You're a moron, James
by mikesh
Summary: James does something he never thought he'd do in his life. Contains MPREG LAST 9 CHAPTERS UP NOW!
1. Chapter 1

Title: You're a moron, James

Summary: Wilson does something that he never thought he'd do in his life.

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House.

Part: 1

Warring: Contains MPREG(male pregnancy) So if You don't like then don't read

AN: This is kind of an AU. It doesn't take place after any eps. House and Wilson are friends and House has his team working him.

Over the past year and half Dr. James Wilson and Scientist Frank Bobo had been working on a drug to help women like Dr. Lisa Cuddy carry a baby to term.

Greg knew about the experiment but figured that it was just a pipe dream that wouldn't even get off the ground. Little did he know that today was the day that James was going to present the study to the FDA.

"You going now?" Lisa asked seeing James leaving the hospital.

"Yeah we have to be over there at two and I'll have an hour and half to get there and find a parking space," Wilson said.

"Ok well good luck," Lisa said.

"Thanks," James said smiling at her kindly then walking out of the hospital.

He and Frank had worked all night making sure everything was ready for today. They were both hoping that the FDA would approve it. But little did James know that it was for totally different reasons.

Once James got to the building and found a parking space he got out and started for the building itself. He was hoping that Frank had gotten there already because he had all of their stuff.

When he got into the room he saw that Frank had already set everything up. He was catching a cat nap in the corner which James had to laugh about because that's what he felt like doing too.

"Hey Frank," James said shaking his friend's shoulder.

"What, is it time?" Frank asked sitting up fast looking around.

"No we still have a couple more minutes. Just thought I'd let you know that I'm here," James said.

"Oh ok thanks for coming," Frank said standing up.

"Hey we're in this 50/50," James said.

"Yeah but you could have just left me hanging," Frank said.

"But I wouldn't do that to a long time friend," James said.

"I'd hope not because then I'd have to beat you up," Frank said smiling getting James in a head lock.

He would have made James say uncle to get out but saw the people coming in so he released him.

After everyone was seated the chair person spoke up, "Gentlemen, please begin when you're ready," she said smiling at them.

"Thank you madam chair person," Frank said.

Once they had given the presentation they gathered their stuff and then left.

"So how do you think we did?" Frank asked.

"Good. But now we'll have to wait and see what they say," James said.

They'd been told that they'd have to wait a week before they'd hear back from them.

"Yeah," Frank said.

"Hey man its fine. Even if they don't approve it this time we can try again," James said.

"Yeah," Frank said while thinking 'But I won't have a next time'

"Well I've got to get going back to work. I'll talk to you later," James said.

"Bye," Frank said waving at James as they parted ways.

When James got into his office he found Greg waiting in there for him.

"So how did it go?" Greg asked.

"Good," James said.

"Did they approve?" Greg asked.

"Don't know we'll have to wait a week and find out," James said.

"Hmm," Greg said getting up and leaving the office.

"That was weird," James said to himself.

Next chapter: one week later


	2. Chapter 2

Title: You're a moron, James

Summary: Wilson does something that he never thought he'd do in his life.

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House.

Part: 2

Warring: Contains MPREG(male pregnancy) So if You don't like then don't read

AN: This is kind of an AU. It doesn't take place after any eps. House and Wilson are friend and House has his team working him.

AN2: Thanks to my Beta reader for correcting the mistakes.

James had just gotten back from seeing his last patient for the night when he saw that there was a message on his cell. So he sat down to listen to it.

"It's Frank. Those asses didn't approve. They said that we didn't have enough information for them, but to come back when we did. It's just their way of saying that they don't like it so just leave them alone. Bye," Frank said.

"Oh shit," James said.

"What?" Greg asked stepping into the office.

"Nothing I've got to go," James said grabbing his phone and coat then heading out of the hospital.

"Whatever," Greg said limping out of the office and to his bike that was waiting for him down in the garage.

When James got to Frank's house he could hear things being thrown against the wall. So as fast as he could he got out of the car and then up to the house. He knew where the spare key was so he got it and opened the door.

"FRANK!" James shouted to get his attention.

"WHAT?" Frank shouted back.

"I know that you're mad but you can't just destroy everything in the house. We'll just keep working on it," James said.

"Easy for you to say. You're not about to loose your house," Frank said while thinking 'and life'

"Look tomorrow we'll go back to the lab and start from where we left off," James said.

"James don't you get it? I don't have the money to do it anymore," Frank said.

"Look I'll fund it for the time being," James said.

"James it doesn't matter they said that they didn't feel comfortable testing it on a female yet. So unless you can get a woman to take an unapproved drug while she's pregnant it's not happening," Frank said.

"Oh well it's too bad that we couldn't find a woman to take it," James said.

"Too bad we couldn't just do the test on a man," Frank said.

"Good one," James said laughing.

"Well wait why couldn't we?" Frank asked.

"Umm…maybe because it's not natural or the fact that no man in his right mind would do it," James said.

"What you wouldn't do it?" Frank asked.

"ME? HELL NO!" James yelled jumping up.

"Well think about it. You take the drug for three months and then after that you quite. We use that data and turn it back in as long as there's no problem. Then they'd probably go for it in a heartbeat," Frank said smiling.

"What? I meant it when I said no?" James asked.

"Oh come on. You don't have children of your own. You don't have a wife or girlfriend for that matter," Frank said.

"Neither do you," James said.

"But I have a girlfriend who'd notice something was up. Come on James what was that you always said when we were kids? Something about taking one for the team?" Frank asked.

"Why don't you do it?" James asked.

"Think about what you just said. I work in a lab all day with dangerous chemicals. And I'm allergic to some of the stuff in the drug," Frank said.

"Since when?" James asked.

"Since we were babies," Frank said.

"No. Greg would find out and then so would Cuddy," James said.

"Just don't tell him. It's not like you're going to be showing," Frank said.

"No, end of discussion," James said.

"Ok that's fine you can tell my future step children why they're sleeping in a cardboard box. And aren't you the one that said they wanted to have a child?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, but I still wouldn't have a child," James said.

"Come on James. Just do this one thing for me PLEASE," Frank said.

"No because if someone finds out I'll become a laughing stock and I'll loose my license," James said.

"No one will find out. And that's fine be a chicken," Frank said.

"Don't you dare call me that," James said anger filling his eyes.

"Chicken, Chicken, Chicken," Frank said.

For that James went over and punched him in the face.

"Hell you punch like a girl," Frank said.

James really didn't but he hated it when people said he did anything like a girl. Frank was just egging him on.

"And I thought you were a man. Real men would have done it without a blink of an eye," Frank said still holding his bleeding nose.

"Fine I'll do it on ONE condition," James said.

"What's that?" Frank asked.

"That we do it here at the house and you don't leave any paper traces," James said knowing that he'd just be teased if he didn't say yes.

Besides what's the worse that could happen? Go through three months and then act like nothing happened. Couldn't be easier, could it?

"Well I am going to have to write down what happens. But I'll keep all my files here at the house since Sammy doesn't come over here," Frank said.

"Fine," James said.

"Ok well I'll get the stuff and you stay here," Frank said smile ready to split his face.

"Wait, can't we just do it tomorrow," James asked.

"Can't tomorrow's Saturday and they're having a meeting that I have to be at all day," Frank said.

"Fine," James said seeing that it was going for midnight.

Well Frank was getting the stuff from the hospital lab James was giving a sperm sample.

Once Frank got back they got everything set up. Of course all of the window blinds were closed so that no one could see in.

After Frank checked to make sure that there weren't going to be problems with James's sperm they got to work.

"Ok since you're not going to be able to move the rest of the night just go to my bedroom and I'll do it there. I'll just let you have my bed because the couch quite frankly sucks. It's hard as a rock to sleep on," Frank said.

"Ok," James said.

"Well you're going to have to take off your shirt and that," Frank said.

"I know," James said already starting to unbutton it on his way to the bedroom.

Once they got there James took off his shoes and shirt along with his tie.

"Go ahead and lay down," Frank said.

"Stop being so pushy," James said.

"Sorry force of habit," Frank said.

'Yah I've know that for the last 30+ years,' James thought to himself.

"Hold on let me take out my contacts first," James said going to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom.

"Ok just hurry up," Frank said.

"Whatever," James said starting to take them out.

After he did that he put his glasses that he kept with him at all times on. He of course threw away his contacts since he had no way to keep them moist for the night and besides he needed to change them anyways. He hated wearing glasses but for some reason girls just fell all over him with them on. He never could understand that.

After Wilson was settled on the bed he had to unbutton his pants so that Frank could run the scope across his stomach to find the spot.

"Here," Frank said handing James a wooden spoon.

"And what's this for?" James asked after choking down the Rez which is what they called their drug.

"So in case it hurts too badly so you don't make your cheek bleed," Frank said.

"I won't need it," James said.

"Fine suit yourself man," Frank said putting a towel on James' lap so that the gel didn't get on his pants.

"So how's the drug by the way?" Frank asked setting down the monitor while running the scope over James's stomach.

"Nasty," James said trying to see the monitor.

"Hmm well I'll see if I can add some flavoring for you," Frank said.

"Good idea," James said not even realizing that Frank was pushing on his stomach.

"Well here we go," Frank said.

"Just do it and get it over with," James said.

As Frank was doing it he said nothing to James because he could tell that James was in a little bit of pain.

Once he was done he wiped off James's stomach and then put a bandage where he'd injected the fertilized egg.

"Well night man," Frank said pulling a blanket over James.

"Where did you get the egg?" James asked already half asleep seeing that it was going for three.

"From the hospital. Don't worry it was an anonymous egg," Frank said.

"Good," Wilson said falling fast asleep.

That night he had a good dream about him having a wife and child and one on the way. He didn't wake up until noon the next morning but when he did he found a note on the night stand that was next to the bed.

_Hey James,_

_The watch is set to go off every four hours. I figured that if you took Rez six times a day ever four hours that should work. If you don't think so then up the number of times you take it. Ok well I'll call you when I get home to see how everything's going. Otherwise we'll do the test in a month's time._

'Ok,' James thought to himself as he got out of bed.

Of course that was a little easier said then done considering that his stomach felt like he'd been doing sit ups all night long. Once James got out of bed he put on his shirt and shoes. Then he went over to the case that was sitting on the other side of the bed and took one out to have now. He shut the lid and saw the note taped to it.

_Umm…one other thing. Since you get up at like six in the mornings that's when you'll start taking your first tomorrow. If I've got it figured out correctly you'll take it at: 6, 10, 2, 6, 9, and the last one at 12 am. I figured that the last one you can take after two hours so that you don't have to be up until 2am. But other then that talk to you later._

'What a dork,' James thought to himself while smiling. Once he grabbed the case and watch he headed into the living room where his coat was. After getting that on he left the house to head home.

When James got home he saw he had like ten messages on his machine. Of course all of them were from Greg. All he repeated over and over again was: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?

Once James had had a shower and some lunch he finally called Greg back. Of course he got an ear full for not calling him all night.

'What have I gotten myself into?' James thought to himself after getting off the phone with Greg.

Little did he know just exactly what he'd gotten himself into.

Next chapter: a month later


	3. Chapter 3

Title: You're a moron, James

Summary: James does something that he never thought he'd do in his life.

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House.

Part: 3

Warring: Contains MPREG(male pregnancy) So if You don't like then don't read

AN: This is kind of an AU. It doesn't take place after any eps. House and James are friend and House has his team working him.

AN2: Thanks to my Beta reader for correcting the mistakes

Today was the first month for James. By now he was positive that he was in fact pregnant. He'd been getting sick almost ever morning for the last four weeks. It helped that today was Friday so that James could go home and sleep this whole weekend. He was happy that it only October 24th because that meant that he'd be ending all of this the day before Christmas. James was quite happy because he didn't think he could stand having his brothers know and making fun of him for it.

(AN: the one brother never disappeared)

James knew that Greg was starting to wonder what was going on with him. Now-a-days he came in looking like death warmed over. Greg had tried asking but got snapped at by James which had actually surprised him.

Since Greg had become curious of the watch going off all the time James had started using his cell instead. Yes it meant he had to set it every time but at least Greg didn't see it. He had it set on vibrate so that's why Greg didn't see it.

Since James knew that Greg could get even a drop out of the tubs the med was in he started just taking them home and throwing them out. But not before rinsing them out so that Greg couldn't send one of the team over to go dumpster diving. James wouldn't put anything past Greg. James couldn't afford for something like that to happen. Because who knew what Greg would do if that information got into his hands.

"You look still look like crap," Greg said coming into James's office.

"Thanks for that lovely thought," James said glaring at Greg before putting his head back down on the desk.

It hadn't been a good night for him at all. First he couldn't fall asleep then when he did he'd about fried because the person who owned the apartment had yet to fix the heater. All James got was hot and hotter. He couldn't get it to cool down in less he wanted to have the windows opened but that still didn't really help. Now he still felt like cramp from being sick and he had the worse stomachaches that you could possibly have. Or they were in James's opinion who'd never in his life been pregnant. Thus never having cramps like this in is life.

"Coming over tonight?" Greg asked taking a seat on the couch that was by James's desk.

"For the thousandth time NO," James said.

"Fine miss out on all the fun," Greg said getting up.

"Whatever," James said not bothering to pull his head off his desk.

"Here," Greg said throwing a bottle of Pepto-Bismol to James who actually caught it with his head still down.

"Thanks," James said finally lifting up his head.

But he saw that Greg had already walked out of the room.

"By the way that's expired just to let you know," Greg said sticking his head back in.

'Just when you think he's going to show his sweet side he does this,' James said throwing the bottle away. Wasn't like he could take them anyways ok he probably could for the stomach cramps but he wasn't stupid enough to. He didn't want to screw up the experiment.

'Just admit it James you don't want to screw up your baby. What, wait I have to stop thinking that way,' James thought to himself.

During lunch James decided to take his lunch out to the balcony. Yes it was chilly out but it was better then having to go down to the cafeteria just to rush right back out to go get sick. Yeah Greg was probably wondering where he was because he still bought Greg lunch almost every day but he didn't care. Let Greg starve for all he cared.

Greg had just gotten into the cafeteria to find James wasn't there. He figured that he'd just come down in a bit but ten minutes later when James had yet to show his face Greg was getting worried. He knew this wasn't like James to not come down in less he had something very important to do. And then he'd usually let Greg know what was going on. So Greg grabbed a couple of sandwiches to take back to his office.

When he got back he checked James's office but saw that he wasn't there so he went to his office and found no trace of James.

'Where he is?' Greg thought to himself.

Since James's door had been opened Greg decided to go out on the balcony to see if James wasn't out there. Sure enough that's where he was sitting on a chair lunch out in front of him. But to Greg he looked like he was sleeping.

"James," Greg said.

When he got no answered he tried again but a little louder.

"James," Greg said.

When there was no answer he went over to James to see if he was actually sleeping. Greg was shocked to see that he was in fact sleeping. To any of the nurses or any woman for that matter James would have looked quite cute sleeping with his arms crossed over his stomach and his chin resting on his chest. He looked like he was ready to fall out of his chair.

Greg thought about pulling the chair from under James but decided better of it. He really didn't want to get his ass chewed by Cuddy for it. Instead he decided that he'd see if he could scare James into falling off his chair.

So as quietly as he could Greg climbed over the wall to James's balcony.

"BOO!" Greg screamed right into James' ear.

That woke him with a start. He about fell out of the chair, and he probably would have had Greg not caught it.

Now usually Greg would have let James fall but decided better of it because he knew it'd be a bloody mess if he did. And Greg knew he'd probably be made to clean up the mess.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" James screamed after he got his heart to stop racing.

"You should have seen the look on your face," Greg said cracking up.

"You're an ass Greg," James said glaring dagger at Greg.

"Oh did I hurt the poor baby?" Greg asked.

"What do you want?" James asked still pissed at Greg for doing that.

For the first time in a long time he was having a great dream. Usually his dreams were filled with screaming babies that sounded like they were in pain. He didn't really remember them but he always woke up with his heart beating a mile a minute.

"Well I came to tell you its lunch time but I see that you already have it," Greg said.

"Yeah I do," James said.

"Well bye," Greg said going back over the wall and then into his office.

"That guy is going to give me a heart attack someday," James said to himself as he cleaned up his lunch.

He looked at the time and saw that it was only twelve thirty so he still had about two hours before he had to take his next dose.

James was still afraid that Greg would find the tubes that contained the medicine. Thankfully he could lock it up during the day but that didn't mean Greg wouldn't try to find it sometime. Little did he know that Greg had tried to find out what was wrong but had yet to succeed. Greg couldn't get Foreman or Chase to help him because both respected James quite a bit.

After work James called down to the lab to make sure that Frank had already left. When he found out he had he left his office and headed to Frank's place.

Once he got there he noticed that Frank wasn't home so he let himself in. He didn't have long to wait before Frank came in carrying groceries and take-out.

"So how is the patient feeling?" Frank asked.

"He'll be better when all of this is over with," James said.

"Hmm," Frank said putting down the groceries.

"Here," Frank said handing James a home pregnancy test.

"What the hell is this?" James asked just staring at it in Frank's hand.

"A home pregnancy test. I figured that if it comes back positive then it worked. But if it comes back negative then we'll do the other test to make sure. I mean it could be that you just want it to work so you're making yourself believe that you're pregnant and that's why you're having morning sickness," Frank said.

"Just do the other test," James said not wanting to pee on a little stick.

"Fine fill this up," Frank said handing James a cup from the hospital.

"Be right back," James said.

"Ok," Frank said as he put the groceries away and the take out in the oven to keep it warm.

Once James was done he took it to the bedroom where Frank had everything set up.

"Thanks," Frank said taking the cup with gloved hands.

"No problem," James said slapping Frank on the back while smirking at him.

Back at the hospital Greg was looking in James' desk trying to find something, anything to tell him what was going on. He knew that for some reason James was taking something because he knew about the alarm going off every four hours. He'd tried to get one of the bottles but hadn't been able to because James took it and rinsed it out.

Greg just got into James's desk when the phone started ringing. Greg just went back to his searching but didn't get far because he found a note right in the desk draw.

_House you're not going to find anything so just quit while you're ahead. If something was up I'd tell you. But nothing is up so get out of my desk. I mean it._

_James_

'Damn it!' Greg thought to himself.

Just because James knew he'd be snooping didn't mean he'd stop. Just had to be more careful that James didn't know he'd been snooping.

Back over at Frank's house both men were sitting dumbfounded on the bed just looking at the tube in James' hand.

"Well I guess you're not just making yourself sick," Frank said finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah I guess not," James said smiling ear to ear.

"Well I'll go get dinner then after words I want to do an ultrasound," Frank said.

"Yeah sure whatever," James said still looking at the tube.

Finally he tore his gaze away from it and was now directly looking at his stomach. He couldn't believe that there was a little human growing within him. He knew it'd never be born but it still amazed him that it'd worked.

"Supper," Frank said breaking James out of his stupor.

"Ok," James said finally looking up.

Until then he hadn't realized he'd put his hand on his stomach.

Supper was pretty quiet for both men. They were both involved with their own thoughts.

James trying to picture how it'd be if he actually had the child. 'Stop thinking that way,' James scolded himself.

And Frank on the other side of the table thinking: 'I wish I'd be around to see our project take off. But there's no way they'll let me live that long.'

After about an hour of looking Greg finally decided to give up. He couldn't find anything of what was going on. James didn't keep anything on his computer and there wasn't anything in his office.

Greg thought of going to James's place but didn't want to deal with Liz. He never could understand why James married that woman.

'Oh well it's his life,' Greg thought to himself.

So with that thought in mind Greg left James's office never noticing the empty tube that had fallen out of James' pocket and rolled behind the door before he left that night.

Once supper was over James went back into the bedroom and laid down on the bed.

"Ready?" Frank asked coming in with the ultrasound.

"Yeah," James said having already removed his shirt and tie.

"Ok," Frank said putting the gel on James's stomach.

"Sorry I'll try to warn you next time," Frank said seeing James flinch at the coldness.

"It's fine," James said.

"Well here you go," Frank said smiling while showing James his baby.

"I can't believe this is real," James said smiling.

"But it is," Frank said still smiling.

"Well I'll see you later," James said getting ready to leave about half an hour later.

"Not so fast mister. Since we now know. I want you to start keeping information on how you're doing during the week and that. Then on Fridays I want to check you to make sure everything is going alright," Frank said.

"Ok," James said.

"Ok well then I'll see you at work on Monday," Frank said.

"Bye," James said leaving.

After James left Frank's place he headed home to grab a couple of tubes and then head over to Greg's place. He figured that he should hang with him since he'd been pretty much ignoring him lately.

Once he got to Greg's place he was surprised to see that the lights were out. So he got out of the car and headed up to the front step. When no one answered he let himself in with the spare key. Hey it was only fair since Greg had a key to his office. Besides he'd had that key since his last live-in with Greg which had been two years ago.

Little did James know as he was making himself at home Greg was finding out stuff that James didn't want him to know.

After leaving the hospital Greg decided that he would stop by James's place and see if maybe he could find out what was going on. He was shocked when Liz came to the door and told him James didn't live there anymore.

"Then were does he live?" Greg asked.

"Over on 14th and Fax. Here's the key let yourself in," Liz said tossing the key at Greg before shutting the door in his face.

"Ok that was just weird," Greg said out loud as he was heading back to his bike.

Once he got over there he found James not home. So he let himself in and started snooping around.

In the bedroom is where he found what he was looking for. On the dresser there was a case with tubes of something in it.

Greg counted it to see if he took one if James would notice. He found that yes James would know so instead he went into the bathroom to see if he could maybe find an empty tube that he could get test results off of.

He found tubes but all had been rinsed out so there was no way for him to get anything off of them, so that was out. Greg had thought about opening one and taking a little out but each of them had a seal on it so James would know if it'd been opened.

Now all Greg could do was sit here and wait. Little did he know that's what James was doing too.

When it hit midnight James decided that he'd better get going. So after taking the last one for the night he pocked it and headed back to his place.

Once James turned on the lights he got a nasty shock when he saw Greg sitting on his couch. He hadn't even seen Greg's bike outside.

"What are you doing here?" James asked putting his hand over his heart to try and calm it.

"I came to see you," Greg said opening his eyes.

"How did you get in?" James asked.

"Your ex wife gave me the key," Greg said.

"Why were you over at my house?" James asked angry with House.

"Because I thought maybe your wife could tell me what the hell is going on James," Greg said his voice gradually getting louder.

"Fine you want to know what's wrong?" James asked.

"YES DAMN IT!" Greg yelled.

"I'M A MONTH PREGNANT. THERE ARE YOU HAPPY?" James yelled letting the angry tears slide down his face.

"What the hell is so funny?" James asked glaring at Greg through his tears.

"There for a minute I thought you were actually being serious. You'd be a moron to do something like that," Greg said still laughing.

"Yeah I would be. Gotcha," James said also laughing while wiping off his face.

"Yeah you did," Greg said slapping James on the back.

"Well you had that one coming you know," James said.

'Ok so he doesn't believe me which is good because he'd probably just make fun of me,' James thought to himself.

He was a little sad that Greg didn't believe him but was also happy he didn't because it meant he saved himself from having one weird conversation with Greg.

"So what is that stuff in your room?" Greg asked finally calming down.

He decided not to ask about Liz because he figured if James didn't want to talk about it there was no use. He wouldn't get anything out of James anyways.

"Oh its just the extra we had left.. We're re-testing it because the FDA didn't think we had enough information for them. So we're starting over…well we're continuing it from where we left off," James said.

"So who's taking it then?" Greg asked.

"The chimps that we have at the lab," James said.

"Why is it over here?" Greg asked.

"Greg we're kind of going behind the FDA's back to do this. So we can't very well have it just sitting out in opened space. Besides Frank has the chimps at his place. That's why I go over there every Friday. I give him enough to last a week," James said.

"You're lying like a dog," Greg said.

"What?" James asked.

"I know something's up James. I don't know what but there is something. You're not testing it on chimps anymore. I think you have someone taking the drug that's living with you," Greg said.

"Fine yes Sam is living with me for the time being. She's a really old friend and she's doing this because she's helping me. We're only testing this for the first three months. Then after that she gets to go on with the pregnancy like normal," James said.

"Why would you be going over to Frank's then?" Greg asked.

"Because that's where she lives most of the time. They are dating but she lives with me because it's a shorter drive from my place to her work," James said.

"Fine James don't tell me the truth. But when you get your ass in a pinch then don't come whining to me," Greg said.

'Where the hell did that come from?' Greg thought to himself.

"Whatever Greg. I know you don't give a shit what happens to anyone but yourself. So just leave it alone. It's my life. I'm a big boy so I can do whatever the hell I want," James said.

'Ok I hope that was just hormones talking,' James thought to himself.

"Whatever. Do as you like, but when you're on trial for getting stupid don't expect me to come to your rescue," Greg said.

"Whatever Greg. Just get the hell out of here. You don't care so just go. And I don't expect someone like you to come help someone. I can't believe that we're even friends," James said.

"Well either can I. So this will be good-bye. Don't come into my office and don't even talk to my team," Greg said.

James could tell that Greg was hurt but he didn't care. He was happy about it. Maybe by giving Greg a taste of his own medicine then he'd understand what it felt like.

"I won't and you stay the hell out of my life. What I do is my business," James said.

"FINE!" Greg yelled slamming the door shut.

"GREAT!" James yelled to the closed door.

"Good now I'll have peace and quiet," James said going to get ready for bed.

Little did he know that Greg was at home getting drunk.

'I knew he'd just be like everyone else in my life. I hope he gets his practice taken from him and goes and rots in jail for all I care,' Greg thought to himself.

That night neither of them slept well at all. Both thinking over what they'd said. James couldn't believe that he'd been such a dick to Greg even though he did deserve most of it. He knew Greg was just trying to figure out what was going on. But it was just annoying that he didn't seem to trust James to tell him when he wanted to if he wanted to.

'God I can't wait until this is all over with. Then I can stop being an emotional mess,' James thought to himself before sleep finally took over him for a couple of hours before he was up again getting sick.

Greg on the other hand didn't even remember falling asleep before his cell phone was going off…wait that wasn't his cell phone that was James's.

"Oh well the prick can get it when he wants to," Greg said before falling back to asleep.

Next chapter: one month later


	4. Chapter 4

Title: You're a moron, James

Summary: James does something that he never thought he'd do in his life.

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House.

Part: 4

Warring: Contains MPREG(male pregnancy) So if You don't like then don't read

AN: This is kind of an AU. It doesn't take place after any eps. House and James are friend and House has his team working him.

AN2: Thanks to my Beta reader for correcting the mistakes

Over the last month James and Greg had made up only because Lisa had forced them to. She'd gotten tired of the guys being so snippy with each other. So she'd stepped in and put a stop to it. That didn't however mean that they were the best of friends again. They did talk but only when they had to.

Greg had given James his cell phone back but not before looking through it to find out what was going on. Of course he never did find anything in the phone. It was like James kept everything in his head. Greg had remembered that James had said Frank was helping him. So Greg had snuck into the lab to try and find something but came up empty handed there too.

Lisa had started to worry now that something serious was wrong with James since he always seemed so pale in the mornings. She'd thought it just the flu but now was starting to wonder what it really was. She'd tried to get James to go see a doctor but he of course wouldn't. He said that he was fine and everything was normal. Lisa of course didn't believe that for one moment.

Greg had followed James one Friday to see where he went. But all that got him was back to James' place. Greg then sat in his car for three hours straight before he decided to leave because James wasn't going anywhere. Besides he'd already turned off the lights. What Greg didn't realize was James had been watching him. Waiting for him to leave so he could head over to Frank's.

Friday November 25th

James was just getting ready to leave for the night when Lisa caught up with him.

"James," Lisa said finally catching him before he stepped outside.

"Yeah?" James asked hand on the door knob.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go to the function that's here at the hospital next Friday with me." Lisa said turning bright red in the cheeks.

"Sure no problem. You just want to meet down here?" James asked.

"Yeah that'd be fine," Lisa said smiling.

"Ok I'll be here don't worry. Don't mean to rush but I need to get going," James said flashing her his boyish smile.

"Bye," Lisa said watching him walk out the door.

Once James got to Frank's place it was already going for six. He'd stopped to get food tonight. They switched every week on who got food. Of course Frank liked it when he got it because James usually got health food. It's not that Frank could blame him since eating junk food all the time wasn't good for the baby…I mean fetus. So usually when it was James's turn, Frank usually got himself some food before James got there that way he wouldn't be hungry from just eating greens or whatever it was that night.

Of course James knew that Frank did that he couldn't blame him. James himself could only take so much salad and vegs before he too got fed up. But he was doing it since all the pamphlets at the hospital said it wasn't good to eat junk food all the time.

"Hey you going to the hospital function next Friday?" James asked as they were just sitting down to eat.

"No I'm not really into those. You going?" Frank asked.

"Yeah I'm being forced by Lisa. Besides I'm kind of her date. She asked me if I'd like to go and I said I'd go with her," James said pushing up his glasses on his nose.

"Hmm so then do you want to just do the appointment on Thursday?" Frank asked.

"Sure," James said.

"Ok," Frank said.

Really next Friday he was going to be getting the paperwork from their little experiment all in order. He didn't know how much longer he had to live but he had a feeling that it wasn't long. So he wanted it to be in order for James.

"Just wondering you know since we do this every week your neighbors haven't started wondering?" James asked putting his plate in the sink.

"That's why I changed my blinds in the bedroom. Because I have a couple of nosy neighbors that like to watch people if you know what I mean," Frank said.

"Ok I could have gone my whole like without knowing that," James said shuttering.

"Hey you asked," Frank said.

"Remind me not to next time," James said.

"Sure thing man," Frank said smiling while putting is plate in the sink also.

Once James got himself comfortable on the bed Frank went to work checking his blood pressure and heart rate then did a quick check of the fetus's heartbeat.

"Well everything seems to be going great James. Have anything you'd like to talk about?" Frank asked turning bright red then because that sounded soooooooo wrong in his ears.

"Nope," James said laughing because it sounded wrong to him too.

"Ok well you can get up now," Frank said putting the stuff back on the shelf for next week.

"Ok," James said doing just that.

"Hey James since you're always running want to stay and play some cards?" Frank asked.

"Sure sounds good to me. I have nothing to do besides go home and be bored out of my mind," James said.

"Oh you and Greg still not on best of terms?" Frank asked.

"No we're not. And I wouldn't be surprised if we never really were again," James said taking a seat at the table.

"Hmm," Frank said sitting opposite of him.

So for the next six hours the guys played cards. They of course played with real money. They finally quit ten minutes after one because Frank was broke by then.

"Well thanks for the money," James said.

"I'll get you next time," Frank said fake glaring at James.

"I bet," James said laughing to try and cover a yawn.

"Hey since you look beat you want to just stay here tonight? I'd hate to see you run off the side of the road," Frank said.

"Sure but this time I'll take the couch," James said.

It wasn't that he stayed often but when he did James usually took the bed and Frank took the couch.

"No man you'll be stiff and sore tomorrow," Frank said.

"And you won't?" James asked.

"Yeah but I'm younger then you are," Frank said.

"By a year," James said.

"See I'm still younger. Just go use my bed I'm actually starting to get used to the couch," Frank said.

"Fine. Night," James said that there was no reason to argue with Frank when he made up his mind.

"Night," Frank said turning out the lights.

'I really need to get a new couch,' Frank thought to himself before falling asleep.

One week later…

Since tonight was the function Greg decided that he'd do some more snooping. Yes he was still trying to figure out what was wrong with James.

He knew it had to be something with weight gain since James had started letting his belt out a couple of notches.

After work…

James went into the men's locker room to get changed then he went down stairs to meet Lisa.

The function started at six and lasted until one.

Once the function started Greg was going to go downstairs to the lab seeing that Wilson and Lisa weren't paying attention to anything around them. But before he could get down there Cam snatched him to dance with her.

"Come on Greg one dance," Cam said.

"Fine," Greg said seeing that she was just so darn cute when she pouted.

Once the dance was over with Greg got on his way but was then stopped by Foreman.

"What are you doing here?" Foreman asked.

"I was forced here by Cuddy," Greg said.

"Hmm going to go hide in your office now?" Foreman asked.

"Yeah something like that," Greg said leaving.

Frank was down in the labs when two big strong men grabbed him from behind. He would have screamed but they covered his mouth so he couldn't.

While Greg was searching the lab he didn't know what was going on upstairs with Lisa and James.

Lisa had just gotten back from the bathroom when James looked down and saw that there was a piece of toilet paper stuck to her shoe.

"What's so funny?" Lisa asked.

"Look down," James said into her ear.

"Oh God," Lisa said turning red in the cheeks.

Lisa then tried picking up her foot to take it off but that didn't really work because she kept almost falling. So she finally grabbed James but that still didn't work.

"Just hold still," James said crouching down to get it for her.

Of course that was easier said then done considering that he had gained some weight in the last two months.

"Thanks," Lisa said still red in the cheeks after James stood up.

"Welcome," James said smiling at her before putting the wad in the pocket of his jacket.

After the dance James took Lisa home and then of course walked her to the door.

"You should wear your glasses more often," Lisa said.

'Because I think you're hot and if I wasn't your boss I'd want to…stop thinking that way Lisa!' Lisa thought to herself turning red.

"Thanks I think," James said flashing her, his smile.

"Sorry I'll let you get going," Lisa said seeing that James looked beat.

"Night," James said.

'Oh hell go for it Lisa,' Lisa thought to herself before grabbing James's arm and pulling him back onto the step.

Once there she pressed her lips into his.

"Oh God," Lisa said pulling away and trying to get into her house before she was spun around again.

"Don't be," James said before pressing his lips to hers again.

Once they were finally done locking lips James left with a smile plastered onto his face.

'This is the best night in a long time,' James thought to himself.

Little did he know that his life was about to start crumbling right before his eyes.

Next chapter: next morning


	5. Chapter 5

Title: You're a moron, James

Summary: James does something that he never thought he'd do in his life.

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House.

Part: 5

Warring: Contains MPREG(male pregnancy) So if You don't like then don't read

AN: This is kind of an AU. It doesn't take place after any eps. House and James are friends and House has his team working him.

AN2: Thanks to my Beta reader for correcting the mistakes

When James woke up he thought that it was just the alarm on his cell phone but found that it was his cell phone ringing. And that it was already ten in the morning.

After looking at the caller id James answered the cell with a smile on his face.

"Good morning," James said.

"James?" Lisa asked sounded chocked up which made that smile leave James's face as quickly as it had appeared.

"Lisa what's going on?" James asked sitting up in the bed and putting on his glasses.

"James its Frank," Lisa said breaking down again.

"What about him?" James asked heart racing a mile a minute.

"He's dead," Lisa said.

"How?" James asked feeling his whole life come crumbling down around him.

"I don't know. Someone killed him last night while we were at the function," Lisa said.

"James?" Lisa asked when there was no answer.

"I'll be right over," James said hanging up on Lisa before she could say anything else.

Once James got dressed he drove to the hospital where Lisa was already waiting for him. James got one look at Frank's body and then had to rush to the bathroom where he got sick.

Whoever had done this had made sure Frank suffered for it. His body was badly beaten, that they had to use dental records to identify him.

Once the police got James's statement he left and headed home; all the while not knowing that Greg was going to uncover the one secret that he didn't want anyone knowing about.

As soon as Greg heard what happened he rushed to the hospital to find out if it was true. When he saw it with his own eyes he too was sick. He couldn't believe anyone would want to hurt the guy. Yeah he maybe annoying at times but so could James. He was a kind and caring man just like James was. Greg couldn't understand how someone could do that to a guy like him. What could have been worse is that it could have been James instead of Frank.

Later that night…

James felt so sick because all he kept doing was picturing Frank's body all beaten like it had been. He had called Frank's parents because he knew they'd like to hear it coming from him then some total stranger. It wasn't easy for James to do but he owed Frank that much.

"God it's all my fault," James said for the thousandth time that day.

Once he got off the phone with Frank's parents he tried to get some sleep but couldn't because he kept seeing Frank's body. Lisa had tried to come over but he just told her to go away and to leave him alone. James had been so out of it he never even took the med because he knew it was worthless to do it now. There was no point in the experiment because Frank was gone. He was the heart and soul of their project. James was just he yes/no man.

Monday morning…

Today was the day of the funeral for Frank. His parents had asked to make it as fast as they could because they just wanted to be able to put all of the arrangements behind them. Since Frank didn't have much family it was pretty much just the hospital staff that knew him. James was surprised to see Greg there. What he didn't know was Greg was about to find out James's secret.

Greg had found where the body had been discovered last night so he'd went back because they'd said something about finding papers next to his body. When Greg got there they were still where they'd been left. So as fast as he could he took all of them including the laptop and left. As soon as the funeral was over he was going to go look at them and see what Frank had been up to.

Yes Greg knew that he could get in deep trouble for it but little did he know he'd be helping his friend by doing so.

After the funeral James stayed there until they lowered Frank's body then he finally left the graveyard.

He didn't feel like going to the get together they were having so he just headed home. When James got back to the apartment he saw the briefcase sitting on his dresser. He went over to it and slammed it shut. He knew it was only a matter of time before his life was over as he knew it. He was happy that the thing he carried inside him would be dead within a couple of weeks because he couldn't stand it anymore. Yes he wanted it but he knew he couldn't and he didn't want to know what any authorities would do if they got their hands on it.

"I HATE YOU FRANK!! DO YOU HEAR ME? I FUCKING HATE YOU!! I'M GLAD YOU'RE DEAD YOU FUCKING BASTARD! IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR YOU THEN I WOULDN'T BE IN THIS PLACE. HAD YOU FUCKED UP THEN I COULD CARRY ON WITH LIFE. BUT NOOOOOOOO YOU HAD TO BE A FUCKING BASTARD AND TALK ME INTO IT. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" James yelled falling onto his bed crying.

Until that moment James didn't realize how much he wanted this baby that he carried.

'But I can't have it. It's not fair. I want you but I can't have you. I love you sooooo much little one,' James thought to the little life within before falling to into a very un-restful sleep.

Little did he know that Greg was the one that held the key to his future in his hands.

While James had been having his little breakdown Greg had been at his house looking over the files that were by Frank's body.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Greg yelled spilling his coffee on the floor.

'James you moron! What the hell were you thinking? Damn it James!' Greg thought to himself as he got up and headed over to James's place.

Once Greg got into the car he tried calling James but he didn't answer the phone. So Greg just tried to keep the car on the road. He couldn't believe that his friend could be so stupid to let himself get pregnant for an experiment no less.

'Damn it James!' Greg thought for the thousandth time as he pulled up to James's building.

Once Greg got out he limped to the door which thankfully was on the ground level of the building.

After a solid five minutes of pounding on the door Greg started yelling.

"JAMES WILSON I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE. GET YOUR FAT ASS OUT HERE THIS MINUTE!" Greg yelled.

James finally started waking up when he heard someone yelling at him through the door. He opened his eyes to find his vision blurry.

'Well you dumb ass what do you expect when you wear your contacts?' James thought to himself as he rubbed his eyes to clear his vision.

Once James finally got up he trudged to the door to see who it was. When he opened the door he saw that it was Greg.

"Oh it's you," James said trying to shut the door again but found Greg's good foot in the door.

"Oh no you don't," Greg said shoving open the door on James.

Thankfully it was only like two in the afternoon so that meant no one was home. Otherwise James knew there'd be people coming out to see what was going on.

"What do you want?" James asked looking warn out.

His eyes were all puffy and red from all of the crying he'd done. Quite frankly he looked like crap in Greg's eyes.

"Is it true?" Greg asked.

"What?" James asked letting Greg in.

"This," Greg said shoving the file into James's face.

"Yes," James said.

"James you're a moron," Greg said.

"Thanks, now go," James said.

That's when Greg realized that this wasn't the James he knew. This was the James that had given up on life and was ready to be gone. He'd only seen this James once and quite frankly it'd scared the living daylights out of him. He never wanted to see this James in his life again. But here he was.

"Sit down," Greg said mostly shoving James onto the couch.

"Just go Greg," James said.

"No not until you explain," Greg said sitting on the chair that was by the couch.

"Explain what?" James asked.

"Oh I don't know maybe why did you do this?" Greg asked having to remember to keep his anger in check.

"Because I wanted a child," James said glaring at Greg.

"Yeah and that's why you've pretty much given up on your child," Greg said with disgust in his voice.

"Don't you get it? I want this child but I can't have it," James said seeing red now.

"So like I said you've given up on it," Greg said.

"WHAT FUCKING PART OF I CAN'T HAVE IT DON'T YOU FUCKING GET?" James yelled standing up while he shouted at Greg.

"AND WHY CAN'T YOU?" Greg yelled back also standing up.

"Think about that one for a minute," James said sitting back down.

"What because you're a guy? So what?" Greg asked.

"Yeah I'm a guy! I can't very well walk around being pregnant," James said.

"I wouldn't blame that kid for not wanting you as a parent," Greg said with a look of disgust on his face.

"Fuck you," James said looking ready to cry.

"Yeah that's a big word for a guy," Greg said.

"You don't get it Greg and never will. So just get out of here," James said sending all of his anger towards Greg.

"Like I said I wouldn't blame that kid for not wanting the likes of you as a father," Greg said.

He knew how far to push James. He was just doing his friend a favor in his own twisted way.

"You don't get it Greg. I want this baby with everything within me. But I can't have it. Don't you get it? I LOVE THIS CHILD! I WANT MY BABY BUT I CAN'T HAVE IT!" James said letting the tears come.

'Thank the Lord! We finally made a breakthrough!' Greg thought to himself.

"And who says you can't have your baby?" Greg asked.

"Greg, think about it. As soon as the FDA finds out they'll take him or her and that'll be the end of me," James said.

"Who says they'll find out?" Greg asked.

"Think what you just said. He has all kinds of documents about it," James said.

"No actually I have them," Greg said.

"WHAT?" James yelled.

"Yeah I took them from the lab the other day," Greg said.

"You did?" James asked face lighting up like Christmas came early.

"Yeah," Greg said not ready for what came next.

James was soooooo happy that he threw himself at Greg in a big bear hug.

"Umm… James?" Greg asked.

"Sorry," James said getting off of Greg.

"Its ok just don't ever do that again," Greg said.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on it," James said, blushing.

"So what now?" Greg asked.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Well am I going to have to drag you back to my place kicking and screaming or are you going to come on your own?" Greg asked.

"What? Why?" James asked.

"Oh I don't know maybe because you're living in a dump or the fact that someone will find out about the baby soon enough," Greg said.

"Greg it's been two months and no ones found out yet," James said.

"Well I guess it's kicking and screaming," Greg said getting up and pulling James by the ear.

"Let go old man," James said ready to kick Greg in the bad leg and Greg knew it because he released him.

"Well get packed up so we can get out of this dump," Greg said.

"Why are you all of a sudden being so nice?" James asked wondering what was in this for Greg.

"Contrary to popular belief I do actually care about my friends and I don't want to lose this one," Greg said pointing to James.

"Let me guess you're getting paid to do this. You'll just turn me in to your little buddy hmm?" James asked.

"NO where the hell did you come up with something like that?" Greg asked.

"Well it's something you would do," James said.

"James I'd never do that to you. I can see it in your eyes how much you want this baby. I'm not stupid, I can see that you care about this little guy even though he isn't even born yet," Greg said resting his hand on James's stomach without even realizing it.

"Ok that was a little too much for me," James said.

"Yeah me too," Greg said getting up.

"But for what it's worth thanks," James said.

"You're welcome," Greg said flashing a rare smile.

"Ok let's go," James said getting off the couch.

"Don't you want to get some things first?" Greg asked.

"Oh yeah," James said packing up a bag of some clothes and the meds.

"Ready?" Greg asked after about twenty minutes.

"Yeah," James said coming out with two bags.

"Let's go them," Greg said smiling while shaking his head.

'This is going to be a long six months,' Greg thought to himself not realizing just how long it was going to be.

Next chapter: two weeks later


	6. Chapter 6

Title: You're a moron, James

Summary: James does something that he never thought he'd do in his life.

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House.

Part: 6

Warring: Contains MPREG(male pregnancy) So if You don't like then don't read

AN: This is kind of an AU. It doesn't take place after any eps. House and James are friend and House has his team working him.

AN2: This takes place Friday December 19th, 2005

AN3: Thanks to my Beta reader for correcting the mistakes

Over the last two weeks the boys had gotten a routine down. Since James got up at six he would use the shower and whatnot then get Greg up so he could go get ready. Then they'd leave for work but not before Greg made sure James had enough tubes of med for the day.

No one at work knew a damn thing and that's the way it was going to stay until James said so. Greg was forced to be mum because James had threatened to hurt him. At first Greg had just laughed about it but then he realized that James had meant business.

"So how was the game last night?" Foreman asked.

"What are you talking about?" Greg asked.

"Hold on a minute. I'm on my cell," Foreman said turning to look Greg in the eye before resuming his conversation.

Greg decided not to say anything about that. He didn't need James on his butt because when James got into one of his moods it wasn't good news for anyone around him.

Lisa Cuddy and Allison Cameron both suspected something was up because they'd noticed how Greg had started acting around James. He acted like a mother hen at times. House was always making sure that James was careful in the lab and that he did whatever he had to every four hours They were both wondering what on Earth had gotten into him. But neither were about to ask. They didn't want to get the wrath of Gregory House.

"Hey is it just me or is House actually being nice today?" Chase asked Foreman and Cameron at lunch.

"Yeah he is for some reason," Foreman said.

"Weird," Chase said.

Little did any of them know while they were at lunch Greg was outside on his balcony freezing his ass off.

"Greg if you're that cold just go inside," James said pushing his glasses up on his nose.

James found himself wearing glasses more and more now-a-days. He just didn't really have the energy after being sick half the morning to put his contacts in anymore.

"No I said I'd join you for lunch and I have," Greg said trying to get his teeth not to chatter.

Really he just didn't want to see James do something stupid.

"Fine," James said rolling his eyes at Greg.

"So don't forget tonight after work," Greg said.

"Greg you've been reminding me all week long," James said.

"Well got to make sure you remember," Greg said.

"Trust me I won't," James said.

Tonight was the first official check-up by Greg. James had decided that he needed to go back to the weekly check-ups. Greg had agreed because he wanted to make sure his future Godson or Goddaughter was alright. Never could tell what their crazy father may do. Not that he'd tell James that so long as he lived.

"Was that a shiver I saw?" Greg asked.

"Greg knock it off! You're worse then my mother," James said.

"Don't even say that mister," Greg said while thinking 'Great I'm acting like a mother now!'

For that James just rolled his eyes again.

"Fine but if you get sick don't come whining to me," Greg said looking in his office where there was a woman he didn't recognize.

"What are you looking at?" James asked.

"Shush," Greg said.

"Whatever," James said.

Over the last two weeks Greg had notice some people that seemed to be following James around. They never tried anything but Greg wasn't taking any chances.

"Can I help you?" Greg asked sticking his head into his office.

"Sorry wrong office," the woman said leaving before Greg could even get in there. Once he did he went to see if he could tell who the woman was but couldn't.

"What's going on?" James asked coming up behind Greg and scaring him.

"Geeze Wilson trying to give me a heart attack?" Greg asked.

"No. Who was that?" James asked.

Greg hadn't told him about the people because he didn't want to freak James out. He was already freaking out enough about the baby. He really didn't need this added to it.

"No one," Greg said.

"Greg you don't go after no one," James said.

"It was no one," Greg said.

"Fine whatever," James said.

'Good I don't want him knowing someone's after him,' Greg thought.

The rest of the day Greg kept his eye out for the woman but never saw her again.

After work that night Greg waited until his ducklings had all left before going to James's office to get him. Greg had planned on doing the ultrasound at home because he didn't even want to think of the conversation that he'd have to have with Cuddy if she found out. But James had insisted on doing it at the hospital because he knew Cuddy would know something was up if either of them checked out a portable sonogram.

"And how far along are you?" Greg asked after James stepped off the scale.

"Three months in a week. Why?" James asked wondering what was wrong.

"No reason," Greg said.

"Greg," James said in his don't give me that bullshit voice.

"What? It's nothing I was just wondering because you don't seem to have put on much weight," Greg said standing up so he could check James's blood pressure.

"Trust me my pants say otherwise," James said.

"Whatever," Greg said taking the cuff off James's arm.

"Blood pressure is normal. Now lay back," Greg said to a topless James.

"You know you're going to pull down your pants," Greg said after James had laid back.

"Fine," James said not liking it at all.

"Thanks," Greg said.

"Welcome," James said.

'Geeze and I have how many more months to put up with this?' Greg thought to himself.

"So how is he?" James asked.

"He? So you know for a fact?" Greg asked.

"I don't know. But I hate my child an _'it'_," James said.

"Hmm," Greg said turning the ultrasound so James could see it.

"How's he look mommy?" Greg said trying hard not to smirk.

"Don't start with me tonight," James said glaring at him.

"What? You are the mommy," Greg said.

"Don't start tonight," James said.

"Fine you poor sport," Greg said.

Lisa was just leaving the hospital for the night when she saw the light on in exam room three. She decided to see what was going on. She got the shock of her life when she opened the door to see a shirtless James lying on the exam table while Greg ran a scope over his stomach.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Lisa yelled because she knew when those two got together something bad was coming.

"Oh shit!" James said trying to cover himself up but failing miserably considering that Greg still had the scope on his stomach.

"One of you better start explaining now!" Lisa exclaimed while slamming the door closed.

"James you want to tell her?" Greg asked because he sure as hell wasn't going to.

"No, not really," James said. By now his face was bright red from embarrassment. He was still lying down on the table so that he didn't have to look anyone in the face.

"Talk," Lisa said.

"Or you could just look at the screen," Greg said.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lisa asked after looking and seeing the fetus on it.

"I'm pregnant," James said looking at the ceiling.

"WHAT?" Lisa yelled.

"Quit screaming!" Greg exclaimed while rubbing his ear.

"Shut up Greg," Lisa said turning her anger towards him.

"I'll be going now," James said trying to get up but found Greg holding him down.

"NO!" Greg said looking him straight in the eye.

Greg knew that James had to tell her now because she wasn't stupid. She wouldn't buy any of their lies that they could tell. Well that Greg could tell since James really wasn't the best at lying.

"Fine. Lisa you better sit down. This will sound weird to you," James said.

For that comment Greg just snorted.

"Fine go," Lisa said after she'd taken a seat.

"Would you at least let me up?" James asked.

"Fine but no running," Greg said.

"Yes Greg I'm going to run being shirtless!" James said sitting up.

"Wouldn't put it past you," Greg said.

"Anyhow," Lisa said getting fed up with them.

"Oh God," James said hiding his face in his hands.

"Just go," Lisa said.

Greg then made sounds like cats fighting.

"Shut it House," Lisa said turning her glaze on him.

"After the FDA turned us down… Frank had the bright idea to go ahead and test it on a human. We knew that no woman in her right mind would take it so that left a male. He…he couldn't do it because he's…was allergic to some of the stuff in it. That left me. I didn't want to do it. But…he talked me into it," James said letting the tears come.

It hurt like hell to talk about his best friend in the past tense.

"You stupid moron. Do you realize what you've done? You've probably just cost the hospital millions for that stupid stunt. I should fire your ass right now," Lisa said turning her blazing eyes onto James.

"Maybe you should," James said looking like a lost puppy.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT!" Greg yelled pointing his finger in Lisa's face.

"I should have known you'd be right there with him in this. You're both morons and I hope you get caught and both go rot in jail," Lisa said before leaving and slamming the door when she left.

"James calm down," Greg said rubbing his back.

"Geezes Christ House!" James said jumping about a foot off the table when he felt House's hand on his back.

"Calm down James. You know getting worked up isn't good for you or the baby," Greg said.

"What's so funny?" Greg asked.

"Just how much you sounded like my mother. She said the same thing to my sister-in-law when she was pregnant with my niece," James said while sniffling.

"Great just who I want to sound like," Greg said.

"Cuddy's right," James said.

'I'm going to smack her upside the head when I see her again,' Greg thought himself while groaning to himself.

"No she's not James," Greg said.

"Yes she is. I don't deserve this child. And I have put everyone in danger. If they find out you'll be going to jail for helping me. Me. I should just put a gun to my head now," James said.

"Don't you dare talk that way," Greg said letting his anger come to the surface.

"And why shouldn't I?" James asked finally looking up.

"Because nothing I mean nothing is going to happen to this baby," Greg said pointing to James's stomach.

"And how can you tell?" James asked looking down at his own stomach.

"Because I won't let it. If I have to I'll send you to a home for pregnant women," Greg said.

"O…k." James said.

"Just know I won't let anything happen to you or this child. Hell Cameron would probably kill me if I did let something happen," Greg said.

"No she wouldn't," James said.

"Actually I think she would," Greg said.

"Whatever," James said.

"Here just get dressed and we'll get going," Greg said throwing James his shirt.

"Sounds good," James said.

"I'll be waiting out here," Greg said stepping outside.

After Greg left James sat and stared at the monitor for a couple more minutes before turning it off and finally getting dressed. Well after wiping the gel off his stomach of course.

"About time," Greg said seeing James coming out.

"Sorry," James said.

"I guess I'll forgive you this time," Greg said.

"Just come on," James said letting the smallest of smiles show.

Once they left the hospital they went home where Greg actually cooked James a meal for once. Ok so it was really just warmed up leftovers but in Greg's book that was cooking a meal.

"Hey did you take that last one yet?" Greg asked looking over at a sleeping James.

"What? Oh no it's only…midnight," James said still waking up before he realized what he'd just said. When he did his eyes got huge.

"SHIT!" James said standing up and running to the kitchen where he kept the case now-a-days. He was forced by Greg to keep it there that way every morning Greg could make sure he'd taken it and had what he needed for the day.

"James it's fine. It's just midnight," Greg said limping into the kitchen.

"Oh it is?" James asked blushing slightly.

"Yes it is," Greg said rolling his eyes.

"Well still its time," James said feeling his cell vibrating.

After James had set his cell for 6am the guys got ready for bed. Greg felt kind of bad for James because he was made to sleep on the couch every night. He didn't get how that old thing could be comfortable but James seemed to love it. He was usually out within minutes.

Next chapter: next day


	7. Chapter 7

Title: You're a moron, James

Summary: James does something that he never thought he'd do in his life.

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House.

Part: 7

Warring: Contains MPREG(male pregnancy) So if You don't like then don't read

AN: This is kind of an AU. It doesn't take place after any eps. House and James are friend and House has his team working him.

AN2: Thanks to my Beta reader for correcting the mistakes

**When Greg woke up he noticed that it was already ten o'clock. He figured that James was up already so Greg decided he'd better get up too. On his way back to his bedroom Greg realized that James was still sleeping.**

'**Poor guy,' Greg thought to himself.**

**Greg decided to let James sleep while he got ready then he'd go and wake him up. Once Greg was dressed he went and tried to wake James up. It took him a good five minutes before James finally woke up. But when he did Greg had to get out of his way so James could rush to the bathroom to get sick.**

**That was the one bad thing about morning sickness even if James got up at noon he still was sick for half an hour and then he was all good again.**

"**Just rest and I'll be back later today," Greg said to James who was currently bent over to the toilet getting rid of last night's dinner.**

**Instead of getting an actual answer James just put up his thumb.**

"**Ok bye then. I have my cell so if you need something call me," Greg said before leaving the bathroom and then the house.**

**Once he was out the door he got onto his bike and rode off. He knew that since today was Saturday Cuddy would be in her office doing paperwork or something. That's where Greg was headed right now.**

**After James had a hot shower and one of his meds he decided he'd go for a walk since it was pretty nice day out. It was only 45 but that was pretty nice for December in New Jersey. Once James got his coat on he was off. He just needed to get out to clear his head. He never noticed the woman walking a few feet behind him.**

'**Well I better head back to the house now. Because if Greg caught me… screw it I have my cell on me,' James thought reaching for his cell before realizing that he didn't have his cell on him.**

"**Shit," James said to himself.**

"**Lisa I want to know why you were being such an ass last night to James," Greg said for the thousandth time.**

"**I told you already Greg," Lisa said.**

"**Lisa I'm sorry that you got your hopes up again just to not have it work. But that doesn't give you the right to treat James like that. Hell the guy wouldn't even come clean to me until I forced him to. Do you realize how hard all of this has been on him?" Greg asked.**

"**On him? ON HIM??!? DO YOU REALIZE HOW HARD IT'S BEEN ON ME?" Lisa yelled at Greg.**

"**I'm sorry Lisa that, that's happening to you. But James is having it a little bit harder right now. Not only is he freaking out about the baby but he has people following him. And I have no clue who they are," Greg said rising out of his seat.**

"**Yeah but he's pregnant after what? One time? Do you know how many times I've tried?" Lisa asked.**

"**No," Greg said.**

"**5!" Lisa exclaimed.**

"**Lisa I am really sorry but you can't treat James like that. I don't know what will happen if he gets too stressed out and last night didn't exactly help," Greg said.**

"**Stressed out? Do you know what this has done to me? I'm stressed to the max," Lisa said.**

"**And I'm sorry about that Lisa but stressing James out isn't going to make your problem any better," Greg said.**

"**Yeah it will maybe he'll loose that thing and then see how I feel," Lisa mumbled to herself.**

"**You bitch," Greg said looking at her with disgust.**

"**Whatever Greg," Lisa said.**

"**You don't deserve to become a mother," Greg said.**

"**Yeah and James doesn't deserve to become a father," Lisa said.**

"**I'm sorry you feel that way, but you can bet that I'll see that James and his child come out of this as healthy as can be," Greg said while rubbing his face.**

"**Do you even know what his chances of surviving are, Greg?" Lisa asked.**

"**Good because I won't see anything happen to him or that child of his," Greg said with a look of determination.**

"**Well he'll be in good hands," Lisa said.**

"**Yeah because I'm not loosing him or his baby," Greg said.**

"**Look I'm sorry for last night but it's not fair that he can become pregnant after one time," Lisa said letting the tears come.**

"**I'm sorry Lisa that it happened that way. But look at it this way. You at least don't have to figure out how you're going to work and take care of a child at the same time with no family close by," Greg said.**

"**When did you become so caring of James?" Lisa asked after rubbing her face.**

"**He's the only friend I've ever had and I'm not going to loose him because of something that he decided to do. I don't know what'll happen over the next six months but at the end he'll still be alive," Greg said.**

"**This is the first time I've ever heard you talk about someone like that. Is this messed up or what?" Lisa asked chuckling.**

"**Yes but that's James for you," Greg said letting a small smile show.**

"**No that would be you," Lisa said smiling.**

"**Whatever," Greg said.**

"**Ok since I can't change what's happening what can I do to make sure I get one of my best doctors back in six months?" Lisa asked.**

**She wasn't happy with Greg for what he said but knew he said it out of anger just like what she had said.**

"**I don't know Lisa. I have to figure out who these people are. Because if they're who I think they are James isn't safe," Greg said taking a seat again.**

"**What do you mean?" Lisa asked.**

"**I think whoever murdered Frank is after James," Greg said.**

"**What?" Lisa asked horrified. She may not like that James was pregnant on the first attempt but she cared deeply for him and didn't want to see anything happen to him.**

"**Yeah the police said that he was murdered so I'm thinking that it was over this whole thing. And somehow they found out that James was involved so now they're after him," Greg said.**

"**What are you going to do?" Lisa asked.**

"**I don't know. Because I can't be looking over his shoulder all the time because he'll know something's up," Greg said.**

"**GREG! You haven't told him?" Lisa asked.**

"**No. Think about that for a minute. He's been freaking out about the baby as it is. Think if he found that someone was after the baby. I don't even want to think what would happen then," Greg said.**

"**Oh God," Lisa said.**

**Once James got into the house he sat down to watch some TV but found nothing on. So he decided to call Greg and see what he was up to.**

"**What James?" Greg asked.**

"**Where are you?" James asked.**

"**Is that James?" Lisa asked.**

"**I'm over at bar," Greg said hoping James didn't hear Lisa's voice but too late.**

"**Oh well talk to you later then," James said hanging up.**

'**That was weird. Must have went to go chew Lisa out about last night. Better save her,' James thought to himself getting up and going to change into work clothes before heading out of the house. He never saw the people sitting across the street from the apartment.**

**Once James got to the hospital he walked straight to Lisa's office where he found the two chatting like old friends.**

"**Greg we need to figure something out," Lisa said not realizing that James was coming their way.**

"**I know but I can't tell him," Greg said.**

"**Tell me what?" James asked.**

"**Nothing," Lisa asked.**

"**Guys?" James asked again.**

"**It's nothing James. We were talking about an old friend of Cuddy's," Greg said.**

"**Greg what is going on?" James asked coming into the office.**

"**Sit down," Greg said knowing that he wasn't getting out of it.**

"**For the last two weeks…I've started noticing some people following you around the hospital," Greg said facing James.**

"**What?" James asked unconsciously putting his hand on his stomach.**

"**Its fine James nothing will happen," Lisa said.**

"**How can you say that?" James asked facing her.**

"**Because we won't let anything happen to either of you," Greg said.**

"**Greg you can't be looking over my shoulder 24/7," James said turning to look at Greg again.**

"**But I can try," Greg said.**

"**Come on Greg that's impossible. You can't be looking over my shoulder all the time," James said.**

"**I can or you can be. But one of us will be," Greg said.**

"**I hate to say this but have you thought of just taking a leave of absence from the hospital for awhile?" Lisa asked.**

"**What?" James asked.**

"**Well not forever just maybe until they get tired and leave," Lisa said.**

"**Lisa I can't just leave like that. I can't leave you guys short handed," James said.**

"**PERFECT!" Greg said smile on his face.**

"**Greg I'm not leaving her short handed," James said.**

"**Besides where would I go?" James asked after a couple of minutes of silence.**

"**I don't know but James if I'm right it's not safe for either of you," Greg said.**

'**Ok I sound like someone from a movie now,' Greg thought to himself.**

"**What do you mean?" James asked. He had yet to realize he had his hand on his stomach.**

"**James, Frank was murdered. I think whoever did it is still after you," Greg said.**

"**What?" James asked feeling the tears come to the surface.**

"**I don't know who they are but I think they're still after something. I don't know what but I think you hold the key to it," Greg said.**

"**What's so funny?" Greg asked.**

"**There for a minute you two had me going. I thought you were serious," James said taking a deep breath.**

"**James, Greg's telling the truth. Someone is looking for something. Frank's family called and said that someone had been through the house looking for something. They're not sure what but something because all of his stuff was turned over but nothing seemed to be missing," Lisa said.**

"**Oh come on Lisa. Who would want to murder Frank?" James asked.**

"**I don't know James but whoever did it wanted to make sure that Frank suffered. It could have just been some bad deal gone sour. But whatever they may be after you too; and I for one am not taking the chance that it isn't because of this," Lisa said pointing to James's stomach.**

"**This? THIS? THIS IS MY BABY WE'RE TALKING ABOUT DAMN IT!" James said jumping up from his seat while laying his hand back on his stomach.**

"**James calm down. I wasn't blaming you for it. I don't want to see you get hurt. So unless you're giving the kid up we need to get you somewhere safe," Lisa said.**

"**FUCK YOU!" James said before storming out of the office.**

"**No I'll handle it," Lisa said seeing Greg starting to stand up.**

**Lisa decided to go out front to see if maybe James was out there but he wasn't. So then she decided to go see if he wasn't on his balcony. After finding him not there she knew the only other place he'd go was the roof so as fast as she could she ran up the stairs. Once Lisa got up there she found James up there looking over the edge.**

"**James what are you doing up here?" Lisa asked.**

"**What does it look like?" James asked not turning around.**

"**James why would you want to end your life?" Lisa asked ready to cry.**

"**I'm not going to. But I should," James said.**

"**Why?" Lisa asked letting the tears fall down her cheeks.**

"**Because this baby will never be safe from whoever wants him or her," James said.**

"**James please we'll find a way for you and the baby to be safe. Please just come here," Lisa said.**

"**Why should I?" James asked turning around with his hand still on his stomach.**

"**Because Greg and I both care about you very muchLisa said.**

"**Greg doesn't care for anyone but himself. Ask him," James said turning back around.**

"**James please come back over here. We'll figure something out," Lisa said.**

"**It's too late Lisa," James said and with that he jumped off the edge of the building.**

James sat up sweat rolling down his face. His heart was pounding in his chest. He couldn't believe that dream he'd just had. He felt sick…wait that was his morning sickness. So just as fast as James could he got up from the couch and ran to the bathroom.

Greg woke up to the sounds of vomiting. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was only 5am.

'What is he doing up this early?' Greg thought to himself.

He laid there for a few more minutes and then got up to check up on James.

"James?" Greg asked shielding his eyes from the bright light of the bathroom.

"Yeah?" James asked looking up from where his head was resting on the wall.

"What's wrong?" Greg asked coming into the bathroom.

He knew it was more then just morning sickness because of the paleness and sweat on James's face.

"Bad dream," James said.

"Want to talk?" Greg asked coming to sit on the bathtub.

"Not really," James said.

"Fine," Greg said getting up to go back to bed.

"Wait," James said.

"What?" Greg asked turning back around.

"Is it true?" James asked.

"What?" Greg asked taking his seat again.

"About the people?" James asked.

"James I don't know what you're talking about," Greg said.

"Is there really someone following me?" James asked not looking Greg in the eye.

"Where did you hear that?" Greg asked.

"My dream," James said.

"Maybe you better tell me about this dream," Greg said.

"You and Lisa were at the hospital bitching each other out about yesterday. You told her that there were some people following me and you were scared for me. You thought that maybe it was the people that murdered Frank. So is it true?" James asked feeling the lump in his throat.

"Yes," Greg said looking down at the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me?" James asked letting a tear slide down his cheek.

"Because I didn't want to scare you," Greg said still not looking up.

"Greg I'm already afraid for my child's life. I'm afraid that someone will find out him or her and then what?" James asked.

"I won't let that happen," Greg said looking up at James.

"How can you be so sure? Tell me Greg how can you be so sure that no one will hurt him? You can't be looking over my shoulder 24/7. I can't do this. I can't be wondering all the time who's going to find out. Hell I wish I would have died in that dream now," James said crying now.

"James, don't you dare talk that way!" Greg exclaimed.

"It's true Greg. My child would be better off dead like you and Cuddy keep saying. He doesn't have a chance with me. Hell he'll be lucky if he's even born," James said.

"James you'll be a very good father to this baby. He or she will have all the love they can ever want. I know you. You will give him or her everything they could possibly want," Greg said sitting down beside James.

"You don't know that. I wish I'd never started this now. I want this child but I'm not going to sit around for the next 6 months and wonder when someone's going to find out. I can't do it," James said.

Instead of saying anything Greg just pulled James into his arms and let him cry it out.

About five minutes later there was a knock at the door. So Greg got himself detached from James and then went to answer the door. He was shocked to see Lisa Cuddy of all people standing there at the door looking like she'd been crying all night long.

'Which she probably has,' Greg thought to himself.

"Lisa what are you doing here?" Greg asked.

"I need to talk to James," Lisa said looking up into Greg's eyes.

"What for?" Greg asked.

"I need to apologize for yesterday," Lisa said.

"He's sleeping," Greg said.

"Let her in," James said from the bathroom.

"Come on in," Greg said rolling his eyes in the direction of the bathroom.

"What do you want?" James asked wiping off his face but not moving from the floor.

"Look James I'm sooooooooo sorry for what I said yesterday. I didn't mean a word of it. I was just mad because I've always wanted to have a child but I can't have children," Lisa said.

"Its fine you had every right to say it," James said.

"No I didn't," Lisa said kneeling on the floor.

"You know it'd be a lot more comfortable in the living room," Greg said standing in the doorway.

"It's fine," James said.

"Whatever," Greg said.

"James I'm sorry I was just mad. I had no right to say that to you. You'll make a better parent then I ever would," Lisa said.

"Lisa don't say that. You'll make a better parent not me. What can I offer a child? Money? That's about it," James said.

"You can also offer love and support," Lisa said.

"Yeah I couldn't even love my wife how can I love this child?" James asked hand right back on his stomach.

"Because you care for it and will do everything in your power to help him or her," Lisa said sitting down beside James.

That's the way it went for the next couple of hours. Both of them saying how the other would be better with a child. They only stopped talking when Greg came back in and handed James his med at 6. Then they went back to talking. Finally about 8 o'clock Greg was pulled between the two of them for comfort.

"How did I get pulled into this?" Greg asked after taking a seat between the two.

"Just lucky I guess," Lisa said.

'Yeah I'd feel a whole lot better if this was two women crying on my shoulder instead of one woman and a man,' Greg thought to himself as he let them each cry on is shoulder.

Both had finally broken down after James said "I want my baby Lisa."

That's when Lisa realized for the first time in hours that James really wanted his child and would do everything in his power to make sure it was safe.

Once Greg got both of them calmed down they all moved into the living room.

"So it's settled then?" Greg asked.

"Yes I'll call my mom up today and see if I can swing by tonight and talk to her and the rest of the family," James said.

"Good and then Monday we'll tell my team what's going on and make sure that Cam's up for it. Then every week I'll come check up on you and make sure everything's fine with the baby," Greg said.

"No Chase is going to be my doctor," James said.

"Ok we'll figure that out later just talk to your family first James," Lisa said.

"Ok," James said.

"And I'll get started on that paperwork," Lisa said.

"Ok," Greg and James said at the same time.

"Then I'll talk to you guys later," Lisa said walking towards the door.

"Bye," both men said at the same time.

"I'll go make that call," James said.

"Ok," Greg said going back to his bedroom to go change.

After James made his call he got packed because he planned on staying the night. Then left for his parents' house seeing that it was noon already. James knew it'd take two to three hours to get there. Of course he didn't leave before Greg made sure he had his meds and cell on him in case Greg needed to confirm anything to the family. Or Greg thought James had his meds. Really he was just bringing his work with him. Then he left for his parents' house.

Next Chapter: James arrives


	8. Chapter 8

Title: You're a moron, James

Summary: James does something that he never thought he'd do in his life.

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House.

Part: 8

Warring: Contains MPREG(male pregnancy) So if You don't like then don't read

AN: This is kind of an AU. It doesn't take place after any eps. House and James are friends and House has his team working him.

AN2: Thanks to my Beta reader for correcting the mistakes

James had no sooner pulled into the driveway before his brother Jeff came running out of the house.

"Jimmy!" Jeff exclaimed almost pulling his brother out of the car before James could even put the car into park.

"Jeff!" James said throwing his arms around his brother and hugging him just as hard.

"How have you been?" James asked after Jeff released him.

"Good as can be expected with a wife and one year old," Jeff said clapping James on the back.

"That's good," James said returning the gesture as they were walking up to the house.

James could barely get into the house before he was getting attacked by three different people.

"James!" Lisa said wrapping her arms around James.

"Hey Lisa. How have you been?" James asked smiling down at his niece while wrapping his arms around her.

"Good but I've missed you," Lisa said.

"I know but you know how life gets when you're a doctor," James said before the little girl on his left leg spoke up.

"Jimmy!" Sarah said.

"Who's this?" James asked looking down at the little girl.

"It's me Uncle Jimmy!" squealed the little girl.

"Who are you? I don't know your name," James said looking down at the little girl.

"It's me Sarah!" Sarah squealed.

"Sarah? Sarah who? Does anyone know this child?" James asked looking around at his family.

"Sarah Wilson!" Sarah said putting her hands on her hips, just like her Uncle Jimmy.

"Can't be, the Sarah Wilson I know is only this tall," James said showing her with his hand.

"I've grown!" Sarah said.

"So you have," James said smiling while picking her up and hugging and kissing her.

That was a game James had started playing with Sarah when she was just a year old. Since he wasn't home as much as he liked he always acted like he didn't know her when he came. Usually one of his brothers would jump in and tell him who she was. Sarah loved it when James came.

"Nimmy," the little boy on James's other leg said.

"Now who's this?" James asked looking down to see a little boy attached to his leg.

"That's Josh!" Sarah said.

"No Josh is only a baby," James said.

"That's him," Sarah said.

"Are you sure?" James asked looking his five year old niece in the eye.

Instead of replying her little head just started bobbing up and down really fast.

"Ok I guess I can take your word," James said setting her down to pick Josh up.

"What are you laughing at?" James asked looking over at Lisa.

"Oh just that ever since grandma said you were coming she's been hopping up and down with excitement," Lisa said laughing at her sister.

"Hmm," James said setting Josh down after giving him his hug and kisses.

"James!" Rob said coming into the house and pulling his brother into a man hug.

"ROB!" James said returning the hug just as hard if not harder.

"Rob, be nice," Sam said coming into the house behind her husband.

"Oh let the boy be," Fred said coming into the house.

"James!" Beth said running over to James and giving him a hug and kiss.

"Hey Beth," James said.

"Now all of you move away from my little boy," Sandy said.

"Hey mom," James said smiling.

"James, James, James what am I going to do with you?" Sandy asked.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Well you always stir up attention when you come. I think we're going to have to ban you from this house," Sandy said with a very serious look on her face.

"Well I guess then you guys won't be getting your presents," James said returning the look.

"Well maybe we can let you stay just until Christmas," Sandy said.

"Thank mom," James said.

"Get over here," Sandy said smiling while pulling her son into a hug.

(AN: You all are probably really confused now about James's family here's the way they go in order of age:

Rob(41) and Sam Wilson:

Children:

Lisa: 13

Sarah: 5

James(37)

Jeff(29) and Beth

Child:

Josh: 1

Parents:

Fred and Sandy Wilson

Hope that helps)

"Hi mom," James said returning the hug.

"Oh it's sooooooooo good to see you again James," Sandy said kissing her son on the cheek.

"Good to see you too mom," James said.

"James? Have you been putting on weight?" Sandy asked noticing that her son seemed to have a little meat on his bones now.

"You could say that," James said.

"What? Finally find someone can actually cook?" Jeff asked.

"No I have to cook if I want to eat. No one cooks for me," James said.

"Hey what's with the glasses?" Fred asked coming over to his son.

"Hey dad," James said hugging his dad.

"Son," Fred said returning the gesture.

"Yeah really Jimmy. When did you start wearing glasses again? I remember you couldn't wait to get out of those," Rob said.

"My contacts were just bugging me today so I decided to wear my glasses," James said after he and his dad had separated.

"Hmm," Rob said. He had no reason not to trust his little brother.

"So how's life been treating you son?" Fred asked.

"Good as can be expected," James said.

"I've told you James if you ever need a place to stay you're always welcomed here," Sandy said.

"Thanks mom but I already have a place," James said.

"I'm a woman so I won't say how I feel about your new place dear," Sandy said smiling up at her son.

"That was my old place mom," James said.

"You got a new place?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I was forced to by a friend of mine," James said.

"What's her name dear?" Sandy asked.

"His name is Greg," James said.

"His?" Fred asked.

"It's the guy I lived with after Julie kicked me out," James said.

"Why are you living with him again dear?" Sandy asked.

"Because I was forced to after Frank died," James said.

"Dear I think you better just start from the beginning," Sandy said.

She knew about Frank's passing because she and her husband were at the funeral. They had left soon after because Sandy knew when her son wanted to be alone. And when he wanted someone around to help him through what he was going though.

"I will after dinner because it's a very long story and there are a few ears that don't need to hear this," James said looking right at Lisa.

"Hey! I'm 13 I should be able to hear whatever he has to say," Lisa said.

"Lisa don't start. If Uncle James doesn't think you're old enough then you're not," Sam said.

"Fine," Lisa said plan forming in her head already.

Once Rob and Jeff helped James get his bags out of the car they got him settled in the guest room that used to be Jeff's when he was younger. After that was done the guys decided to go play hoops for awhile until dinner was ready. Really they just didn't want to be put to work by the girls.

"Come on!" Lisa said to James.

"You guys go ahead," James said.

"Please?" Lisa said giving him the puppy dog eyes and lip.

"Fine," James said never being able to turn down that face.

'I'll be dead if Greg or Lisa ever find out. Oh well I'll be dead after tonight anyways,' James thought to himself as he got his shoes on so he could go out with his niece.

It ended up being his two brothers against him and his niece.

"So what's the bet dad?" Lisa asked.

"Oh so now you bet against your daughter?" James asked surprised by that.

"Well it's just a little friendly bet," Rob said.

"Sure it is," James said.

"Oh for that you're getting it," Rob said coming over and putting James in a head lock.

"Not so tough anymore are you?" Rob asked when James didn't get out of the headlock right away.

Usually he was out within a couple of minutes.

"Boys!" Sandy said coming to the door.

"Yeah?" James and Rob asked at the same time.

"Let go of your brother James!" Sandy said.

When Sandy had yelled James took the time to get his brother into a head lock.

"Fine," James said letting go of his brother.

"Thank you," Sandy said going back into the house.

"So what's the deal?" Lisa asked used to her dad and uncle acting like children all the time.

"You beat us an extra two dollars in your allowance this week. But when we beat you, you do the dishes like your mom asked and no complaining," Rob said.

"Make it five dollars," Lisa said.

"Deal," Rob said.

"Deal," Lisa said and they shook on it.

"Let's get to playing," Jeff said.

"Bring it on," Lisa said.

So with that the game begun. James of course was making sure that no one hit him in the stomach. About twenty minutes into the game James had to call a time out.

"You ok there old man?" Rob asked.

"Who you calling old?" James asked trying to catch his breath while pushing his glasses up on his face.

"You ok?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah I'll be back in five," James said going into the house.

"What's up with him?" Jeff asked.

"Who knows," Rob said.

James found out that it wasn't a good idea to try and play in work clothes and shoes. So he went and got into a pair of jeans, a wife beater, and of course his tennis shoes. Once he was dressed he went back out where they were waiting for him.

"Let's go," James said.

"Are you sure you don't want to at least put on a sweater?" Rob asked.

"Nope," James said.

"Ok but don't tell mom I didn't warn you," Rob said.

"Come on throw the ball," James said regretting it soon because his brother did and it hit him square in the stomach knocking the wind out of him.

"James!" all three shouted at once running over to him. 

"Oh God man I'm sorry," Rob said.

"Its fine," James said getting back up.

He was a little shaken by it but had a gut feeling you could say that the baby was alright. He just prayed to God he was right.

At five thirty the game was called because it was dinner time.

"James where is your sweater?" Sandy asked after prayer had been said.

"He didn't wear one," Jeff said.

"JAMES!" Sandy yelled.

"I was hot mom. It's fine," James said.

"Sandy now you know our boys. They still don't listen to us," Fred said winking at his son.

"Yes I'm not sure where I went wrong," Sandy said.

"I think it was with Jeff over here," James said pointing to his brother that was on his right.

"Don't start young man," Sandy said after Jeff punched James in the arm.

"I still feel like a kid every time I'm over here," Jeff said.

"Maybe because that's the way you act," James said pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Hmm," Jeff said going back to his dinner.

Once dinner was done the boys helped their mother and the girls clean up. Of course Rob thought that Lisa should have to do the dishes. But she and James said otherwise because they had beaten them after all fair and square.

"Ok now what is it you need to talk to us about?" Sandy asked scaring James a little. He had been looking at the bruise that'd formed on his stomach from getting hit by the ball earlier. He never heard his mother coming until she spoke up.

"Oh don't worry we sent the little ones and Lisa upstairs," Sandy said seeing the hand gesture that her son made.

"Ok you all better take a seat," James said not realizing that his niece was just behind the wall of the dinning room.

"Ok go ahead dear," Sandy said once everyone had taken a seat expect for Rob who was standing by the wall that his daughter was on the other side of.

"You remember how I told you Frank and I were trying to get a drug approved by the FDA?" James asked standing up.

"Yes, but I thought you said they didn't approve you," Sandy said.

"They didn't," James said not being able to look his mom in the eye.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like the next part?" Sandy asked.

"Because you probably won't," James said not looking up.

"Go ahead boy," Fred said.

"Frank decided that since they didn't feel comfortable testing on a woman we should do the test on a man and lie to them then," James said still finding something interesting in the floor.

"James what are you saying?" Sandy asked.

"I'm saying that I'm almost three months pregnant with your future grandchild," James said finally looking his mother in the eye.

"WHAT?" all four females said at the same time.

"LISA GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Sam exclaimed knowing that Lisa was on the other side of the wall.

Of course Lisa tried to run but her father grabbed her arm before she could leave. He knew she was behind the wall because that's what him and his brothers used to do when they were little.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!" Sam exclaimed pointing to the upstairs.

"Yes mom," Lisa said not looking her mom in the eye.

"Now wait just a minute. How can you be pregnant?" Sandy asked.

"Because Frank and I went ahead and did the experiment on me. So it's luck or whatever I am," James said not being able to look his mother in the eye.

"Ok I think you better start from the beginning James," Sandy said.

"Ok," James said and with that told his family the whole story from beginning to up until now.

"So you're saying that what? You want to live with mom and dad and put them in danger too?" Rob asked.

"No I don't want to put them in danger. I don't even want to do this. But I'm being forced by Greg," James said.

"What? How is he forcing you?" Rob asked.

"I knew this would be a mistake coming here," James said heading for the door.

"Sit," Fred said looking his son square in the eye while holding his upper arm.

"What?" James asked his dad.

"Sit you're not running away from your problem," Fred said.

"Like I could even if I wanted to," James said taking a seat seeing as that his dad wasn't going to let go of his arm any time soon.

"You say that you're what? Three months pregnant? So that means the baby would be born in what? June?" Fred asked.

"Yes I guess," James said.

"What do you mean you guess?" Rob asked.

"Well I can't exactly go back and look and see. I'm playing all of this by ear," James said letting his temper get the better of him.

"James honey calm down," Sandy said taking his hand.

"Sorry mom," James said.

"It's ok honey. I know how those hormones can be," Sandy said smiling at her son.

"So what? Stay here with mom and dad and just hope to hell those people don't find you?" Rob asked.

"Pretty much," James said not looking up from the table.

"No you're not staying here and putting our parents' lives in jeopardy because you got stupid," Rob said.

"ROBERT ALLEN WILSON YOU KNOCK THAT SHIT OFF THIS MINUTE!" Sandy yelled getting up while pointing her finger in her son's face.

"I'm out of here," Rob said disgusted that his family would go along with this.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this," James said standing up before hearing his cell go off.

"Shit," James said under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Sandy asked.

"Nothing," James said going to turn off the alarm to his cell.

"James?" Sandy asked standing up.

"It's just the reminder that I need to take my medicine," James said.

"Ok dear," Sandy said smiling at her son.

Once James got to his room he realized he'd forgotten the med. So now he could either go home or call Greg. He was thinking just going home would be the best idea. But Greg had other plans for him. No sooner had James turned off the alarm his cell started ringing.

"Wilson," James said answering the cell.

"Forget something?" Greg asked.

"Yeah I know. I'm just packing up to head home," James said.

"Too late I'm already here," Greg said hanging up the phone.

James went down stairs to see that Greg was indeed there in front of his parents' house.

"Who's that?" Sam asked coming into the living room from talking to her daughter.

"Greg," James said.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Long story," James said holding open the door for Greg to come in.

"I think this belongs to you," Greg said pushing the case into James's chest.

"Thanks," James said taking it and walking back to his room.

"Ok I'll just stay down here," Greg said.

"Whatever," James replied back.

Once James took his med he came back down to find his parents, brothers and sister-in-laws all talking to Greg.

"So is it true?" Rob asked.

"What?" James asked after throwing away the tube.

"That you had no clue that there were people following you until yesterday?" Rob asked.

He was feeling ashamed of his behavior towards his brother. He thought that James had known all along and just couldn't handle it. So now he'd come running home to their parents figuring that they'd keep him safe.

'Get a grip Rob he's not like that and you know it,' Rob thought to himself.

"Yes it's true, so what?" James asked.

"God I'm sorry man," Rob said.

"No using God's name," Sandy said.

"Sorry mom," Rob said after giving his bro a hug.

"Its ok dear," Sandy said smiling at her oldest son.

"So what do we do from here?" Rob asked.

"We?" James asked not quite believing the hug.

"Yes we. We're family and I'll be damned if someone thinks they're going to lay their hands on my niece or nephew. They have another thing coming if they do," Rob said determination in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Sandy asked seeing the pained look on James's face.

"You might as well lock me in a bubble now," James said.

"What do you mean?" Beth who'd been trying to swallow all of this asked.

"Oh just the fact that I have Greg over here acting like mom, mom being her usual self, and Rob acting like mom. I don't even want to think how you two are going to be," James said.

"Hormones?" Rob asked looking over at Greg.

"I don't know ask them," Greg said pointing to the women.

"Yes," Sandy said.

"WOULD YOU STOP WITH THE HORMONE CRAP? IT'S NOT HORMONES!" James yelled.

"Hey that's my line," Greg said.

"Don't even start that one Greg," James said.

"Spoilsport," Greg said.

Instead of replying James just rolled his eyes at him.

By the time all the adults went to bed they were all having a little bit of a hard time digesting all of what they'd heard tonight. That was a lot for them to take in after all. But Sandy was confident that they'd make it through in one piece. Little did she know how tough that'd be in the end.

Next chapter: Monday morning


	9. Chapter 9

Title: You're a moron, James

Summary: James does something that he never thought he'd do in his life.

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House.

Part: 9

Warring: Contains MPREG(male pregnancy) So if You don't like then don't read

AN: This is kind of an AU. It doesn't take place after any eps. House and James are friends and House has his team working him.

AN2: Thanks to my Beta reader for correcting the mistakes

James was happy that it was Monday because it meant he could get away from Greg and his crazy family. Ok they weren't crazy, they just drove him nuts at times. But what were families for if not to do that?

"Ok I called this little meeting because we have a new case that'll top all that we've ever seen," Greg said pulling close the curtains in the conference room.

"What now?" Foreman asked biting into his lunch.

"I'm the new case," James said.

"What?" Cameron asked.

"Let's just say that this will be a year you'll never forget," Greg said taking a seat.

"What's going on?" Foreman asked seeing Cuddy walking in.

"You all knew Frank right?" James asked.

At the shake of their heads he went on.

"So what's that got to do with us?" Chase asked after James told them that he was two days shy of being three months pregnant.

"Because you get to help Brit boy," Greg said smile on his face.

"I'm Australian," Chase said irritated.

"Whatever," Greg said.

"There's more," James said.

"What?" Cameron asked.

"I have to go into hiding," James said.

"Why?" Cameron asked.

"Because like I said there are people after either me or my baby and I'm not chancing it," James said.

"So where are you going to go?" Cameron asked.

She didn't want to see James leave. He made working fun and House behave himself.

"I'm going to stay at my parents' house for a couple of months," James said while thinking 'I hope for only a couple of months because I don't think I can stand much more then that.'

"How do you know they won't follow you there?" Chase asked.

"Because I'll be a woman while I'm there," James said turning bright red.

"WHAT?" all three yelled at the same time.

"Here comes to fun part," Greg said stealing the bag of chips James had just to have them snatched back by Cuddy.

"I won't really be a woman. Just acting like one. Blame Greg, it was his brilliant idea," James said pointing at Greg.

"Thanks," Greg said.

"Wait if you're going to be a woman where are you going to be?" Chase asked.

"Here's how it's going to work. While I'm at my parents' house acting like a female. Everyone will say that I'm out of the states helping a friend in a foreign country," James said.

"So what's the cover story as to why you'd be at your parents' as a female?" Cameron said.

"That's where you, Greg and Chase come in," James said.

"Why me?" Cameron asked.

"Because you've got a thing for me," Greg said.

That made Cameron blush bright red.

"Knock it off Greg," James said.

"You are no fun Jimmy," Greg said.

"So be it," James said.

"So what about this story?" Foreman asked.

"Cameron you and Greg are married…" James said before getting interrupted.

"There is no way on Earth I am going to act like he is my husband," Cameron said horrified.

"You don't want to be my wife?" Greg asked faking hurt.

"Anyhow you two can't have children because Greg screwed up his sperm with all those pills he takes. So you either had three choices: adopt, find a surrogate mother or not have children. You want a child but adoption would be out because of your work schedules. You and I've known each other since we were little girls…don't laugh. Jamie is dating me James and her doctors have put her on bed rest for awhile since she's not a young girl anymore. She is after all 33 years old. And Greg was pushing for it. Greg and Allison are both afraid that something will happen to her while they're at work so they asked James's parents if she could stay with them and they said sure. So that's why she's staying out there with them while James is gone. He's supposed to be back about the same time the baby is going to be born," James said.

"Wait one thing. If I'm supposed to be long time friends with your female half. How do you know your male half?" Cameron asked noticing how weird that sounded to her.

"Greg introduced us to each other and we've been dating ever since then. So we've been dating for five months because it took two months before she actually got pregnant," James said.

"So where do I come into all of this?" Chase asked.

"The cover story is that you and Jamie dated back in med school. Well you did her so she's not embarrassed to have you looking down there. She doesn't want Greg looking down because he'd either make wise crack or take pictures so you opted to be her doctor. Got it? Good," James said turning red.

"Great," Chase said.

"Well I need to go get my charts ready for the doctor that'll be taking over for me," James said.

"Wait just one more question. You don't think people are going think it's weird that you're only three months pregnant but on bed-rest?" Cameron asked.

"That's why he'll be four months along almost five," Greg said holding up a pregnancy belly.

"Oh," Cameron said.

"I refuse to wear that," James said.

"Now come on honey. You know the doctor said you need to stay off your feet," Greg said getting up.

"Move your hands or lose them," James said.

"Fine see if I ever try to be nice again," Greg said.

"Umm…so when do you go to your parents' house?" Cameron asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon. You and Greg are driving me there," James said.

"Oh," Cameron said.

She really couldn't fight this because she knew in the end she'd still be made to go with.

"Well I'll see you all later," James said before exiting the conference room and going back to his office.

"This will be an interesting year," Chase said.

"By the way no talking about this to your little friends," Greg said.

"What? I was just saying," Greg said after all three just glared at him for the comment.

The rest of the day was pretty boring for the team. After work James and Greg headed back to the house so James could get packed. He didn't have to worry about buying women's clothing because Cameron was taking care of that for him. Greg had volunteered her for the job. Little did James know as he went to bed what Greg had in store for him tomorrow.

Next morning…

When James woke up he found a purple shirt hanging from the TV stand. There was a note pinned to it but James couldn't read it so he put on his glasses and then went to read the note.

_James this is for you. House made me buy it I swear! I'll see you on Friday._

_Love,_

_Cameron_

"Oh rats did she rat me out?" Greg asked coming into the living room with a med for James.

"You have got to be kidding me," James said after taking it.

"Nope," Greg said.

"Great this just keeps getting better and better," James said sarcastically.

"And it only gets better from here," Greg said handing over the pregnancy belly.

"Stop glaring at me," Greg said.

"Really stop that James and just go get ready so I can get back here before midnight," Greg said.

"What are you talking about?" James asked.

"Well at soon as you're ready to go we'll be leaving. My wife has to work today so she can't make it," Greg said.

James didn't realize until they were half way to his parents' house that Greg had a wedding band on.

"You're actually wearing a wedding band?" James asked.

"Well I am married," Greg said.

"Whatever. I'm going to nap until we're there," James said feeling like an idiot dressed in women's clothes and wig.

He was of course wearing his glasses because he found that if he didn't he looked too much like his regular self.

"Ok," Greg said.

"Hey we're there," Greg said rubbing the pregnancy belly.

"Remove that hand or lose it," James said waking up.

"Come on Jamie you know that's my child you're carrying," Greg said pulling into the driveway.

"Just get out," Greg said seeing the glare that James was sending him.

Once James got settled into the guest room Greg left to head back home since it was already noon.

"Well I'll see you Friday," Greg said giving Jamie a hug.

"Bye," Jamie said waving as Greg pulled out.

"I'm going to go rest for awhile," Jamie said.

"Good idea," Sandy said.

Next chapter: Christmas day


	10. Chapter 10

Title: You're a moron, James

Summary: James does something that he never thought he'd do in his life.

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House.

Part: 10

Warring: Contains MPREG(male pregnancy) So if You don't like then don't read

AN: This is kind of an AU. It doesn't take place after any eps. House and James are friends and House has his team working him.

AN2: Thanks to my Beta reader for correcting the mistakes

AN3: Chapter takes place Thursday December 25th, 2005

Over the last two days the family had gotten into a routine. Really they'd had it for quite some time but now they had to incorporate James into it.

Sandy took care of her grandbabies while their parents worked; so she was always up by 6:30 in the morning. She took Lisa and Sarah to school and picked them up. She found that her son was also up by then which had surprised Rob when he first came over.

Sandy couldn't understand why since her son was a doctor and had to be in his office by eight.

Once Sandy got up she'd get breakfast ready for her son and husband who had to be to work by eight. Well he didn't have to be since he was the boss of his own company but he liked to be on time for his clients. He'd been that way for the last 45 years and wasn't about to change. Since Rob and Sam lived right next door to his parents' house, Rob would come over to make sure that James was up so his five year old didn't wake James. He wanted to make sure that his brother got all the sleep he could now before the baby came. He knew James wouldn't be getting much once the baby was born. The only reason that he'd come around so fast was his wife had threatened to make him sleep in their dog house which would mean the dog would be sleeping in his bed with his wife.

Since Sam had to be to work by nine she would get up and ready then wake her husband so he could get their daughters ready for the day.

Usually while the girls were eating Rob went over to his parents' house to make sure everyone was up then came back to get the girls and take them over there, then he would go to work. The nice part for him was his dad didn't get upset if he was late as long as he wasn't real late he excused it. They owned one of the only insurance companies in town. There was one other one but no one liked to use them because they didn't know them like they did Fred and his family.

Jeff brought Josh over to the house about 7:45 which gave Sandy just enough time to get the girls to school before they'd be late. Since Beth had to be to work by nine she didn't have time to take their son to his grandparents' house.

This week Sandy didn't have to worry about taking the girls to school since they had off due to it being Christmas.

Jeff and Beth lived about two blocks away from the house so it didn't make too far of a drive for them. Jeff owned the only music store in town. He knew music like the back of his hand. If you gave him even a few notes he could usually tell you what song or artist you wanted. He knew it all which amazed his family. Beth was Sam's sectary, Sam was a lawyer. They were the only two out of the family besides James that worked in New Jersey.

That's how Jeff had met Beth was through Sam. He'd gone to deliver a CD for Sam that she wanted to borrow for a case. Sam hadn't been in that day so Beth had taken it promising to give it to Sam as soon as she got back to the office. Turned out Sam really didn't need the CD. She and Rob thought that they'd hit it off so she'd lied to get him to come to her office. They'd been right because things had progressed very fast from there. They dated about six months before getting engaged. A year after they started dating they got married.

The one thing that James had been worried about was going to Church on Sundays and Christmas eve. He didn't know if he should tell the Rabi who he really was or just let him think that he was his parents' future daughter in-law. In the end he decided that he'd tell him that he was their future daughter in-law. He knew that he'd have explaining to do after the baby was born but he decided that he'd figure that out later on. No real reason to worry now about that now though.

Last night the family had gone over to the Church and they'd taken the little ones because they thought that it was important for them to participate in the ceremony. James had forgotten how much he'd missed going to Church like he had as a child and waiting for it to be midnight.

This year since it was the first time that Jamie was away from her family they were not only celebrating Hanukkah but also Christmas day. Sandy wanted to make Jamie feel more at home since she couldn't be with her own family. The rest of the family had agreed since they knew that James really did celebrate Christmas sometimes.

"So Greg and his wife are coming tomorrow right?" Sandy asked.

"Yes that is correct," Jamie said.

"Ok just checking dear," Sandy said as she was serving up breakfast.

Right now James had to be Jamie because his mother had invited a good friend and her daughter to spend Christmas with them.

"Well everyone dig in," Sandy said sitting down herself.

"This is good mom," Rob said.

"Thank you dear," Sandy said.

"Jamie, Sandy was saying this is your third child?" Marry asked.

"No this is my third pregnancy," Jamie said.

Rob and Jeff both had a hard time not laughing. They both found James's female voice very funny. Jeff had been kicked a few times for it because if he started laughing then he usually got Lisa and Rob to laughing. The younger ones didn't understand what was so funny. Yes they knew that James was Jamie but they were still too young to understand it. Sarah had been told not to say anything. James was just hoping that his five year old niece would keep her mouth shut.

"Oh I'm sorry dear," Mary said.

"No it's not like that. I have a daughter from a previous relationship. She lives on her own now. Her dad was older so she mostly lived with him while she was growing up. At the time I didn't think I wanted any more children. I had a little boy about seven years after Lilly, my daughter was born. He lives with her for right now. His dad isn't in the picture so she's taking care of him for me. I had wanted to live with my daughter but the father of this baby didn't want that happening since my daughter is in college all day and my son's in school most of the day too," Jamie said.

"What?" Jamie asked seeing the raised eyebrows of his brothers.

"James just never told us you had a daughter and son," Rob said being the first to recover from his brother's lie. He knew that if he didn't say something then Mary and Pam, Mary's daughter would catch on that something was up.

"Yeah he never said anything to us," Jeff said.

"That's because there's some things that I haven't told your brother," Jamie said glaring at both boys.

"Why not?" Sandy asked wanting to see what her son's lie would be.

"Because I wasn't in a good place when my daughter was born. It's not that I'm ashamed of either of my children. It's just that I was into drugs and stuff when I was with her father, but as soon as I found out I was pregnant, I was able to get clean and have been ever since. I pretty much only slept with her father because he was a police officer. He busted me for drug and alcohol procession. I was looking at 20+ years in prison. At the time I thought it was a good idea to seduce him, seeing if I could get it all dropped. Well little did I know he was a lonely man. He dropped my ticket on the condition that I start seeing him. I agreed figuring that I'd see him a couple of months and then that'd be the end. Well two months later not only had I moved in with him I was also pregnant with Lilly. I told her father and he was happy about it. After she was born he was granted sole custody, because he was afraid that I'd slip back into my old ways and take our daughter down with me. I checked into rehab and have stayed clean. He finally let me have visitations with her and eventually I did start living with him again but then he kicked me out because he thought I was using again. I wasn't, but I never told him that because I knew my daughter was better off staying with him. I did get to see her every weekend and I never missed one time. David ended up getting married and his new wife didn't want me in my own daughter's life. There wasn't anything I could do because I was young and stupid. That's how I ended up with her brother. I guess in my own twisted way I thought I would get back at David by sleeping with his best friend. My son's father did stay around and was helping me raise him. But he was killed about five years ago in the line of duty, he had also been a cop. I was depressed because I'd just lost my husband and my son lost his father. David's wife didn't care. Honestly, I have no clue how those two ended up together, but it was over within a month of Frank's death. I ended up getting back with David, but we found that it just didn't work out for us. He's been there to help me raise my son. He's like a father for George. So I can't really say my daughter is raising my son. Lilly and George both live with David now. He's a very caring and loving man just like James," Jamie said.

"Wow," is all Mary had to say.

"So do you live with David or is your son just living with him for now?" Pam asked.

"David didn't want us to be alone so he asked us to move in with him and Lilly. He takes care of everything we need. He even told me if I didn't want to work I didn't have to, but I couldn't do that.. Besides I'd go crazy not working," Jamie said.

"So how old were you when your daughter was born?" Pam asked.

"I got pregnant with her when I was 15. She was born two months after I turned 16." Jamie said.

"So you're what? 40?" Pam asked.

"PAM!" Mary exclaimed.

"No I'll be 38 this coming year. My daughter will be 22 and my son will be 15," Jamie said.

"Dear I wish I could age like you. You don't look a day over 30," Mary said.

"Just lucky I guess," Jamie said smiling.

"So what do you do for a living dear?" Mary asked.

"I work for a hospital, I'm a nurse," Jamie said.

"So how did you meet the baby's father?" Pam asked.

"That's a funny story. Allison, the baby's father's wife, and I have been friend since we were kids. Anyway, two years after she got married to Greg they came to me and asked if I'd carry their baby. And in all my dealings with Greg I ran into James and we pretty much hit it off from there. We've been dating for a little over six months now," Jamie said.

"I thought you were only four months along," Pam said.

"I am, but I had to do consulting and other stuff to make sure that I could give up this child after he or she is born. Then came the fun part getting knocked up. Greg still makes jokes about that. The man is a big kid at heart," Jamie said.

Really he was just now three months but they were saying he was future along then he actually was. Since Greg had a feeling that James would be stuck at his parents' until the baby was born. They were going to act like Jamie had gone into labor so James had a reason to leave and it not look suspicious to anyone.

"Oh," Pam said.

"Ok while us girls clean up why don't you guys go into the living room?" Sandy asked.

"Ok dear," Fred said.

Once the girls got the dishes done up they went into the living room where the younger ones were trying to open their presents but their daddies had to keep telling them they had to wait.

By the time everyone had opened their presents Jamie was already asleep on the couch with her hand resting on her tummy.

"Well thank you very much for inviting us," Mary said quietly so she didn't wake Jamie up.

"You're welcome," Sandy said smiling at her while seeing them out.

Once they left Sandy went up to her and Fred's room to grab the blanket off the end of their bed to put on James so he didn't get cold.

Next chapter: Greg and Cam come for a visit


	11. Chapter 11

Title: You're a moron, James

Summary: James does something that he never thought he'd do in his life.

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House.

Part: 11

Warring: Contains MPREG(male pregnancy) So if You don't like then don't read

AN: This is kind of an AU. It doesn't take place after any eps. House and James are friends and House has his team working him.

AN2: Thanks to my Beta reader for correcting the mistakes

When Greg woke up he called Cameron to make sure she was also up and moving. He wanted to arrive at the Wilson house by noon. He didn't want to be driving in the snow when it got really slick out, but as much as he hated to, he saw that he would in fact be driving in it, since it seemed to have decided to snow while everyone was asleep. But little did Greg know as he was getting ready, that James was doing something that none of them wanted him doing in his condition.

James had woken up on the couch around 6:30 just to have to rush to the bathroom and get sick. Once he was done he headed back to the couch where he'd slept all night. After dinner he had changed into his pajama bottoms & a t-shirt, then he had decided to watch a movie so he grabbed his pillow and a blanket off his bed and settled down on the couch where he'd fallen asleep. James laid on the couch for about five minutes before realizing that he wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep, so he decided to just get up.

When he sat up he noticed that it was lighter then usual out. So James got up and headed over to the window where he was surprised to see that it'd snowed about a foot to two feet of snow during the night. James knew that the guy his parents had hired to shovel wouldn't be over until close to eight which would mean his dad wouldn't be able to get out to get to work. James also knew that his parents still had the old snow blower that he and Rob had gotten them about three years ago for Christmas. It had been before their dad hurt his back so badly that he could no longer do that kind of thing, so they now hired a guy to do it.

'Well I do know how to do it, since Rob and I used to have to do it as kids. Hell all I've been to them is a pain so I might as well put myself to work,' James thought to himself.

So with that thought stuck in his head, James put on some socks, his dad's oversized boots, an oversized coat and his dad's gloves. Then James got a scarf to cover his mouth. He then remembered why he hated having glasses during this time of the year. It was because they always wanted to fog up with a scarf on. But he had to wear them because otherwise he still looked too much like himself, even while dressed as a woman. He wasn't dressed as a woman now, but he didn't have his contacts with him at all. He had purposely left them at Greg's place.

Once James was finally ready, he went to the garage and opened the door so he could get the blower and shovel out. He first started on the step and sidewalk that led to the house. Then got the snow blower out and started on the drive before anyone parked there.

One hour later…

Jeff and Beth were just pulling up to the house, as they were walking up the drive Jeff thought that it was Rob doing the blowing.

"Hey Rob," Jeff said.

"Probably just didn't hear you," Beth said when James didn't answer.

"Probably not," Jeff said walking the rest of the way up to the house.

A few minutes later Rob came walking up the drive.

"Jeff you're going to catch your death dressed like that," Rob said chuckling that his brother was wearing pajama bottoms when it was freezing outside.

Inside the house…

"Wait what are you doing in here?" Rob asked pointing to Jeff.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Jeff said getting up from the table.

"Wait if you're not out there then who was that?" Rob asked.

"It isn't Frank?" Sandy asked.

"No, his truck isn't here," Rob said.

"Wait, where's James?" Rob asked anger creeping into his voice.

"He was on the couch, he probably just went to his room," Sandy said heading up there now.

"He's not in there!" Sandy said rushing down the stairs while panicking.

"That bastard!" Rob said running outside to see James pulling off his scarf and hood.

"Get in the house now!" Rob about yelled.

"Hold on a minute," James said taking a deep breath.

He forgot how hard this was to do and it was even harder now since he was three months pregnant.

"Now!" Rob said teeth clinched.

"Fine," James said turning off the blower and coming into the house.

"Sit!" Rob yelled pointing to the couch.

"What is your problem?" James asked taking off his gloves and boots so he didn't get snow all over the floor.

"Where were you?" Sandy asked.

"He was outside clearing the driveway," Rob said.

"WHAT?" Sandy yelled.

"So what's your problem?" James asked taking off his coat since he was getting a little hot.

"My problem? MY PROBLEM?!?!? MY PROBLEM IS THAT MY BROHTER IS OUTSIDE IN THE FREEZING COLD DOING HARD LABOR WHILE HE IS THREE MONTHS PREGNANT!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU?" Rob yelled.

"STOP ALL THIS YELLING!!" Fred said coming down the stairs.

"Thank you," James said looking over at his father while still being surrounded by his brothers and mother on the couch.

"Now what is going on?" Fred asked coming over to them.

"Ask him," Rob said too pissed to think straight anymore.

"Now what's going on, James?" Fred asked.

"I was outside clearing the driveway," James said.

"WHAT? I THOUGHT YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD KNOW BETTER THAT TO DO THAT IN YOUR CONDITION!!" Fred yelled.

"SHUT UP!!" Greg said walking into the house.

"Ok I've never been happier to see you two in my entire life," James said getting up and away from his family.

"What's going on?" Cameron asked.

"My idiotic brother decided to add snow removal to the list of things he does," Rob said.

"What?" Greg asked confused.

"James decided that instead of waiting for the person my parents hired he'd just do it himself," Rob said.

"WHAT?!?!?!" both Cam and House yelled at the same time.

"It's not that big deal," James said.

"WHAT? NOT A BIG DEAL? IT'S A VERY BIG DEAL JAMES!! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT OR SOMETHING COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO THE BABY!" Greg yelled.

"LOOK! IT'S MY BODY AND I'LL DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT, ALRGITH?" James yelled while trying to pull himself up to be taller then Greg which didn't really work.

"NO IT'S NOT ALRIGHT!" Greg yelled back while pulling James by the upper arm and pushing him back onto the couch.

So for the next twenty minutes Greg gave James a tongue lashing that rivaled his mother's.

When James saw Lisa come into the house he gave her a pleading look that said: HELP ME PLEASE!!

So she hurried over to where her uncle was sitting and tried to interrupt, only to have Greg say, "Not now!"

"HEY! Lay off my Uncle James!" Lisa said.

"LISA!" Rob said.

"Would you all just lay off him!! He knows what he's doing. This is his baby not yours," Lisa said.

Greg knew not to fight with a woman in a mood like that because you wouldn't win.

"Don't let me catch you doing that again," Greg said pointing his finger at James.

"Thanks," James said to Lisa.

"Welcome," Lisa said plopping down on the couch next to him.

"So you were really clearing the driveway?" Lisa asked after everyone else went into the kitchen.

"Yeah I figured that since I haven't been helping around here I'd do something. Besides I'm bored out of my mind," James said sliding down on the couch and putting his feet on the coffee table.

"Hmm," Lisa said.

"Hey since it's not snowing anymore why don't you, Sarah, Josh and I go build a snowman?" James whispered into Lisa's ear.

"Cool," Lisa whispered back.

"What's going on you two?" Fred asked coming into the living room. He had decided that he wasn't into work today because the roads had yet to be cleared even at 7:45.

"Nothing," Lisa said smiling.

"You're such a liar. What's going on?" Rob asked having a bad feeling.

"Just going to take her out sledding," James asked just to see Rob's reaction.

"Hey, what is HELL NO?" Rob asked.

"_Heck_ no, to what?" Sam asked coming into the living room.

"He wants to take our daughter sledding," Rob said seeing his daughter throwing herself at her uncle.

"It's fine by me as long as they dress warmly," Sam said.

"My brother is not taking my daughter sledding in this cold weather while he is three months pregnant," Rob said.

"Hello we're sitting right here!" Lisa said waving her hands up by her parents' faces.

"The answer is still no Lisa. If you want to go we'll go tomorrow or sometime but you and your uncle are not going today," Rob said.

"Has he always been like this?" Lisa asked looking over at James who had Sarah sitting on his lap.

"Yeah pretty much and trust me, he was worse when your mother was pregnant with you," James said turning to her.

"I'm looking out for you idiots since you don't want to do it yourself," Rob said.

"See what I mean?" James asked.

"Rob be nice," Sandy said.

"Yes mom," Rob said.

"Come on, let's go," James said picking up Sarah off his lap and putting her on his hip.

"Where are you going?" Rob asked grabbing James's upper arm.

"Well out there," James said jerking his head towards the window that looked out front.

"No you're not," Rob said still holding James's arm.

"What's going on?" Sandy asked coming back from talking to Cam and Greg.

"Your son thinks that he needs to go out in this," Rob said pointing to the front window.

"No you're not going back outside James," Sandy said.

"STOP! We're going out and anyone who wants to join us is more then welcomed to," James said jerking his arm out of Rob's grasp.

"James don't be a moron. It's fucking cold out there," Greg said.

"Greg I'm going to play with them because I don't get to play with my nieces and nephew very often in the snow. If you want to sit in here like an old man go ahead," James said.

"Watch it," Greg said glaring.

"Do whatever you want Greg, I'm going outside with them," James said.

"Here son," Fred said handing James a hoodie that was hanging in the closet.

"What's this for?" James asked.

"It will help keep you a little warmer then just my old coat," Fred said.

"Wait if you're going back out there young man, you need to go change into some warmer clothes first," Sandy said.

"I was going to mother," James said.

"Ok," Sandy said.

"Lisa why don't you and Sarah go get ready and then meet me in the front yard?" James asked.

"Ok," Lisa said taking Sarah from James and running out the door before getting told to be careful by everyone.

After James had gotten dressed he went back down stairs. He put on his dad's old hoodie and then the coat and boots and gloves again. Once he got out to the front yard Lisa and Sarah were already waiting for him.

"Hey!" James said after getting hit with a snow ball.

"Gotta," Sarah said laughing.

"Oh, I'm so going to get you!" James said running after her.

"Sarah watch it!" Lisa yelled when her uncle didn't say anything just stood there and watched as her sister ran into the street.

Little did she know her uncle was caught up in a flashback moment.

Flashback

_He just stood there as she ran into the street. He never even saw the car come until it was too late and her little body was lying limp on the cement. He ran over to her to try and wake her. But there was no point she was gone by time she hit the ground._

That got the whole family running…well in Greg's case limping out of the house when they heard the yell.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING JAMES!?!?!?!" Rob yelled when he saw that his brother was just standing there watching as his daughter almost got ran over by a car passing by.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Sandy yelled after realizing what her son was seeing.

"WHY SHOULD I?" Rob yelled.

"Because you know what your brother went through when he was six. You know what the doctor said, don't make this any harder on him," Sandy said.

"Oh Shit!" Rob said totally forgetting for a moment.

"Where's Uncle James?" Sarah asked coming over to her daddy.

"Dad!" Lisa yelled running over to her dad being out of breath.

"What?" Rob asked picking up Sarah.

"It's Uncle James, he just ran into the house and looked really upset," Lisa said concerned for her uncle.

"Here take your sister and I'll go find your uncle," Rob said handing Sarah over.

Rob told his wife where he was going and then he headed into the house and straight up to James's room.

"James?" Rob asked knocking on the door.

"Go away," James said.

"Open up," Rob said.

"Go away!" James said louder.

"How did you get in?" James asked shocked when his brother opened the door.

"Mom and Dad wouldn't have put locks on these doors and not had a key. I just knew where they hid the key," Rob said coming over to the bed and taking a seat by his brother who was sitting on the side facing the wall.

"What do you want?" James asked while trying to hide his newly fallen tears.

"I'm sorry for yelling," Rob said.

"It's fine. You had every reason to," James said.

"No I didn't. I know you would never let anything happen with the kids," Rob said still trying to get James to look at him.

"It's fine. I would have been responsible for her death just like I was Anna's," James said.

"James you were six years old when she died. You couldn't have stopped her at that age. No one could have. You weren't the one responsible for her death. She ran out into the street. You didn't push her," Rob said trying to wrap his arm around James's shoulders.

"But I'm the one that told her to go get the ball," James said brushing the arm away and standing up.

By now he'd taken off the coat and boots.

"James you were six years old. You didn't know better. Casey was watching you two. She should have been paying attention to what you two were doing," Rob said standing up.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!" James yelled turning towards Rob his anger blazing.

"It's true. You were only SIX at the time," Rob said.

"DON'T YOU GET IT? I'M RESPONSIBLE FOR TWO DEATHS! HAD I NOT WANTED TO PLAY BALL THEN ANNA AND CASEY WOULD STILL BE ALIVE! BUT THEY'RE NOT AND IT'S THANKS TO ME!!" James yelled.

"NO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO NEEDS TO UNDERSTAND THAT IT'S NOT YOUR FUCKING FAULT!! NEITHER OF THEIR DEATHS WERE YOUR FAULT!" Rob yelled back.

"James, what's wrong?" Rob asked seeing the pained look on his brother's face and him doubling over while holding his stomach.

"I…I think…some…thing…is…wrong…-wi-with…the baby!" James got out.

Rob's heart was now racing, so as fast as he could he ran down the stairs and outside to go get Greg.

"Hey honey," Sandy said letting the smile slip from her face when she saw Rob's face.

"What's wrong?" Sandy asked alarmed.

"Something's wrong with James!" Rob almost yelled.

"What's going on?" Greg asked coming back inside the house.

"You need to get upstairs to James!" Rob said holding Greg's shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Greg asked alarmed.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Rob yelled running back into the house with Greg not far behind.

He didn't give a damn about the pain in his leg. He knew he needed to reach James now!

Once they got into the room they found James sitting on the edge of the bed doubled over.

"Greg," James said weakly while looking up.

"Where does it hurt?" Greg asked.

"All over in my stomach," James said.

"Cam…" Greg started to say before getting interrupted by Cameron.

"I'm right here," Cam said handing Greg his medical bag he'd brought along.

"James I know it hurts but you're going to have to lay back and hold still," Greg said.

"It hurts," James said.

"I know but you need to do this for me," Greg said.

So very painfully James laid back but ended up curling up into the fetal poison.

What none of them knew was that Rob had kicked out the family and shut the door. He didn't know what would end up happening, but he knew that the younger ones didn't need to see whatever may happen.

Since James was in too much pain to lie flat, Greg just did the ultrasound with him on his side. Cam held his hand and rubbed his head in a comforting manner.

"What are you giving me?" James asked.

"It's just something to take the edge off the pain. Don't worry James you're not loosing the baby. It seems that you just got a little over stressed and the baby didn't like that," Greg said smiling.

"Are you sure?" James asked letting the tears come.

"Yes, now just rest," Greg said getting up with help from Cam.

"We'll come check up on you in a little while," Cam said kissing James's hair.

Once they left the room, James fell asleep right away. While he was sleeping Greg and Cam were telling the family what had happened.

"One week of bed-rest," Greg said for the millionth time.

"Yes Greg they know," Cam said.

"It's ok dear," Sandy said smiling.

Later that night once James woke up he was told that he was bed ridden for the week which he didn't like one bit but was quite happy that he hadn't lost his baby.

He and Rob were forced to promise Greg that they wouldn't yell at each other therefore stressing James out.

Greg and Cam left on Sunday afternoon promising to bring Chase back with them next Friday. And James promised to call if should he feel any pain at all. Greg then said that he'd be there right away if that were to happen.

For the next week was very boring for James but he knew if it came down to his baby being born healthy, he'd stay in that bed for the rest of the pregnancy.

On Friday House, Chase & Cameron all came back, thankfully everything checked out and James was given the ok to get off bed-rest.

Next chapter: two months later and more yelling


	12. Chapter 12

Title: You're a moron, James

Summary: James does something that he never thought he'd do in his life.

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House.

Part: 12

Warring: Contains MPREG(male pregnancy) So if You don't like then don't read

AN: This is kind of an AU. It doesn't take place after any eps. House and James are friends and House has his team working him.

AN2: Thanks to my Beta reader for correcting the mistakes

AN3: Takes place February 21st.

AN4: This chapter is going to be split into three parts. Otherwise it'd be really long.

Over the last two months James had gotten used to his five year old niece waking him up in the mornings by jumping on him. He didn't mind because he knew that's the way five year olds would be, but he had to laugh because his brother Rob had taken to being a mother hen. James felt quite bad for Sarah because she got yelled at by Rob for waking him, when really he was usually already awake. James was very happy that the morning sickness had finally gone away so it wasn't a problem anymore. Thankfully it was only his older brother Rob and, of course Greg who also liked to play mother hens. James had tried to tell Rob to lay off Sarah; she wasn't hurting him or the baby. But Rob just wouldn't listen to a word James said which had made him in turn mad.

James had gained quite a bit of weight since he'd started the pregnancy. The thing he liked was he could still wear big shirts and cover it for the time being but that wouldn't be the story for very much longer. Soon it would become painfully obvious that he was expecting.

The thing that got tiring about having to see Greg every Friday was most of the time he poked fun at his weight gain. Greg would say that he'd look like a whale if he didn't quit eating so much, but he couldn't help it. He seemed to want more food than he should at this stage in pregnancy. Yes he had the 'W_hat to Expect When You're Expecting'_ books thanks to his brother and sister-in-laws.

Tonight James was supposed to be watching his niece and nephew because his family, Greg, Cameron and Chase were going out. They'd invited him to go with but he didn't want to go hang with Pam. James was pretty sure that Lisa would be going to a party. So James thought that he'd just alone with two little ones. Little did either of them know that the next 20 minutes would totally change those plans.

James was starting to wonder why he had ever become friends with Pam when they were kids. It seemed like since she'd lost the weight she had as a child, that she'd become a real bitch. He had started liking her when he first got there but now that wasn't the case anymore.

The night before…

James had once again woken up on the couch where he'd fallen asleep like most nights anymore. He had found that he slept much better on the couch then he did in an actual bed.

Fred and Sandy had noticed that James slept on the couch most of the time so after Christmas they got a new couch that had a pull out bed. The one they had before wasn't only old but very ugly. So they decided that it was time to upgrade which had surprised their sons because they'd been trying to get them to do that for quite some time.

Anyhow James woke up and was about ready to get up when he heard footsteps. He laid there facing the back of the couch and just listened to the foot steps. He realized that it was his brothers'. He hadn't a clue why they'd be at the house this late at night.

"What you doing here?" Jeff asked seeing his brother eating cookies and milk like he was a kid.

"Just have a lot on my mind," Rob said.

"Like what?" Jeff asked taking a cookie from the jar.

"Just this whole pregnancy thing," Rob said.

"Well you seem to be a mother hen when it comes to James now-a-days," Jeff said.

"Only because I'm the older brother," Rob said.

"What, are you wishing that James hadn't come home or something?" Jeff asked.

"That and never started this whole stupid thing. I mean what the hell was he thinking?" Rob asked raising his voice.

"Hush he's right over there," Jeff said pointing to the couch.

"Shit he is," Rob said.

"I thought you were happy that he was finally having a child," Jeff said.

"I was at first, but I mean what's going to come from this in the end? How do we know if he will survive? How will he know when he is in labor and how are they even going to get thay baby out of him?" Rob asked.

"I don't know Rob. I guess it's up to the big man to decide what happens," Jeff said.

"That and all his damn hormones. I didn't think one person could be so grumpy," Rob said changing the subject before he got too emotional.

"I think that's just James for you. And the fact that you took his coffee from him," Jeff said smirking.

"Yeah he's still pretty upset about that isn't he," Rob said smiling.

Flashback…

_James was just about to take a sip of his coffee while he was reading the morning paper when it was snatched from his hands by none other then Rob._

"_Hey give that back," James said._

"_No, you know you're not supposed to have this stuff," Rob said dumping it down the drain._

"_For your information. I only have one a day and it's not even a full cup. If you want my hormones to start then that's a great way, and I thought I was the only doctor in this family. Now if you don't mind I'll be getting myself another cup," James said._

"_No, you're not supposed to have that crap," Rob said taking a sip from his own cup._

"_Whatever," James said deciding that as soon as Rob left he'd get himself another cup._

_Little did he know that Rob paid his 13 year old daughter to make sure her uncle didn't try to drink coffee._

_James was just about to take a sip of his coffee when it again was taken from him. "What is up with you people?" James asked._

"_Sorry dad's orders," Lisa said._

"_How much did he pay you?" James asked._

"_10 dollars," Lisa said._

"_I'll make it 30 and all you have to do is give me that cup. When your dad asks just tell him that I didn't drink coffee," James said._

"_Deal," Lisa said smiling._

_She didn't really get why her father was being so bossy over what her uncle could and couldn't eat._

_Unluckily for James, Rob found out and the coffee went bye-bye from their parents' house until after he had the baby._

"Well I've got to be going, but damn I can't wait until this is over with then maybe everyone can stop acting like he's going to break at any minute," Jeff said.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I mean if he wasn't my brother but like brother in-law. I'm saying if_ 'you know who'_ was still alive. I wouldn't care if he got hurt or what happened to him. But no he has to be my dumb ass brother, and before this I'd give you that title," Rob said.

"Thanks," Jeff said.

"You know what I meant," Rob said.

"I know but I'll see you tomorrow," Jeff said.

"Bye," Rob said.

Once both the guys were gone James fell back asleep knowing how his brothers really felt. He wasn't mad because he was getting soooooo sick of them acting like he was something that was going to break.

The Next morning

James was having a great dream about watching his son grow up with a wife by his side. That was before he was attacked by a five year old.

"Uncle James!" Sarah shouted like she did every morning.

"What?" James groaned.

"Time to get up!" Sarah said starting to get off her uncle's lap.

Sarah didn't make it far before getting tackled by her uncle who picked her up and laid her on her back and started tickling her. He did this every morning and every morning she got a kick out of it. But unlike every other morning when she was kicking her feet she got James in the stomach.

"Oph," James said.

"What happened?" Rob asked seeing his brother rubbing his stomach, not that it wasn't uncommon to see James doing that, but he seemed to have a pained look on his face.

Since that scare two months ago everyone had been on pins and needles. All hoping that nothing like that would happen again. So far it hadn't but no one wanted to take a chance. Rob had a feeling that should something happen James may try to keep it to himself which in turn could either cost him his life, or both of their lives.

"Oh Sarah got me in the stomach," James said smiling while going back to tickling her.

"WHAT?" Rob yelled.

"Its fine Rob," James said.

"Sarah get over here!" Rob said harshly.

"What?" Sarah asked coming over to her father.

Instead of answering his daughter, Rob turned her around and started giving her a spanking. That of course got James off the couch fast as he possibly could with the weight gain.

"ROB!" James yelled.

"No I told her no horsing around," Rob said ending the spanking and letting her go. Of course Sarah ran right to her mother who was just coming into the house while crying.

"What happened?" Sam asked picking up her daughter.

"She was horsing around again and James got kicked for it," Rob said.

"Sarah is that true?" Sam asked which made James throw up his hands in the air while rolling his eyes.

"Yes," Sarah said looking down.

"Sarah we told you not to do that. Did we not tell you what would happen next time you did it?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Sarah said.

"So you father was only following through with what we said," Sam said setting down her daughter who was still crying.

"Come here," James said crouching down on one knee.

"Uncle James," Sarah said cling to him and crying her little eyes out.

"She was playing around. Nothing is wrong with that. She's five," James said looking harshly at both of them after getting up off the floor.

"But she doesn't need to. She could seriously hurt you," Rob said.

"Nothing happened!" James exclaimed while kissing Sarah's head.

"Hormones," Rob whispered to Sam who shook her head.

"IT'S NOT HORMONES!" James yelled getting tired of them always saying that.

"I'm sorry," James said to Sarah when she started crying harder.

Just as Sarah was starting to calm down in walked Lisa.

"What's wrong?" Lisa asked her sister.

"Daddy spanked me," Sarah said looking up from her uncle's shoulder with her thumb in her mouth.

"Why?" Lisa asked.

"She was horsing around and kicked James in the stomach," Rob said.

"And you spanked her for that?" Lisa asked getting mad at her parents.

It seemed like every day her sister was getting into trouble for being a five year old. And her uncle never seemed to stand up. He just stood there letting it happen. Or so she thought. But not knowing this, her anger started getting to that boiling point.

"Yes she could have really hurt him. He's in a delicate condition and her horsing around isn't good for him," Rob said.

"So she gets into trouble for him starting it?" Lisa asked.

"He didn't start it. She did and she needs to learn that she can't play like that anymore. She can seriously hurt James or the baby," Rob said.

"FUCK THAT KID!" Lisa yelled.

"LISA!" Sam yelled at her daughter surprised by the outburst.

"NO I'M SICK AND TIRED OF SEEING SARAH GET YELLED AT BECAUSE OF SHIT HE DOES," Lisa said pointing to James who was standing next to her.

"THAT'S ENOUGH YOUNG LADY!" Rob yelled.

"I WISH YOU HADN'T EVER COME HOME. I WISH YOU'D JUST HAVE THE THING AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! GO BACK TO THE HOSPITAL AND PEOPLE WHO GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU! IT'S NOT HERE! WE DON'T WANT YOU HERE! SO JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Lisa yelled finally happy she'd gotten it all out but not liking the smile on her uncle's face as he set Sarah down.

"LISA SUE WILSON! You know that party you were going to tonight? Yeah you're not anymore. You'll be staying home and watching your sister and cousin," Rob said.

"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? THANKS A LOT! YOU JUST RUINED MY LIFE! I HOPE YOU HAVE A MISCARRIAGE!" Lisa yelled and then so angry that she couldn't think of anything else to do spit in James's face before storming out of the house and to hers.

"Oh GOD! James I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry," Rob said.

"THANK GOD! FINALLY SOMEONE TELLS ME OFF!!" James yelled raising his hands to the ceiling while looking up. That of course was after he wiped off his face.

"What are you talking about?" Rob asked.

"I know you and Jeff both are finding me hard to deal with. I heard you talking last night," James said.

"YOU SAID WHAT?" Sandy yelled.

"Mom its ok," James said.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Sandy yelled.

"Well he has to be so annoying with those bloody hormones!" Rob exclaimed.

"THEY'RE NOT HORMONES. IT'S ME GETTING TIRED OF DEALING WITH YOUR STUPID ASS!!" James yelled.

"Hormones," Sam said.

"STOP WITH THE HORMONES. THAT'S NOT WHAT IT IS!!" James yelled again.

"ENOUGH!" Fred yelled.

"SIT EVERYONE!" Fred yelled when everyone looked at him dumbfounded.

"NOW!" Fred yelled.

That got everyone to sit down.

"Ok now we're going to set down some ground rules. NO MORE YELLING! Second if you have a beef with someone just say it. Stop holding this stuff in. You guys are not helping James one bit," Fred said.

"No I don't want to hear it Rob," Fred said.

"Nor you Jeff," Fred said when he started to speak up.

"If you three can't start behaving yourselves I'll start doing what my father did to my brothers and me," Fred said.

"What's that Grandpa?" Sarah asked.

"I'll knock their heads together," Fred said meaning business.

"So who wants to start?" Fred asked.

Once everyone had said what they needed to say they all went their separate ways. Since Greg, Cam and Chase were coming in a couple of hours James told his family to stop treating him like something that's going to break. He had to deal with that from Chase, Cam and Greg and that was enough. He was going to try and tell that to the other three but had a feeling he'd end up right back at square one. They all agreed well mostly Rob since he was the one that was so bad. Anyhow they all agreed to stop acting that way. Of course James knew they still would to a point since they were all going into this pregnancy blind eyed. None of them knew what the outcome would end up being. They didn't know if James or the baby would live. They were hoping that everyone would come out happy, safe, and healthy but it was up to the big man and they all knew it.

Next chapter: Part B. Greg, Cam and Chase arrive at the house.


	13. Chapter 12b

Three house later…

Greg, Allison, and Robert had arrived about ten minutes ago at the house. They were all currently up in James's room getting stuff set up to do a check up on the baby. Little did anyone know what they were about to find out would change James's life forever. And a well kept secret that James never wanted anyone especially Greg to know was about to come out. No all he knew was he needed to go to the bathroom for the thousandth time that day.

"If you're ready Chase has everything set up," Cam said meeting James at the door of the bathroom.

"Ok," James said blushing because it was a little embarrassing having someone standing right there while you did your business.

Since Chase was at the house every other weekend Cuddy had let them get an ultrasound so that they didn't have to always bring one. That along with some other stuff that Greg thought they'd need was held up in James's room. His room was starting to look like a hospital room.

Pam had not only asked Jamie about the medical equipment but also the bed rest. He told her that Chase had taken him off bed rest much to Greg's disliking. But he was still staying with James's parents because Greg was still afraid that something would happen. And that's why he and Cam came up every weekend. They wanted to make sure that he was alright and so that he had someone he knew to talk to. Then Chase came up every other weekend to check up on the baby. Of course Pam bought the lie which James was extremely happy about. He didn't need her sniffing around, because he had a feeling that whoever still was but Greg just didn't want to worry him so he never told him if they were or not.

Today James wasn't dressed as Jamie because Pam and Mary had gone to go see a friend or someone so James didn't have to worry about Pam popping in unexpectedly.

"Well lay down," Greg said ruddily when James had just stepped a foot into the room.

"And you can stop your glaring," Greg said.

In any woman's eye James would just look so darn cute being five months pregnant trying to pull off a glare while having his arms folded on his stomach. But to Greg it was a little annoying.

"How have you been feeling?" Chase asked blushing because that sounded really wrong to him.

"Good," James said lying on the bed.

"Liar," Greg said from the end of the bed where he was closing the curtains. Even though James was on the second floor of the house you still could never tell who maybe looking in from another house.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" James asked rubbing the bridge of his nose after removing his glasses.

"You're sore, tired, not sleeping worth a crap and whatever else comes along with pregnancy," Greg said.

"And how would you know?" James asked after putting his glasses back on.

"Well the tiredness because you have bags under your eyes so it means you're not sleeping well. The soreness because of the way you're laying on the bed," Greg said.

"What are you talking about?" James asked glaring at Greg after seeing him pop a pill even though he'd just done it not even 20 minutes ago.

He was afraid that without him there Greg would do something stupid like OD. And yes James was tired but he was starting to get used to being tired all the time. I mean when you use coffee to get yourself going in the mornings it's a little hard not to have it all of a sudden. So now most times James was tired as could be because he didn't have that rush like he used to.

"I'm talking about the fact that Rob has taken the coffee and you can't function without it," Greg said.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't function with or without. I'm not the one that is dependent on pills to keep me from biting heads off," James said trying his best glare on Greg. It of course didn't really work because of the stomach.

"Whatever," Greg said.

"Whatever," James said back not in the mood to fight. He just wanted to get this over with and try to get some sleep.

James knew that his family was outside the room. They were just all hiding behind the walls trying to act like they weren't there. They did it every time that James had a checkup. He'd asked them to join but none of them wanted to because they felt that it should be a private moment for him. But of course that didn't stop them from still standing there.

Little did any of them know but Lisa was there too. She was still pretty mad at James but she was curious about what was going on with the baby. In the back of her mind she'd be crushed if her uncle lost the baby but she wasn't ready to admit that to anyone.

"What's wrong Chase?" James asked heart racing when he saw the look on Robert's face.

"Greg come over here for a minute," Chase said instead of answering James.

"What's wrong?" Greg asked knowing that it had to be something when Chase wanted him to come over.

"Just come here a sec," Chase said.

So Greg came over to the bed and sat down right in front of James so he couldn't see the monitor anymore.

"Is that what I think it is?" Chase asked.

"What's going on?" James asked while trying to look around Greg while getting scared out of his mind.

"Yeah I think so," Greg said.

"Tell me!" James exclaimed.

"Wow that's surprising," Chase said.

"GOD DAMN IT! TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!" James yelled getting into a sitting position which knocked the scope from the spot that Chase and Greg were focusing on.

"It's nothing to worry about," Greg said turning to look James in the eye.

"And that's why you're sitting right in front of me," James said trying to cover his stomach up as best as he could.

"Well what do you think of buying twos?" Greg asked still looking at him.

"What?" James asked raising an eyebrow.

"I said what do you think of buying twos. Meaning two of everything instead of one," Greg said.

It took James a minute to figure out what Greg was talking about but when he did his face lit up like Christmas was back again. Out in the hall there were a few people biting their tongue to stop from squealing.

"You mean it? This isn't just some joke you're playing at is it?" James said feeling like he was on a sugar high.

"No see for yourself," Chase said moving the scope back to the spot.

"Congrads James it's twins," Chase said smiling at him that was of course after Greg moved his fat ass.

"Earth to James," Greg said waving his hand in front of James's face.

"What?" James asked.

"You with us here?" Greg asked.

"Yeah I'm here. Just a lot to take in, you know?" James asked smiling so wide it threatened to split his face.

"No," Greg said having to smile at that.

"You know what I mean," James said.

"Would you like to know the sex of the babies?" Chase asked.

"Yes," James said still smiling.

"Ok lay back," Chase said having to smile.

Once James had laid back down Chase started running the scope across again to find out.

"Well mom say hello to your son," Greg said from the other side of the bed where he was sitting.

"Sorry," James said blushing bright red when he squealed like a little girl. Of course he never really heard the mother comment.

"Wow," Chase said.

"What?" James asked.

"How many eggs did you guys fertilize?" Chase asked.

"Just one, why?" James asked getting worried.

It helped that Cam was holding his hand because otherwise he'd probably grab that scope from Chase's hand.

"Well I don't think so," Chase said still looking stunned.

Back out in the hall Sandy was about ready to see what game this guy was playing at but was being held back by her husband.

"Chase what are you talking about?" Greg asked before James could beat him to it.

"You're pregnant with twins alright, but not identical twins. James you're having a little girl," Chase said.

"What?" James asked not looking at all happy.

"Yeah you're having a little girl and little boy. Man when you do stuff you really do it," Chase said smirking.

The thought on the adults' minds in the hall was: _'Oh shit! Not a little girl.'_

"James what's wrong?" Cam asked seeing that he wasn't at all happy about having a little girl.

James had been smiling when he heard that he was having a little boy. When Chase said it was a little girl the smile left his face and he just liked kind of pissed like he didn't want a little girl at all.

"Nothing," James said pushing Robert's hand away from his stomach and wiping it off.

"What's wrong?" Greg asked standing above James.

"Nothing," James said getting up but every time he'd swing his feet over the bed Greg would push them back onto the bed.

"James I've known you for how many years? I've seen you go through three divorces. You've never had that look on your face. Now tell me what's wrong!" Greg asked.

"NOTHING," James said swinging his legs over again.

"Fine be a stubborn ass," Greg said.

"I will," James said getting up after some help from Cam.

"Actually no. You'll tell me what's wrong now. I'm not leaving until you do," Greg said.

"Fine just go back downstairs because this is a long story," James said knowing when he was defeated by Greg.

"Fine," Greg said starting for the stairs.

Once Greg left James went to talk to his mom and let her know that he was going to have to tell them. She agreed and with that the whole family went downstairs for what would be a very long story.

Meanwhile…

Lisa was currently at her house thinking over what she'd saw.

She hadn't heard that it was twins but she'd heard that James was having a little girl. She really wouldn't be sad if her uncle lost the child now after seeing the look of disgust on his face after hearing it was a girl.

'_The moron can't be happy that it's a girl. Has to have his precise little boy,'_ Lisa thought to herself. She was unaware of the story that was spilling from her uncle's mouth at this moment. Or the fact that her mother, aunt and uncle's friends were hearing something that none of them knew.

Back at the house…

"James I'm soooooooo sorry for your lost," Cam said.

"Don't be. It was a long time ago," James said getting up and going to his room.

Everyone who didn't know before now had a lot to think about. Greg now understood why James wasn't happy about having a little girl. He felt bad for his friend that he carried this burden his whole life. Even thought it wasn't his fault he felt that it was.

Little did James know as he fell asleep that he'd be repeating this story tonight. Thankfully the little ones had been sent to the play room so they didn't hear any of this and they wouldn't until they were much older.

Next chapter: the adults leave for supper


	14. Chapter 12c

Jeff and Beth had just brought over Josh for the night. James was currently sitting on the couch staring at the TV. He wasn't actually watching it at the moment. No one had said anything about the twins because they didn't want to upset James. He still couldn't believe that fate could be so evil by dealing his this set of cards. But it had so now he had to deal with it as best as he could.

"James we're going now," Sandy said.

"Bye," James said not looking up from the TV.

"Lisa is with the little ones. And the numbers are on the counter," Sandy said.

"Mother stop treating me like I'm a child," James said.

"I'm sorry dear. I love you," Sandy said giving her son a kiss on the head before leaving with her husband.

Since Jeff and Rob had fed the kids James didn't have to worry about that. So he was left to do whatever he liked for the night.

About eight o'clock Lisa finally came downstairs. She'd finally been able to wear the two little ones out and get them into their sleeping bags for the night. That was of course after reading many books.

Instead of saying anything Lisa just gave her uncle a disgusted look and sat down on the other side of the couch.

"Still pissed at me?" James asked turning the channel.

"I'll take that as a yes," James said when he didn't get an answer.

"You make me sick," Lisa finally said when James turned off the TV.

"And why is that?" James asked.

"I saw the look on your face today. I knew you wouldn't be happy with anything other than a son. But you're having a daughter and you can't stand the thought of that," Lisa said not looking over at him.

"You saw?" James asked.

"Well yeah! Along with the rest of the family," Lisa said.

"So you also heard that I'm having a son then," James said.

"I knew you'd be just like every other guy," Lisa said disgusted while getting up and getting ready to walk out before there was a hand on her wrist.

"You don't know everything Lisa," James said a little pitiful.

"I know that you'll probably treat her like shit and fond over him," Lisa said pointing to James's stomach.

"Sit down," James said looking older then his time.

"Why?" Lisa asked.

Part of her wanted to but another part didn't want to at all. It just wanted to run home and stay there until her parents got home.

"Because to understand everything you better sit," James said.

"Just tell me," Lisa said.

"Trust me it's a long story," James said not looking at her but still holding her wrist.

"Fine but it better be good," Lisa said sitting down after James released her.

"First let's pull out the bed because if I fall asleep on this couch I'll regret it in the morning," James said.

"Whatever," Lisa said getting up.

She did help James pull out the bed because she didn't want to get grounded by her dad for not helping him.

"Ok this is better," James said stretching out.

Currently he was in his Harvard sweater and sweats from college that actually still fit because his brother stretched them out shortly after James got them.

"Have you ever wondered why there's only four years difference between your dad and I but eight between Uncle Jeff and I?" James asked.

Lisa knew she could act like she didn't when she really did. But then she may not hear the full story if she did that.

"Yeah," Lisa said.

"What your father never told you, your mother or sister is you have an aunt," James said.

"Then where is she?" Lisa asked.

"She died when she was two years old. That's why there are so many years between me and Uncle Jeff," James said not being able to look Lisa in the eye.

"What happened?" Lisa asked moving closer to him.

She could tell that this was really hard for her uncle so she decided that she'd push her hate for him away for now.

"I killed her," James said looking at anything but Lisa.

"What?" Lisa asked backing up.

"It's my fault that Anna and my cousin Casey are both dead," James said.

"Maybe you better start from the beginning," Lisa said.

"Yeah," James said.

(AN: this is what James is telling Lisa. That's why its in third person)

_For the last couple of minutes Anna had been bugging James to play ball with her. He really didn't want to. He wanted to play with Rob but Rob told him no. He only wanted to play with his own friends. He was after all 10 so he felt he was too old for baby games._

"_Please?" Anna asked giving James the puppy dog look._

"_Fine," James said._

_So they went out to the front yard and started playing with the ball that she'd gotten for her second birthday._

_After awhile Anna got tired of playing catch so she started kicking the ball. James did too but he was rougher then he should have been. He didn't mean to but he was a boy and little boys usually were rougher than little girls._

_James had just gotten the ball back when he kicked it out into the street by accident._

"_Well go get it," James said running to the end of the curb._

"_K," Anna said going out into the street to go get it._

_James never saw the car coming until it was too late. The only two things he saw were: Anna's little body falling back onto the ground and the red ball bouncing down the street._

"Uncle James it's not your fault," Lisa said hugging him because he's started crying by then.

"Yes it is. Lisa this is hard enough please just let me finish ok?" James asked.

"Ok," Lisa said letting go of him because of the look he gave her.

"Thank you," James said and started in on the story again.

_By time the driver of the car got out it was too late. Anna was already gone. She was pronounced dead by the driver who happened to be a doctor._

_By now Casey had come out of the house. When she saw the little girl's body she ran over to it but the guy stopped her from touching it. She broke down because she knew it was all her fault that her cousin was dead._

_Once the police and them had been called the guy called Sandy and Fred who were out having a nice dinner. By time they got home the police had arrived._

_James just thought that his sister was sleeping until his mother told him that she'd passed away. Sandy was more upset with Casey for not watching her daughter then she was at James who told her it was his fault that his sister was dead._

_Sandy kept telling James that it wasn't his fault but he didn't believe it. In his eyes he'd killed his sister._

_Nothing was done to the doctor because she'd walked out in front of him. And just knowing that he'd killed a little child would eat at him the rest of his life._

_After having to bury her only daughter Sandy was never the same. Anyone who knew her before knew she wasn't as lively as she once had been._

_Two days after the funeral Casey took her own life. She couldn't stand the fact that she was responsible for her cousin's death. James came into the bathroom and found her. He'd come over to her house because his new babysitter didn't like him, he had just wanted his cousin. He ran back to his house and told his mom who ran there and saw that her son was telling the truth. That made Sandy retreat into herself more then usual. After that she distanced herself from her sons because she couldn't bear to loose them also. But two years after her daughter's passing Sandy discovered that she was pregnant again. At first she wanted to end it but her husband didn't want her to because this could be a new start for their family. And it was, because after Jeff was born Sandy had that spark she hadn't had in two years back._

"So you see that is why I don't want this little girl," James said looking down at his stomach while rubbing it.

"Uncle James nothing will happen to either one of them," Lisa said not realizing that fate was going to repeat itself in two years.

"Lisa I know you're trying to help but please don't. I love you but you don't know what'll happen. This little girl would be better off with your parents," James said.

"NO! She will NOT be better off without her mother," Lisa said.

"What's wrong?" Lisa asked seeing her uncle winching like he was in pain.

"I think you just got your agreement," James said smiling while rubbing his tummy.

"What do you mean?" Lisa asked raising an eyebrow.

"Here feel," James said taking her hand and placing it on his stomach.

"What?" Lisa asked.

"Just wait," James said still smiling.

"You feel that?" James asked looking over at Lisa while smiling.

"Yeah, what is it?" Lisa asked.

"That would be your baby cousin," James said smiling.

"What? That's her?" Lisa asked face lighting up.

"Yeah," James said.

"Sorry," Lisa said laughing after squealing like a little girl.

"Don't worry I did that earlier," James said laughing.

"So what are you going to name them?" Lisa asked.

"I hadn't really decided. I mean until now it hasn't seemed really real. If you know what I mean," James said with his and Lisa's hands still on his stomach.

"Not really," Lisa said laughing.

"It's a figure of speech," James said rolling his eyes at the ceiling.

"Well you're the one that said it," Lisa said.

"Hey!" Lisa said when she got slapped by her uncle on the arm.

"I wasn't meaning you knew from personal experience or anything," James said.

"I'll get you for that," Lisa said picking up the pillow and hitting him with it.

So they started whacking each other with a pillow for awhile before getting joined by Sarah and Josh. They'd heard the noise so they'd come down to see what was going on and when they saw they decided to come join in on the fun.

"HEY! Stop, this isn't fair!" James yelled while laughing.

By now he'd removed his glasses because he didn't want to get hit in the face with them on. He remembered how much it hurt when that happened.

"How's it not fair?" Lisa asked out of breath while stopping.

"Well I have you three beating up on me and now my own two children turned against me," James said.

"What?" Lisa asked.

"They're kicking from the inside," James said.

"Good for them," Lisa said smiling.

"Hey you two, you're supposed to help me not go against me," James said looking down at his stomach before getting hit on the head by a pillow.

"Can I feel?" Sarah asked.

"Sure," James said smiling while putting the pillow behind his back.

"Cool," Sarah said.

"Yeah it is," James said.

"So does it hurt?" Lisa asked.

"No not really, but as they get bigger then the kicking probably will," James said blushing red.

"Well you looked like you were in pain earlier," Lisa said.

"Not really pain, I was more shocked then anything. And I was afraid that it would end up being something else," James said.

"Oh," Lisa said.

"Well you two time for bed," James said after both had felt the babies kick.

"Nooooooooooooooo," Sarah said.

"Yesssssssss," James said.

"Nooooooooooooo," Sarah said again.

"Yes Sarah," James said giving her a look.

Sarah knew that was the _don't try it missy, it ain't happening_ look that her uncle gave her.

So she lifted up his shirt and gave his tummy a kiss goodnight before going back upstairs along with Josh and Lisa who tucked them back in.

"What's wrong?" Lisa asked seeing the sad look in her uncle's eyes.

"I didn't even get a kiss good-night," James said pouting while his arms were folded over his chest.

"Jeeze," Lisa said rolling her eyes.

"Better?" Lisa asked after giving her uncle a kiss on his cheek.

"I guess," James said.

"Uncle James?" Lisa asked after crawling back onto the bed.

"Yeah?" James asked looking over at her.

"Can I ask you a question?" Lisa asked.

"Sure, shoot kid," James said.

"Well see at school. We have to write a paper on someone that we find to be a role model to us besides our parents. And…can I use you?" Lisa asked not looking at her uncle.

"Sure why wouldn't you be able to?" James asked confused.

"Well because I have to tell about the babies and that stuff," Lisa said finding the blanket very interesting for the time being.

"No. I'm sorry Lisa I would, but I can't, not if you have to include the kids. Because two to one whoever was following me, is still sniffing around; it's too dangerous to talk about them right now," James said.

"Well it wouldn't actually be you. It would be Jamie," Lisa said.

"What?" James asked.

"Well when you first started living with grandma and grandpa one of my friends saw you. She asked who you were and I said you were my uncle's girlfriend and that you were having his best friend's kid. She of course got it once I told her the full story. Now that I think of it you are a role model to me. So it'll actually be you but the female you. Make sense?" Lisa asked looking up at him.

"No," James said laughing.

"Figures," Lisa said.

"When's this paper due?" James asked.

"Next Friday," Lisa said.

"How many pages?" James asked.

"Five," Lisa said.

"And does it have to be like an interview or just why the person is your hero?" James asked.

"We have to spend a page to two pages talking about the person. Like where they were born, where they grew up, what they do for a living and whatever else we find important. Then the second or third page we have to say why that person is our hero. Then the last two or three pages can be stories about them and then we say why that makes them our hero because of that," Lisa said.

"Ok I think I get it. We'll start tomorrow morning," James said.

"Really?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah," James said.

Before he knew what hit him Lisa threw herself at him.

"Thanks!!" Lisa said.

"You're welcome," James said smiling.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Lisa asked after she got herself off her uncle.

"The one where I look at the inside of my eyelids," James said trying to hide a yawn.

"Yeah it is getting to be eleven," Lisa said yawning too.

"Go get the pillow off my bed and come join me," James said.

"You sure?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah," James said.

"Uncle James, I'm sorry for what I said earlier," Lisa said before heading off to the room.

'_It's fine,'_ James thought to himself before laying down and falling asleep almost right away.

When Lisa came down she saw her uncle already asleep. She turned off the lights and then joined him on the couch.

A few hours later…

When everyone came in they saw Lisa had rolled over in her sleep and currently had her hand on James's stomach like she was protecting the babies within him. Of course the girls found that really sweet. And the guys just had to smile and shake their heads at the scene.

Since they could see that the kids were all fast asleep they let them stay there for the night.

The next day…

James and Lisa spent half the day on her paper. Everyone was surprised when they saw those two working in the study. James told them what had happened the night before. Rob was still upset with his daughter but knew if James let it go like that then maybe he should too but he couldn't find it within himself to.

Once Lisa had her paper wrote out she had James look over it. After about the fifth time of re-writing parts he was finally happy with it. So then Lisa went and put it away so she'd know where it was on Friday.

James had been so busy helping Lisa he never heard Greg or them leave. But when he went into his room he saw the ultrasound pictures on his bed with a note. It was just Greg saying that they'd see him on Friday and to be careful because Cuddy had threatened to chop off his balls if anything happened to James or the babies.

James had to laugh at that because he really couldn't see Cuddy saying that.

Little did James know what his family had planned for him next Friday and what he was about to find out about his babies. No all he knew was it was time for supper thankfully.

Next chapter: Surprise time for James


	15. Chapter 13

Title: You're a moron, James

Summary: James does something that he never thought he'd do in his life.

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House.

Part: 13

Warring: Contains MPREG(male pregnancy) So if You don't like then don't read

AN: This is kind of an AU. It doesn't take place after any eps. House and James are friends and House has his team working him.

AN2: Thanks to my Beta reader for correcting the mistakes

AN3: Takes place Friday February 28th.

James didn't know what was going on tonight but he knew there had to be something going on because his mom, Lisa, and sister in-laws had been way too secretive for something not to be up.

James was hoping that they weren't throwing him a birthday party, because he really didn't want to celebrate his 38th birthday. He wanted to wait until he had his babies in his arms and then that would be something to celebrate, he didn't feel that turning another year old was anything to celebrate.

During the day James was left by himself while his mother went and ran errands with his nephew. Of course Rob, Greg, and Fred all called to make sure that he'd taken his meds. Rob would usually check in once a day while at work. But his dad and Greg usually didn't which seemed kind of weird for James.

"Hi mom," James said flipping off the TV because there wasn't anything on.

"Hey Uncle James," Lisa said.

"Sorry I thought you were your grandmother," James said.

"Its fine," Lisa said joining her uncle on the couch.

"So how did you do on that paper?" James asked.

"She said she liked it. So hopefully that meant maybe a B at the lowest. Most of my class did their papers on celebrities," Lisa said.

"Figures," James said.

Right now he was dressed as Jamie because Pam was supposed to be over around five and they were going to go shopping. He was half temped to take Lisa with but she didn't really want to go shopping with Pam either. Usually when Pam went shopping it was for like four or more hours. That's why he was quite hoping Greg would come get him out of having to go. He'd told her that he'd go if Greg wasn't there yet.

"Hey can we watch that new horror movie that you got the other day?" Lisa asked.

"No," James said knowing which movie it was she wanted to watch.

Ever since James had gotten 'Scream' Lisa had wanted to watch it. James would let her if it wasn't for her mother. She didn't want her daughter watching it.

"Please?" Lisa asked looking like a five year old.

"No," James said.

"Please?" Lisa asked again.

"NO," James said.

"Fine," Lisa said pouting.

"Fine but don't come whining to me when you have nightmares," James said.

"Don't worry, I won't," Lisa said getting off the couch and running to her uncle's room where he kept it.

It was just getting over with when they heard the front door unlock.

"James can you come with me?" Sam asked.

"Sure, what do you need?" James asked.

"Rob wants to see you," Sam said.

"What for?" James asked.

"Well I'm not supposed to tell you this but he's been working on a crib for the twins. He wants you to see what you think of it before he starts actually building it," Sam said.

"Ok," James said getting up with the help of the two of them.

Once they got over to the house Lisa ran to the back and went through the kitchen. James didn't know why but he just figured that was teenagers for you.

When they got into the house James wasn't ready for what came.

Everyone and I mean everyone jumped out of their hiding places and yelled: SURPRISE!

"What's going on?" Jamie asked taken aback.

"Your baby shower silly," Lisa said taking Jamie's arm and pulling her into the rest of the living room.

The guest list included: Pam, Mary, Lisa, Sarah, Sam, Beth, Josh, Rob, Fred, Sandy, Jeff, Allison, Cuddy, Greg, Robert, and Eric.

"I thought I was throwing your baby shower not the other way around," Jamie whispered into Allison's ear.

"You were but like Sandy pointed out, you never had one when either of your children were born," Allison whispered back.

"Hmm," Jamie said.

So with that the party got started.

By time present time came Jamie was really enjoying herself. She didn't want the party to end.

"Those are soooooo cute," Allison said watching as Jamie opened another blanket this one was from Sandy.

"Thank you," Jamie said after reading the card.

It read: Jamie I have something else for you over at the house.

"You're welcome," Sandy said having a hard time trying to contain her tears just like Jamie was.

"Who are those from?" Allison asked laughing at the little doctor coats.

"Chase," Jamie said also laughing.

Allison had bought two baby books for James so now she was writing down the presents and who they were from. After she was done she'd transfer them to the other one so that the other baby wouldn't feel left out.

"Oh here's one more," Sandy said seeing the present hiding on the table.

"Ok," Jamie said opening it.

Inside there were pictures of a house and the inside of it also. There was a note, all it read was: Jimmy you like our new place?

"What, didn't like your two bedroom apartment Greg?" Jamie asked.

"Well since we're having twins it'd be kind of hard to fit us and them in there," Greg said.

"Yeah it would be," Jamie said knowing that Greg had something up his sleeve.

He knew so because of the wink Greg had given him along with the fact that one of the rooms there were about four pictures of. The rest of the rooms however there were only one of.

Jamie started tearing up when she saw the cake. On one side it said: IT'S A GIRL. The other side said: IT'S A BOY. And there was an ultrasound picture of each twin under it.

Cuddy who was acting as camera woman made sure to get some pictures of the cake along with Jamie's face when she saw the cake.

After the party everyone helped Greg, well except for Jamie who no one was letting lift a finger. They all moved the babies' stuff back to Sandy and Fred's house.

James had almost everything he'd need for his babies. He got two cribs from his brother Rob who was really building them by hand. Two changing tables that his father and Jeff were building those by hand also. Then he got a double stroller from Allison and Greg and a bunch of clothes and blankets. He didn't think his babies would need that much but he would soon find out how messy babies could be.

James noticed that his daughter got more clothing then his son did but that was to be expected. For the most part most of the stuff would be too big for them right away. But like his mom pointed out you didn't want clothing that was for a new born because they maybe too big for it when they're born. James of course had to agree with that.

Since Greg and Allison were taking the stuff back with them to their new place anyone who got furniture cut a picture out or took one for James and put it in a card. That way Allison and Greg didn't have as much to take back home with them.

Once everyone was done helping them put stuff in the car Greg and James sat down for the first time that day together. Sandy had gone off to go get that surprise for her son.

"Ok Greg what was up with that wink back over at Rob's place?" James asked.

Of course he'd changed out of the clothes and was currently wearing sweats and a sweater because he'd been forced to give up his work clothes and jeans for the most part. Of course he had Rob, his mother and Greg mostly to blame for it.

"Jimmy you're losing it," Greg said.

"Ok then why did you go buy a house? I know it wasn't just because you finally banged Allison," James said blushing because that sounded weird to him.

"That as I maybe. I did buy it because of that reason and that reason alone," Greg said.

"No you didn't Greg. I saw the four pictures of the one room that happens to be next to the other room. If that was your weird way of telling me that I'm moving in with you two. I've got news for you. I'm not moving in with anyone. The twins and I'll be fine," James said rubbing his stomach as one of his children kicked him.

"What?" James asked seeing the smirk on Greg's face.

"Nothing," Greg said smiling while laughing.

"What old man?" James said raising an eyebrow.

"I just never thought I'd see that sight in a million years," Greg said starting to reach his hand over to Jimmy's stomach before pulling it back sharply like he got burnt.

"Want to feel?" James asked blushing red at that statement.

"No," Greg said turning to the TV that wasn't even on.

"Greg if you do its fine," James said.

"Don't be stupid Jimmy," Greg said.

"Stubborn ass," James said as he took Greg's left hand and placing it on his stomach where one of his babies was currently kicking.

"Hey! Be nice to your father," Greg said thinking _'I did not just say that out loud. Nope not at all.'_

"What you laughing at?" Greg asked glaring at James.

"Greg it's fine. Their kicks don't hurt. Just kind of annoying when I'm trying to sleep and they don't want to," James said taking off his glasses to rub his eyes

"What, they stay up during the night?" Greg asked curious.

"That's usually when they seem to be up is nighttime," James said rubbing his stomach.

"Have you tried playing music?" Greg asked, removing his hand from James's stomach.

"Not you too," James said throwing his head back onto the couch with his hand still on his stomach.

"What?" Greg asked.

"I have my brothers, niece and now you trying to get me to play them music," James said head still back.

"Well maybe it'd help," Greg said.

"Yeah maybe," James said.

"James I found it," Sandy said coming down stairs.

"What?" James asked raising his head.

"Here dear," Sandy said handing James a wrapped box.

Really she'd known where it was the whole time but wanted to give the guys a chance to talk. That's why she'd sent everyone out.

"Is this what I think it is?" James asked.

"Yeah," Sandy said.

"Oh MY GOD MOM! Thank you," James said not noticing a tear coming down his cheek.

"What is it?" Greg asked.

"The family quilt," James said openly crying now.

That was one of the many side-effects of pregnancy he was starting to get tired of. But in the end it'd be worth it to James when he saw those little faces.

"Huh?" Greg asked very confused now.

"James's great-great grandmother started this quilt for her daughter for when she was born. Then his great grandmother got it. She added onto it for her daughter's birth. My mother also added onto it for my birth. I gave it to Anna when she was born. She would have gotten it but…" Sandy said trailing off because it was too hard to talk about her daughter's death still to this day.

"But she was called home," Greg said.

"Yes," Sandy said wiping off her face.

"I guess I'm lost. Why give it to James?" Greg asked.

"Since he's having a little girl he can use it for her," Sandy said.

"Mom thank you very much," James said hugging her again.

"You're welcome," Sandy said giving him a teary smile.

"And I will fix up that backing since it's starting to get worn," Sandy said.

"It's fine mom," James said.

"No I want to fix it for my granddaughter," Sandy said taking it back so she could go do just that.

"What?" James asked seeing the confused look on Greg's face.

"Well I'm just wondering why she never gave it to your other two nieces," Greg said.

"I really couldn't tell you," James said taking a seat.

"Oh. Well I do have something to tell you –I know who the mother of your children is," Greg said smiling.

"How would you know?" James asked.

"Because your buddy put it in the file," Greg said.

"Wait, what? It was supposed to be an anonymous egg," James said.

"Well not so anonymous now is it?" Greg asked.

"Well who is it?" James asked.

"Cuddy's," Greg said.

"What? No she wouldn't be stupid enough to do that," James said.

"Who wouldn't be stupid enough to do what?" Allison asked walking into the house with Lisa behind her followed by the rest of the family.

Eric and Robert had gone home because they had plans tonight that they couldn't…fine didn't want to get out of.

"Lisa," Greg said.

"I wouldn't do what?" Lisa asked hands on her hips in front of the couch.

"Put your eggs on display," James said.

"What?" Lisa asked.

"Well if you went and checked more often then you'd know that there's two missing," Greg said.

"What are you talking about?" Lisa asked.

"It seems that you're going to be the mother of James's babies," Greg said smiling.

Before anyone could say anything Lisa fainted. Thankfully Fred and Rob caught her before she fell to the ground.

Once she was awake she left with an accuse that she had to go do paperwork. Really she had a lot to think about. Was she really ready to become a mother? Could she love these children like she'd carried them? Would she one of those mothers that only saw their child on the weekends? Or would she have a relationship with James? That was a lot for her to take in and think about at once.

James on the other hand loved the thought of Lisa being the mother of his children even though he'd kind of would have liked the idea better had she been caring them. But that was life and James would take it as it came.

Later that night Allison and Greg left or so James thought. They had left but Greg had come back because his head, heart and gut were telling him to stay because James would need him. He couldn't ignore it so he got some stuff he thought he may need and then came back.

Next chapter: the next morning.


	16. Chapter 14

Title: You're a moron, James

Summary: James does something that he never thought he'd do in his life.

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House.

Part: 14

Warring: Contains MPREG(male pregnancy) So if You don't like then don't read

AN: This is kind of an AU. It doesn't take place after any eps. House and James are friends and House has his team working him.

AN2: Thanks to my Beta reader for correcting the mistakes

AN3: Takes place Saturday March 1st, 2006.

When James woke up he noticed that his stomach was cramping up for some reason. He thought that maybe he was just hungry so he got up to go eat. James was just about to sit down to breakfast when he noticed that his stomach started cramping even worse then before now. He was so startled by it that he dropped the plate.

"What happened?" Fred asked coming down.

When he saw his son's face he ran to him to see what was wrong.

"James talk to me," Fred said.

"I…think…the…babies…are…coming!" James said panicked.

"What? It's too early!" Fred said.

By now Sandy had come down to see what was going on.

"What's wrong?" Sandy asked.

"Woman just call Greg!" Fred said panicked.

"Why?" Sandy asked.

"YOUR FUCKING GRANDKIDS WANT OUT!" James yelled because he was in so much pain.

That got Sandy on the phone fast.

Greg hadn't been able to sleep that night because he was worried that something was wrong with James. Allison just thought that he was over reacting. But Greg didn't think so.

He was just coming from the shower when his cell started ranging. He looked at the number and saw that it was the Wilson's. Greg quickly answered the phone.

"What?" Greg almost shouted into the phone.

"It's James!" Sandy said.

"Coming!" Greg said hanging up and grabbing the bag.

Once he got to the house the door was already opened because Rob had just gotten there. When he'd saw James's face he knew something serious was wrong.

"MOVE!!" Greg shouted.

"Where does it hurt?" Greg asked.

When his only answer was the painfully contorted look on James's face, "Ok I'll take that as an all over," Greg said starting to get out meds.

After a few minutes the contractions stopped and James could finally breathe again.

"Better?" Greg asked helping James to the couch.

"Yes," James said shakily.

"What was that?" Rob asked.

"Your brother going into early labor," Greg said.

"WHAT?" Rob yelled.

"It's fine," James said.

"Don't start boy," Fred said knowing his son wanted to say something.

"So what now?" Sandy asked.

"Now James goes on bed rest and one of us is going to be staying with him," Greg said.

"One of us?" Fred asked.

"Me or my team will be here around the clock until he delivers," Greg said with determination in his voice.

"Greg you know Lisa isn't going to allow that," James said still shaken up by that.

He was scared that the contractions would start again. He knew that should they be born now they may not survive.

"Well she will otherwise I'll just quit," Greg said.

"Greg you can't do that," James said.

"It's either that James or you come to the hospital and get checked in for the next four months," Greg said.

"No I'm not staying in there for four months," James said.

"So this is your only other option," Greg said.

"Fine," James said not really liking the choice but not seeing that he had any way around it he dealt with it.

"Good now lets go make sure everything is ok with those two," Greg said pointing to James's stomach while getting up.

"Help," James said.

"If I must," Greg said.

"You must," James said sticking out his hands for Greg to help him up.

Once they got upstairs Greg just did a quick check up on James's blood pressure and the babies' heartbeats. Seeing that everything was fine Greg left James with strict instructions that he had to stay put in that bed or else.

"Wait where are you going?" Rob asked seeing Greg coming back down the stairs.

"Home," Greg said.

"I thought you were staying," Rob said.

"I am but I need medicines and that stuff just in case the contractions start again," Greg said.

"Oh," Rob said.

After Greg left the Wilson household he headed back to the hotel to pack his bag and then headed home to grab more stuff for his stay with James.

For the next month James was watched for around the clock by Allison, Greg, or Robert. Lisa did come by to see how he was and to sit with him at times. She'd come around but still had questions of whether or not she could love these babies even though she didn't carry them.

Greg got his wish of wanting to get James to listen to his music. He had just wanted to try an experiment to see if he could get the twins to sleep during the night. And it'd worked well not quite as Greg had hoped.

James found that if he played classic music the twins and he both fell asleep. So that meant that Rob's music was out. However if he played more upbeat like country or rock and roll the kids stayed awake during the day. So now James kept headphones under his shirt from the time he woke until the time he went to bed. He found after the first day the babies slept during the night for the most part, because by that time they had been up 24 hours. They soon learned somewhat what day and night was.

Little did James know he'd be going through this all over again once they had been born. He also didn't know that they weren't going to wait 9 months to come.

Next chapter: James shows Lisa he still has the moves (Dance moves people)


	17. Chapter 15

Ch15

Disclaimers and that stuff on the first chapter

AN: Takes place Friday March 27th, 2006

Currently James was lying on the pull out bed. Was he supposed to be downstairs? No he wasn't but he found that he slept much better on the couch then his own bed. He was still on bed rest but Greg felt that it was safe to leave James by himself without one of them over there the whole time. That is why he was currently on his own. His mother had to take Josh to the doctor for an ear infection. He was surprised she wasn't home yet but it shouldn't have surprised him. She probably took him to Jeff's shop for him to watch. Lately if any of the kids got sick then Rob or Sandy wouldn't let them get near him. They were still treating him like something that was going to break which was still very annoying in James's mind but he'd learned to live with it.

"Hey you two, its daddy. I love both of you very much. Just know whatever happens that I've loved you since the beginning and I'm happy that I'll get to bring you both into this world. Stop kicking each other. You'll have plenty of time to do that when you're older. For now rest up and get strong," James said before placing a kiss on his stomach with his hand.

Since the books had said to talk to the babies that's what he was doing. He also liked to just watch their moments when they kicked. Of course he had the curtain shut because he'd be embarrassed if anyone saw him talking to the twins.

"Uncle James?" Lisa asked.

"What?" James asked pulling down his t-shirt over his stomach again then turned to look over at Lisa.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Lisa asked.

"Bored and I just sleep better here," James said.

"Oh. What were you just doing?" Lisa asked coming to the couch.

"When?" James asked.

"Just now," Lisa asked climbing onto the bed and putting his legs into her lap.

Since James had his feet spread across the couch so his back was against the arm rest, Lisa couldn't sit down without sitting on his feet. She then started massaging them because her uncle loved that.

"Thanks," James said putting his hands on his stomach and then putting his head back.

"Welcome but you never answered my question," Lisa said.

"I was talking to the twins," James said.

"Oh," Lisa said.

If her mother hadn't done that with her sister then she'd find it weird but as it was she didn't.

"So how was school?" James asked with his head back.

"Ok. How are the twins?" Lisa asked.

"Active like usual," James said.

"Oh," Lisa said.

"Got any homework?" James asked lifting his head up.

He knew that she'd avoid it because she'd rather hang out with him then do it.

"Nope thankfully," Lisa said.

"Well that's good," James said.

"You know what I think would be cool?" Lisa asked out of the blue.

"What?" James asked pulling his feet out off of her lap and moving so his back was against the back of the couch.

"If the twins were born on my birthday," Lisa said.

"Lisa you know I'll only be 7 months pregnant then. It'd be too early for them to come," James said rubbing his tummy.

"I know I just think it'd be cool," Lisa said.

"Sorry kid but I don't want these two coming until June," James said.

"I know," Lisa said.

After a few minutes of silence Lisa spoke up.

"So what's on TV?"

"Not much of anything," James said.

"Even on the upper channels?" Lisa asked.

"Well take a look for yourself," James said handing over the remote.

His parents had gotten a new plan so they now got movies on demand. They'd done it because there wasn't much on for James to watch and his DVD collection was at Greg's who wouldn't bring it down. Greg's excuse was that James needed to be taking it easy and watching a bunch of movies wouldn't help. James made sure to get the bill before his parents did because he didn't feel it right that they had to pay for something like that. He'd tried asking to pay half but they of course wouldn't hear of it so that's why he now just paid the bill. His parents knew about it and tried to beat him to it but had yet to do it.

"Hey there's Take the lead," Lisa said.

"Fine I guess," James said.

He'd seen that movie more times then he liked. Lisa however hadn't yet seen it.

"Don't like it?" Lisa asked.

"It's not that. I've just seen it quite a few times," James said.

"Oh well we can watch something else," Lisa said.

"No it's fine. Turn it there," James said.

So with that Lisa turned to it.

They were at the part where the lead character had just seen that the group of students he was teaching had taken their music and his dance moves and put them together.

"I wish I could do something like that," Lisa said.

"It's easy," James said.

"Oh really and how would you know?" Lisa asked.

"You don't marry a ballroom dance teacher and not pick up a few things," James said.

"You were never married to a ballroom dance teacher," Lisa said.

"Sorry dated one," James said.

"Oh," Lisa said.

"Would you like to learn a little bit?" James asked.

"I'd love to," Lisa said.

"Well come on then," James said getting off the couch and pausing the movie

Of course he was dressed as Jamie since you never could tell when Mary or Pam would just pop in unannounced.

"Are you sure you should be doing that in your condition?" Lisa asked.

"And why not?" James asked.

"Well aren't you supposed to be on bed rest still?" Lisa asked.

"Oh that?" James asked.

"Yeah that," Lisa said.

"Well they say moving around is good for the babies and they are cramped up all day long so they'll like this," James said.

"And how much of that was total bull?" Lisa asked smiling.

"Come on. I won't bite you," James said when Lisa stood far from him.

"Ok," Lisa said moving closer.

"Ok I know this is going to be hard because of the twins but we'll try it. Otherwise I'll show you how it's done after they're born," James said.

"Ok," Lisa said.

"Good now let's put this on," James said going over to the stereo and putting on the soundtrack to the movie.

He'd bugged Greg to burn it for him, and he had given into after the thousandth time.

"Like this?" Lisa asked putting her hands on James's shoulders.

"No put your left hand onto my hand. Then keep your other on my shoulder," James said.

"Like this?" Lisa asked.

"Exactly," James said smiling.

They kept practicing the dance over and over again. Lisa kept stepping on James's feet which he didn't mind because it was her first time. Even for her first time she was doing better then James did his first time.

"What's this?" Lisa asked when another song that wasn't from the soundtrack came on.

"Greg must have put it in," James said laughing.

"What is this?" Lisa asked.

"It's _'Remember Me'_ by Journey. It's from the soundtrack of Armageddon," James said.

"Oh," Lisa said.

So they listened to the rest of the CD which happened to be a mix of songs from different movies that Greg had done for James.

"What is going on?" Rob asked horrified when he saw his brother up and dancing.

"Nothing," James said turning off the stereo and then sitting back onto the bed.

"Didn't Greg put you on strict bed rest?" Rob asked.

"No," James said.

"Yes I did," Greg said coming into the house followed by Allison.

"Hmm must have slipped my mind," James said.

"I also remember saying that if you didn't keep your ass parked in that bed then I'd personally take you to the hospital where you'd stay until they come," Greg said.

"Oh get off it Greg. We were watching Take the lead and she wanted to learn the moves so I was showing her," James said.

"Lisa!" Rob said.

"Hey! Don't get me into trouble," Lisa said looking over at her uncle.

"Besides the babies liked it. They were having a party until you people had to interrupt it," James said pushing his glasses up.

"Really? They were having a party?" Greg asked.

"You know what I mean," James said rolling his eyes.

"No I wouldn't," Greg said.

"Whatever," James said getting up.

"And where do you think you're going?" Greg asked.

"Out," James said pushing his way through.

Everyone was kind of shocked and that's why no one grabbed James's arm on his way out.

"Go James," Lisa said breaking the silence.

"Or not," Lisa said when everyone turned to look at her.

"Leave him be," Allison said grabbing Greg's arm.

"Why?" Greg asked.

"Because he just needs to be alone for awhile," Allison said.

"Fine," Greg said not liking it at all but deciding that maybe his girlfriend was right.

"You too Rob," Sam said.

"Fine I'll give him until 4:30 before I go out looking," Rob said.

"Fine," Sam said knowing that her husband was stubborn and when he had his mind set on something there was no changing it.

So 4:30 came and went with no sign of James still. By then Sandy and Fred had come home. Since Rob and Fred knew the town like the back of their hands they each went a separate way to look for James. Chase who'd arrived about five minutes after James left went with Fred while Greg went with Rob. By six o'clock they had yet to find James. All four men were in a panicky state wondering where the hell James could be. They'd been over this town twice! Still there was no sign of James anywhere. No one had seen him which had them really worried.

"What?" Rob asked when he saw the look on Greg's face.

Currently they were all back at the house trying to figure out where to go from here. This time the whole family was going to join in the search for James.

"Think about it. James always has his cell on him," Greg said not believing that he didn't think of it before now.

"So? He's not going to answer it," Jeff said.

"No not that. There's a tracker on the phone," Greg said.

"Why?" Rob asked.

"Rather not say," Greg said calling the number he knew by heart by now.

"Gregory House what did you do?" Allison asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Well I just found him. He's up at the hospital," Greg said ignoring his girlfriend.

"Let's go," Rob said.

The whole family got into their cars and all headed to PPTH.

PPTH…

James had to just get away from everything. He just needed time to himself and he needed to talk to someone other then Greg and them. He'd hitched his way to the hospital. He knew that it wasn't a very smart choice being a girl and being 6 months pregnant but he really didn't care.

Once he got to the hospital he found Lisa just leaving the hospital. They went back into her office and talked for about an hour before James knew that he needed to get going. They just talked about anything and everything. Lisa told him that she'd be there any way she could for him and the twins which James was happy to hear. Lisa offered to take him back to his parents' house but he said he'd just get a cab because otherwise it'd be an inconvenience for her. Lisa tried talking him out of it but he wouldn't budge. So she let him go because there really wasn't anything she could do. She decided that she'd wait two hours and then call and make sure he got home alright.

On the way out James went to Greg's office and got in. He knew that Greg had put a tracker on his phone when this whole thing started. Knowing that Greg would call in the number or whatever he dropped off his phone in Greg's desk. That way they'd think he was there but really he'd be over at Greg's place.

It wasn't until after the cab left that James realized he was back at Greg's old apartment. Somehow it had slipped his mind that Greg now lived in a house. So he got another cab and went over to the house. He knew the address because Allison had wrote it on the back of one of the pictures.

Once he got to the house he let himself in. He knew that two to one the spare key would be under the flower pot which is exactly where it was. James let himself in and just went exploring the house. Once he got to the top of the stairs and down the hall he saw exactly what Greg had up his sleeve.

Greg and Allison had turned one of the rooms into a nursery. From what James had seen it looked like they'd taken the biggest of the five rooms for the twins. They had had the two cribs and changing tables that his brothers and dad had made for the twins. They'd done the room in Whinny the Pooh. James loved the cribs because they were a dark maple wood. The cribs were against the wall opposite the closet and their dressers. He started tearing up at the sight of the room. In the corner sat the rocking chair. On the wall by the windows sat the changing tables. That way the twins could look out as they were getting changed. Everything had been stocked and was just waiting for the twins to come now. After a few minutes of just staring at the room James finally decided to head back down. He liked that above each crib sat a shelf with the twins' ultrasound pictures and underneath he could put their names on them.

Once James got down stairs he went into the kitchen and saw that it'd been baby proof and there were highchairs just waiting for the twins. To anyone who didn't know the story they'd really think that Greg and Allison were really preparing for the birth of their twins. James couldn't understand why they'd go through this much trouble for his children.

Meanwhile at the hospital Greg had just talked to Lisa and found out that James had been there but had left over an hour ago.

"So what now?" Sandy asked.

She was really worried for her son and upset with him. When he got home he was going to get a tongue lashing he'd never forget.

"I'd say for you all to go back to the house and us three will find him," Greg said.

"Oh no you don't," Sam said.

"We know this town better then any of you. If he's here we'll find him. That way if he actually did go home you'll be there. You can call us if he shows up or we'll call you," Greg said.

"You better find my son and bring him back to me," Sandy said.

"I will," Greg said holding up his hands in surrender.

"Come on," Fred said and with that the family went back home not at all happy about it.

"Where to first?" Chase asked.

"My office," Greg said through clinched teeth.

So with that all four…yes all four went to the office. Cuddy had decided to join in on the search. Once there Greg looked in his desk drawer and found James's cell.

"Looks like he out smarted you," Chase said smiling.

"No he just played right into my hand," Greg said.

"Oh brother," Chase said.

"Onto the house now," Greg said.

Lisa had told them she had to be getting home but to call them when they found him. Greg promised to do just that.

Once they arrived they noticed that there weren't any lights on. After they all piled out of the car and into the house they started their search. Greg found James up in the nursery clutching a stuffed bear to his stomach while he slept.

"James," Greg said deciding to not scare the crap out of James.

"Go away," James said trying to turn over but having no such luck.

"Come on time to get up," Greg said.

"No," James said.

"JAMES GET YOUR ASS UP NOW!" Greg yelled.

That awoke James quickly.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" James yelled pissed.

"Get up, we're going," Greg said.

"Where?" James asked.

"Home," Greg said.

"Ok give me five more minutes," James said.

"No now," Greg said.

"Five minutes," James said shutting his eyes.

Greg knew they could keep going back and forth on this all night so that's why he did what he did.

James had moved the rocker so that it wasn't in the corner anymore but facing the cribs like he was watching over his children. So Greg got behind it and with the strength that he had literally tipped James out of the chair sending him to the floor on his ass. That got James awake with a start might I add.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" James yelled which got Robert and Allison running up to the room.

"What happened?" Allison asked.

"Greg threw me on my ass," James said glaring at Greg while trying to get up. He wasn't having such good luck since Greg had moved the rocker so he couldn't use that to get up.

"GREGORY HOUSE WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Allison yelled.

"Getting him up," Greg said finally deciding that he'd help James up.

"Back off," James said glaring at Greg.

Greg of course wouldn't back off.

"Stop being so stubborn," Greg said.

"I said back off!" James said failing to the ground yet again.

The twins didn't like this at all and showed their disappointment by kicking up a storm.

"Here," Allison said holding out her hands.

With the help of Chase they were able to get him up. Greg of course was behind him to make sure he was steady on his feet. Once James was they all headed downstairs.

The ride home wasn't at all pleasant. Greg and James wouldn't talk to each other. Greg had called Sandy to let her know they would be home within two hours. When they got to the Wilson household it was already eight o'clock.

Sandy, Fred, Lisa, Rob, Jeff, Sam, and Beth were all outside waiting for them. They looked like they were ready to murder him. If he wasn't in so much trouble it'd be funny to James. To him, his family looked like prison guards looking ready to lead him to his death. As he stepped out of the car that's the way it felt to him. He felt like he was walking to meet his death.

"Let's get inside first," Fred said knowing that Sandy wanted to rip their son a new one.

"Hi," James said smiling.

Once he got inside he had to listen to his whole family yell at him. He pretty much tuned them out that was until Greg stared in on him. Then he'd had enough.

"LOOK I'M NOT A CHILD! I CAN FUCKING TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" James yelled.

"Really? And that's why you HAD to go back to my house?" Greg asked.

"Fuck you!" James said going up to his room and locking the door.

Of course to make sure that Rob or someone else didn't unlock the door he sat with his back against it. When Greg started in on his yelling again James crawled over to his stereo and cranked it up so he could drown out Greg and anyone else.

By midnight things had calmed down a bit so he turned it down and braved going downstairs. When he got to the bottom of the steps he found that no one was up anymore.

James then went over to the couch and laid down where he fell asleep within minutes.

The next morning he found that Greg, Allison and Robert had already left. Greg left him a note of not too kind words. He told him when he grew up and felt like apologizing then he knew his number until then he didn't want to see his ugly face. Of course that just fueled the fire within James. He knew that Greg would crack before he would or so he hoped.

Next chapter: Lisa's birthday

Will the guys have made up by then?


	18. Chapter 16

Ch16

Disclaimers and that stuff on the first chapter

AN: Takes place Wednesday April 24th, 2006

Over the last month the guys had made up but not because either had cracked first; it was because Allison had just gotten sick of them so she'd intervened. It was mean and funny how she'd done it but the guys at the time didn't find it so funny. They were both just very pissed off at her for it. But today they were happy that she'd done it because they really didn't want to let their friendship break. They'd been through too much for it to end over something stupid like that.

Flashback

_Allison was sick of her boyfriend acting like a little child. So she'd decided that it ended today. She knew that Greg wouldn't come with to see James so the plan would work out great. Now all she needed was Chase to go along with it._

_As soon as Allison got to work she talked to Chase and told him what her plan was. He was of course was in on it. So they worked the rest of the day like nothing was going to happen that night._

_After work…_

"_You going to go see him?" Greg asked._

"_Chase and I both are," Allison said going to kiss him._

_It was no secret in the office anymore that they were an item. It had been quite a shock for the guys but now it wasn't anything to see those two in the office with the blinds down._

"_Just send him," Greg said turning away from the kiss._

"_No I want to go check up on James. I want to make sure he's alright," Allison said._

"_Why? He run again?" Greg asked with bitterness in his voice._

"_No his mom said something about him not sleeping at all due to back pain. She's wondering if it could be early signs of labor," Allison said._

"_When did this happen?" Greg asked trying to act like he wasn't freaking out in his mind._

"_She called about lunchtime," Allison said._

"_No one called," Greg said._

"_Message on my cell," Allison said._

"_Oh," Greg said._

'_He's playing right into my hand,' Allison thought smiling to herself._

"_So I'll see you tonight. Don't wait up for me," Allison said kissing Greg on the lips._

"_Be careful," Greg shouted after her._

'_God I hope it's not labor now,' Greg thought himself._

_He knew that if it was at this point the twins may not survive. Not only would it break Jimmy's heart but his own if those babies didn't survive._

_The plan was once she got to the Wilson's Robert and she would take James up to his room to do an exam. Then she'd say that there was something wrong and she needed to call Greg to confirm for sure. Knowing that Greg wouldn't be able to do it over the phone he'd come up here. Once he came up she'd throw the two of them in the room and lock them in. They'd have no choice but to make up because it was too high up for either of them to try to get out using the window or so she hoped._

_Four hours later and Allison's plan was going off without a problem. Greg had just gotten there and was currently in James's room. And of course they were locked in the room. The family thought it a little harsh but understood why she was doing it._

"_Allison let me out now!" Greg said realizing they were locked in._

"_Not until you two settle this thing," Allison said._

"_LET ME OUT!" Greg yelled._

"_NO!" Allison yelled back._

_Before Greg could say anything else Allison left. She knew the guys couldn't get out so she was safe._

"_Great," James said._

"_Oh like I want to be in here anymore then you do," Greg said._

"_Well it's your girlfriend that locked us in here, not mine," James said from the bed._

"_Soon to be wife," Greg said._

"_Well congrads," James said sarcastically._

"_Thanks," Greg said just as sarcastically back._

"_You know this is stupid. It's entirely your fault," James said._

"_My fault? MY FAUIT? IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Greg yelled back._

"_Oh, whatever," James said._

_Two hours later Greg had finally cracked because he saw that James sure as hell wasn't and he wanted out! When Allison heard that that she let them out. She knew that Greg not dare lie to her because otherwise he'd be sleeping on the couch for awhile._

Back to present day…

That had happened two weeks ago. They guys had thought of getting back at Chase and Allison but decided that it wasn't worth it in the end.

When James woke up his stomach was hurting. He didn't think anything of it because that was kind of common now-a-days since the twins were taking up so much room. Greg and he had discussed maybe delivering the twins early but James didn't want that to happen. He knew in his heart that if they were born early and something happened to them he'd blame himself for it. He decided to take the pain like a man because woman did this all the time without whining. If he couldn't handle a little pain then he wasn't a man and James was a man.

Today was Lisa's 14th birthday. After school the family was going to celebrate over at his parents' house. Then Friday she was having a slumber party with some friends from school. Little did anyone know how this party was going to end.

Greg, Allison, and Robert were coming down for the party and then they along with James would be heading back to New Jersey. Greg felt that it was safe for James to come back now but he was confined to the house. James didn't like the idea at all and would rather stay with his family but he wasn't be given the choice. It was doctor's orders and he had to follow because Greg had threatened to get Cuddy on his ass. She'd told James that whatever Greg said went as for the care of their children and not to fight him. He knew that it was probably best but he really didn't want to go back. He was highly thinking of moving here once the twins were born. James knew in his heart that he couldn't because of his patients. He also had to make sure Greg didn't kill himself or someone else.

Later that day…

As the day had worn on James noticed that his stomach seemed to hurt more then usual but figured that it was just the twins moving around or something. He also noticed they hadn't been as active as they were usually. He wasn't really worried because like all the books had said, as the twins grew they'd become less active because there wouldn't be as much room for them. Little did James know as the party got started that it wasn't just because of the twins growing. No it was something else completely.

By seven that night the party was coming to an end. They'd all had supper which was just pizza and pop, well water in James's case and they'd had cake and ice cream. Lisa had opened all of her presents also.

"Well you ready to go?" Greg asked.

"Yeah," James said taking a deep breath when he had the worse of cramps so far today.

"Oh right," Greg said.

So that it wouldn't look completely odd to anyone that Jamie was leaving in the middle of the night. They'd decided…Greg had decided that when they left Jamie would act like she was in labor since she was after all suppose to be 9 months pregnant.

After they got James's bags into the car they headed off all looking worried in case anyone saw them.

"What's wrong Lisa?" Sam asked noticing her daughter didn't seem so happy.

"I'll miss Uncle James," Lisa said.

"Lisa you know he'll be back on the weekends," Sam said.

"I know," Lisa said not realizing that her uncle wouldn't be back this weekend.

About half an hour after they left Greg realized that James was still breathing quite heavily.

"James you can stop now," Greg said looking in the review mirror.

"No I can't," James said through clinched teeth.

"And why not?" Greg asked getting a little worried.

"BECAUSE I'M NOT FUCKING ACTING!" James yelled.

"What?" all three yelled.

"THAT'S FUCKING RIGHT GREG! THEY'RE COMING NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW," James yelled after a really nasty contraction.

"He's joking right?" Greg asked turning to look at Chase.

"No," Chase said feeing that James's stomach was rock hard.

"FUCK!" Greg said stepping on the gas.

"Breathe," Greg said.

"YOU FUCKING BREATHE!" James said sweating bullets now.

"SHIT!" Greg yelled.

"What?" James yelled.

"Cop," Allison said.

"Lay down on Chase's lap," Greg said pulling over.

"Just do it," Greg said seeing the glare that James sent him.

By time the cop got up to the car James had laid down on Robert's lap.

"Where's the fire son?" the cop asked.

"My friend's wife is in labor sir," Greg said jerking his thumb to the back seat.

"Is that so?" the cop asked looking in the back.

"Yes," Greg said.

"FUCK THIS HURTS!" James said letting his male voice be heard and startling the cop.

"Sorry she does that when she's pissed," Chase said.

"I see," the cop said.

"Sir please, if we don't get going soon you're going to see a birth performed here on the highway," Greg said.

"Hmm," the cop said.

Greg was half temped to just run the guy's foot over but knew that it'd cause more problems then they needed.

"Do you need me to call for a doctor?" the cop asked after a few more words from Jamie.

"No we're all doctors well except for her. We just need to get her to PPTH," Greg said.

"PPTH!! That's over an hour away!" the cop said.

"Her doctor is waiting there," Greg said.

"Please sir you wouldn't want my sister to have to deliver here would you? She needs medical attention," Allison said.

"Well since you put it that way I'll escort you there," the cop said.

"Thank you," Allison said showing him her sweet smile.

"Welcome," the cop said smiling and then walked back to his car.

"FUCKING COP!" James yelled because of a contraction.

"Call his parents!" Greg said throwing his phone to Allison as he started driving again.

"Ok," Allison said dialing the number.

"Hello," Sandy said.

"Get to the hospital now!" Allison shouted.

"What's going on?" Sandy asked.

Of course the whole family was cramped around the phone trying to hear what was going on.

"James is in labor!" Allison yelled.

"Of course she is dear," Sandy said smiling.

"For real," Allison said.

"Ok dear we'll talk to you tomorrow," Sandy said getting ready to hang up before she heard her son's voice.

"MOTHER THIS ISN'T A FUCKING JOKE. YOUR GRANDKIDS WANT OUT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW," James yelled into the phone as he had a contraction.

"James!" Sandy yelled into the phone but it was dead by then.

"What's wrong?" Rob asked scared.

"JAMES IS HAVING MY FUCKING KID!" Sandy yelled, not realizing what she had said. She was way too scared and rattled to even care.

"What?" Rob asked.

"The babies are coming!" Sandy yelled.

"SHIT!" Rob yelled collecting his keys.

As fast as anyone could they all ran to their cars and were off.

Meanwhile Greg and they were just getting to the hospital where Foreman was waiting for them with a wheelchair.

Allison had called ahead to let him and Lisa know they were coming.

"Come on James," Greg said getting out of the car after throwing it into gear.

"Just leave me," James said trying to catch his breath before another one could come.

He'd already thrown up in the car once and felt like he could any minute again.

"No," Greg said.

Finally Chase and Greg were able to get him out of the car and into the wheelchair.

"I'll just be up there waiting," Greg said starting to head for the observation room.

"NO!" James said grabbing Greg's hand in a vise like grip.

"What?" Greg asked.

"Stay with me," James said.

He was scared shitless. He didn't know what would end up happening and didn't want to be alone.

"Ok," Greg said following him in.

While Greg got scrubbed in James was getting undressed and into a gown.

After they got James into the OR Greg came in a few minutes later. He saw his friend whimper in pain while hunched over his belly. Currently someone was giving him a shot to numb him from waist down.

"What's your problem?" Greg asked taking a seat on a stool Allison brought over for him.

"Hurts," James said tightening his grip on the pillow that was on his stomach.

"Suck it up man! I'm wearing green scrubs for you," Greg said.

It was his way of getting James's mind off of the pain.

"All done," the nurse said.

"Thanks," James said letting go of Greg's hands.

"Its fine," Greg said helping his best friend lay down on the table.

While Foreman and Chase were getting everything set up down there Greg was currently getting the needles and that stuff ready up there. Once they were all set they got to work.

"Hey what's wrong?" Greg asked noticing the tears on James's face.

"Nothing," James said.

"I'm not going to make fun of you," Greg said.

"I'm scared," James said.

"Hey it'll be fine," Greg said.

"But what if it isn't?" James asked.

"Jimmy they'll be fine. Well except they'll drive you up the wall with their crying," Greg said making circular motions on James's right palm.

"Ok you're going to feel some pressure here," Foreman said.

"Ok," James said.

"Just squeeze if you need," Greg said giving James his hands in each of James's.

"Thanks," James said squeezing them while his eyes were shut.

"It's a boy!" Foreman yelled.

"Is he alright?" James asked letting go of Greg's hands which he was thankful for.

"I don't know why don't you tell me for yourself," Foreman said holding up the baby.

"What would you say?" Foreman asked leaning over.

All James could do was shake his head. He was so over come with emotions at that moment he didn't trust his own voice.

"6 pounds 4 ounces," Allison said.

"Here comes the other one," Foreman said.

Again Greg gave James his hands. But something was different with her birth. Once they got her out the guys didn't' say anything which wasn't a good sign.

"What's wrong?" James asked trying to lift his head up.

Unlike his son his daughter had yet to cry.

"Guys?" Greg asked standing up.

When he saw what was wrong he sat back down. His face was ashen which didn't help James at all.

"Greg what's wrong with her?" James asked tears rolling down his cheek.

"She's blue James," Greg said.

"What? NO!" James yelled trying to get up but wasn't able to because of the numbing shot and Greg forcing him down.

"I'm so sorry James," Greg said seeing that they were trying to revive the little girl but wasn't having much luck.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," James said.

"Come on damn it!" Chase said trying to get the little girl to start breath.

She'd come out with the cord wrapped around her neck.

"Chase!" Allison said knowing it was too late.

"NO!" Chase said starting again.

"Chase she's gone," Allison said letting the tears come.

"No she's not damn it!" Chase said hitting the little girl on the chest harder then he meant to. But next thing he knew she was breathing.

"It's not fair!" James said crying while Greg held him as best as he could.

"What?" Greg asked seeing the commotion on the far side of the room.

"We didn't loose her. She's breathing," Allison said smiling.

"What?" James asked not believing his own ears.

"Your little girl is a fighter James," Allison said.

"Can I see her?" James asked.

"They need to take her to NICU but I'll bring you a picture of both of them," Allison said.

"Did you hear that?" Greg asked.

"Yes," James said crying happy tears now.

Once Foreman got James patched up they got him onto a bed to be wheeled into a private room. Before they left though Greg slipped James a sleeping med because he knew that he wouldn't rest or anything until he saw his daughter and saw for himself that she was alright. Greg gave him enough just to let him sleep a couple of hours. It'd be wearing off around 12ish. It was ten now so yeah about midnight. James of course was trying to fight off the drug but his body was too weak from the birth to be able to.

Next chapter: the family sees the twins

AN: chapter 17 will only be the family but 18 then we'll get back to James ok?


	19. Chapter 17

Ch17

Disclaimers and that stuff on the first chapter

AN: Takes place Wednesday April 24th, 2006

It was about half an hour after the birth of the twins when the family got there. Greg was of course waiting for them.

"How are they?" Sandy asked.

"Fine," Greg said.

Of course by now he'd moved his car so that it didn't get towed.

"Where are they?" Sandy asked.

"The babies are in NICU and James is in a room resting," Greg said.

"Can we see them?" Sandy asked.

"Follow me," Greg said.

When they got to the NICU window the adults and Lisa were horrified by what they saw.

Baby B the little girl had tubes coming out of her mouth and arms and she had patches on her eyes. The little boy didn't look as bad but he too had tubes coming from his arms.

"What's wrong with them?" Sandy asked tearing up at the sight of her grandbabies.

"Let's go talk somewhere private," Greg said.

"Ok," Sandy said.

"I think it best if Cam take the little ones," Greg said.

"I'm not going," Lisa said.

"Lisa," Sam said.

"NO! These are my cousins!" Lisa shouted drawing a few stars from passerbys.

"I wasn't going to suggest that you go," Greg said.

Once Cam had taken the two little ones up to Greg's office the rest went into Cuddy's office. She was in with James making sure everything was alright. They wanted to make sure that he wasn't showing signs of internal bleeding.

"What I have to say isn't easy," Greg said.

"Are they going to be alright?" Rob asked.

"With time," Greg said.

"What's going on?" Fred asked.

"Baby A the boy came out fine. The tubes are just a precaution since they were both born two months early," Greg said.

"So that's what's wrong with her?" Sandy asked letting relief flood her.

"No she came out not breathing. It took the doctors almost ten minutes to revive her. We don't know what the extent of her brain damage is if there is any," Greg said.

"What?" Sandy asked.

"She maybe brain dead," Greg said feeling ready to hurl.

"Oh God," Sandy said.

"This is entirely my fault," Lisa said.

"No it's not," Greg said.

"Yes it is. I wished for her to be sick," Lisa said crying.

"Why would you?" Rob asked.

"Answer me!" Rob said.

"Rob!" Sam said.

"NO! She'll answer me! Why would you wish that on my brother?!?!" Rob yelled holding onto Lisa's arms very tightly.

"I was mad," Lisa said.

"What?" Rob asked letting go of her.

"It was when he first found out about the twins. I only heard Chase say it was a girl and saw the look on his face. I thought that he wasn't happy because he didn't get his little boy. So I wished for her to be sick so then maybe he'd pay attention to her. I asked God to forgive me after I found out about Anna," Lisa said openly crying now.

"Come here," Rob said taking his daughter into his arms.

"It's not your fault dear. Some babies are born sick," Sandy said.

"When will you know the full damage?" Jeff asked.

"We're going to start doing testing tomorrow," Greg said standing up to leave.

"THAT'S NOT FUCKING GOOD ENOUGH! DO IT NOW!" Jeff yelled gripping Greg by the collar of his scrubs.

"We can't. Law says to wait 24 hours and see how the baby is," Greg said not looking into Jeff's eyes.

"Fuck the law!" Jeff yelled after his family had pulled him off.

"Don't I wish I could," Greg said.

"Then why can't you?" Jeff asked.

"Because their mother is the one that isn't allowing me to," Greg said.

"Where is that piece of shit?" Jeff asked looking ready to murder.

"She has a feeling that she'll be just fine and we're all just over reacting because of the scares in the past," Greg said.

"That's my right!" Jeff said.

"Go be with the babies," Greg said.

"Can I see James?" Sandy said.

"Only for a minute. He's still out and I'd like to keep it that way for awhile," Greg said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Sandy asked.

"Nothing but I knew he wouldn't rest until he saw the twins and I don't want him seeing his daughter that way. Besides he needed the rest after the day he's had," Greg said.

"Ok," Sandy said knowing that he was right.

While the rest of the family went to see the babies from the window Sandy went to be with her son. After she saw for herself that he was fine expect for maybe being a little pale she left to go be with her grandbabies.

They wouldn't let the whole family in at once so only two could come in at a time. Once the whole family had seen the babies they went to the waiting room to wait for any news on any of them. Lisa on the other hand had gone to the Church in the hospital to pray. She prayed for his cousin to get better and for her uncle to be alright. She prayed until she couldn't pray anymore. She finally went back to her family who had yet to notice that she was missing. They were all too worried about James and the babies.

Next chapter: James wakes up


	20. Chapter 18

Ch18

Disclaimers and that stuff on the first chapter

AN: Takes place Thursday April 25th, 2006

James had just woken up.

'_Thank God it was just a dream,'_ James thought to himself.

He put his hand on his stomach or that had been his plan.

When he put his hand where his stomach should be it wasn't. It dropped quite a bit before actually hitting stomach.

"No, no, no, no…" James said becoming fully awake now.

"James?" Greg asked.

"Where are they?!?!" James asked trying to sit up but finding that Greg had his hands on his shoulders preventing it.

"It's ok," Greg said turning on the light.

"Where are they!?" James asked.

"NICU," Greg said looking his best friend in the eye.

"James? James?" Greg asked when he saw the color drain from his friend's face.

"Are they…ok?" James asked remembering everything.

"They will be," Greg said.

"What?" James asked letting the tears come again.

"Your son is fine. Your daughter was having a little bit of trouble and she's doing better. We don't know if there was brain damage done because she wasn't breathing when she was born," Greg said still looking his friend in the eye.

"I want to see them," James said trying to get up again.

"NO! You need to rest," Greg said.

"NO! I NEED TO SEE MY CHILDREN!" James yelled.

"Tomorrow you can," Greg said.

"NOW!" James said pushing Greg's hands off of him.

"James! They're sleeping. Both have had a long day. You can first thing after breakfast," Greg said.

"Fine," James said knowing that Greg wasn't going to budge.

"Would you like to see a picture?" Greg asked.

"Yes," James said.

"Ok," Greg said getting the camera out of his pocket.

Of course by now he'd changed out of scrub and was in his usual street clothing.

"Oh My GOD!" James said crying when he saw his daughter.

"She looks a lot better then she first did," Greg said.

"How is she?" James asked.

"Good her levels have gone up. She's doing good James," Greg said.

"Can you believe they came from me?" James asked seeing a picture of the twins side by side.

"No," Greg said smiling.

"How can they be so perfect but so sick?" James asked.

"I don't know James," Greg said turning off the camera.

"Bed time," Greg said.

"I mean it James if you want to see them. You need to rest," Greg said.

"Out then," James said knowing that there was no way he'd be able to sleep that night…morning…whatever.

After Greg left James tried to sleep but found that he was too worried about his daughter to rest.

Breakfast time…

Greg had been told that James had yet to eat so he went into talk with his friend. He wasn't getting out of eating just to go see the twins.

"I'm ready to go," James said trying to get out of bed.

"No not until you eat," Greg said.

"I will after I see the twins," James said.

"No now. I'm not going to let you starve yourself. To be able to take care of them you need to take care of yourself first," Greg said.

"Fine," James said taking a small bit of bacon.

"Let's go now," James said.

"Eat half of your breakfast and then we'll go," Greg said taking a seat.

"And I thought this was supposed to stop after the twins were born," James said.

"Well someone has to make sure that their mother takes care of himself," Greg said picking up a magazine that happened to be nude women.

"Do that again and you won't see them," Greg said after a piece of bacon came to meet him.

"Don't call me a woman," James said.

"Well you carried them," Greg said.

"Whatever," James said eating as fast as he could.

Of course half of it ended up in a napkin under his pillow.

"Done," James said.

"Not so fast," Greg said getting up and limping over to the bed and pulling the napkin from under the pillow.

"What? That's not mine," James said.

"You're a hoot. Here let me help you up," Greg said deciding he'd tortured James enough.

"Thanks," James said getting up.

It was weird to him how hard of a task that was when he'd just done it yesterday. Like he had to tell himself yesterday he'd been pregnant with twins and now he wasn't.

"Here put this on," Greg said handing him a robe so that he wasn't totally exposed.

Of course he couldn't put both arms in since his left arm had IVS in it.

Once Greg got James seated they headed down to NICU. Greg didn't worry about James being Jamie because he knew that there wouldn't be people around the way he was taking him.

When they finally got to NICU both had to scrub in and then went to go see the twins.

"I'll just leave you three alone," Greg said.

"Thanks," James said not looking up from the twins.

He spent the next three hours just holding the twins and looking at how precious they were. He talked to them like he did when they were in the womb. Of course Greg did bring him his glasses so he could see his twins since he was blind as a bat without them.

At noon Greg came to get the little girl for testing. He let James hold her while they went down. Of course he was also holding his son because he couldn't bear to leave either of them.

"What does the test show?" James asked nervously when he saw Greg coming out with his daughter.

They wouldn't let him in there because they didn't know what the test would show. They knew James didn't need to be there if it happened to be bad.

"Why don't I let her tell you," Greg said smiling while handing the little girl back to her father.

"She's fine?" James asked letting the tears come.

"Healthy as her brother," Greg said.

"Thank God," James said as they were going back to NICU.

Later that night…

Both babies had been taken off all machines and were moved to the nursery. Currently the whole family along with Greg, his team and Lisa were all in James's room.

As long as they checked out tomorrow James would be taking his babies home with him.

"So what are their names?" Sarah asked.

She and Josh hadn't been told about the scare because they didn't want to scare them.

"I haven't decided yet," James said.

Really he had an idea but wanted to wait until they all got home tomorrow.

"Man," Sarah said.

"Hey Lisa," James said.

"Yes?" both Lisas' said.

"Sorry meant Wilson," James said smiling.

"Yeah?" Lisa asked.

"Well kid you go your wish," James said smiling.

"Yeah I did," Lisa said laughing.

"What was your wish?" Sam asked.

"That the twins would be born on my birthday," Lisa said.

"Hmm," Sam said smiling.

"Now why are you not in school missy?" James asked.

"Oh come on! I couldn't concentrate knowing that I'm not getting to see my cousins," Lisa said.

"I'm just joking with ya kid," James said smiling at her.

"Picture time," Allison said.

With that the whole family got around the bed and got one picture of all of them. Sarah and Josh were of course on the bed on either side of the babies. Josh and Sarah both placed a kiss on the twins' heads. Lisa thought that was a priceless picture. Then Lisa got a picture of James's family. Then James, Greg and the team. Lastly of just James smiling down at his children.

"Come on dear get in there," Sandy said.

"Come on Lisa," James said.

With that Lisa took her daughter and sat beside the father of her children. They looked like a small happy family.

Once Greg kicked out the family he took the twins back to the nursery against their father's wishes but he knew James needed his rest.

Next chapter: James and the babies go home.


	21. Chapter 19

Ch19

Disclaimers and that stuff on the first chapter

AN: Takes place Friday April 26th, 2006

James was just getting ready to leave the hospital when some people walked up to him clipboards in hand.

"Mr. Wilson?" the man asked.

"Yes, who are you?" James asked.

James was currently seated in a wheelchair that was being pushed by a nurse while holding the twins. His mother, Sandy was pushing a cart that held the congratulation gifts James had gotten after the twins' birth. Greg had gone to go get the car and pull it around for James and his mother. He'd had to take the carriers out to the car after they saw that yes, he did have them for the twins. Usually the baby had to go out in the carrier but Lisa let it slip by this time since she was the mother of the children. And she could tell that James wanted to hold the twins to show them off as he left the hospital. It really wasn't a secret anymore that James Wilson and Lisa Cuddy had children. No one dare ask why Lisa hadn't been pregnant with them because Lisa had threatened to fire anyone who asked because it was none of their business.

Greg had joked to James that he owed him the cleaning bill because of the vomit and other stuff that was in the car because of him going into labor.

"We're here from the FDA," the man said.

"What do you want?" James asked, throwing his mother a frightened look.

"Could we talk privately?" the man asked.

"No here is fine," James said.

"Fine. You have broken every law there is by going through with this little experiment of yours. We could have you arrested and those things put down," the man said.

"Those things? _THOSE THINGS?!?!?"_ James yelled drawling a few stares from the nurses around him.

"James calm down," Sandy said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"No! Do they look like things?" James asked turning the babies around with some difficulty.

"They're so cute," the woman said. She would have ticked the one baby had her boss not given her a hard stare.

"Seeing as that they're not freaks we won't be putting them down. We will be watching you very closely. Good luck raising them," the man said and walked off.

"Ok, who were they?" Greg asked limping into the hall.

"I'll tell you on the way," James said ready to get out of there.

So on the way he told Greg what had happened. Of course he wasn't too happy either but knew they couldn't make a big deal since James could lose his license for going against the FDA like that.

Since everything of James's was already over at Greg's place it was decided that he'd come over there to stay.

Once they got home Greg parked in the driveway and helped James out of the car and then got the one twin out of the car while Sandy got the other one.

"You know this isn't forever right?" James asked as they were coming into the house.

"Honey I think he knows that," Sandy said carrying her grandson into the living room.

"Yes I do know that," Greg said carrying the little girl into the living room.

'I don't like it but like my girlfriend loves to point out I don't have a choice,' Greg thought to himself while setting the carrier onto the couch.

Since it was only 8 o'clock only James's mother could be there with him to help with the twins. Rob had taken the girls to school and then taken Josh to Mary's place for her to watch him for the day. After work everyone was heading over to Greg and Allison's place because they would be finding out the twins' names today.

James was shocked that his family was at the hospital all night on Wednesday. Then late last night they had went home because they couldn't let the girls miss two days of school. James felt kind of sad because Lisa would miss his two big announcements tonight because of her slumber party.

James had been forbidden from going up and down the stairs until at least tonight, so he couldn't put the twins in their cribs at this moment. Greg or someone had gotten a play pen so Greg and he put them in there. Sandy went into the kitchen to check and see if there had been any bottles made up. She saw that someone had so she didn't have to worry about that for now. Tonight the twins would sleep in their cribs or that was the plan. James wasn't so sure he was ready for them to be out of his sight. Yes they would only be in the next room but being a new parent even that was too far away for him.

Once they got the twins settled into the playpen Greg helped…ok more forced James onto the couch to get some rest.

"Greg I'm not a child. I don't need to rest," James said trying to hide a yawn.

"James rest while you can. I can tell you from raising four children that you need all the rest you can get," Sandy said smiling at her son.

"What about the twins?" James asked.

"They'll be fine. I'll be here in case they awaken," Sandy said.

"Fine," James said sitting on the couch and then laying down after removing his shoes of course.

Since Sandy knew that James wasn't going to be able to bend down for awhile to tie his shoes she'd gotten him house slippers to wear home from the hospital. He hadn't been happy about that but his mother told him it was those or no shoes. So he wore them home not at all happy about it. He was also wearing sweats and a sweater because he couldn't fit into his pre-pregnancy clothes and he wasn't wearing women's clothing anymore.

Originally Greg was going to stay home with James and the twins today but since Sandy was there Cuddy said that Greg had to come into work. She knew that James wouldn't want Greg hovering along with his mother all day long. Besides they were short handed in the clinic so she needed Greg to help down there.

Lisa also planned on going there to see the twins. She and James hadn't figured out where they were going from here. James had been a little overwhelmed with the birth of the twins and then his daughter coming out blue. It'd been a hectic two days and now all James wanted to do was settle in and get to know his babies.

About twenty minutes after Greg left James was awoken by a cry from one of his children. So as quickly as he could he got up and headed to the playpen that was in the dinning room.

"Hey honey what's wrong?" James asked picking up his daughter and cradling her to his chest.

"It's ok," James said rocking her back and forth thinking that maybe she was just fussy.

When that didn't work he checked to make sure she wasn't wet. Finding her not to be he decided to go get her a bottle and see if maybe she was hungry.

"Its ok honey," James said setting her back into the playpen so he could get her bottle for her.

"Want me to hold her while you do that?" Sandy asked.

"Could you?" James asked pushing his glasses back up onto his nose. James knew that he needed to go see his eye doctor. He decided that it wasn't worth opening a fresh pack of contact. Otherwise he couldn't give those back to them in exchange for his new prescription.

"Sure," Sandy said smiling at her son while picking up her granddaughter.

Sandy had decided not to be a hovering mother with her son like she had been with Rob when Lisa was born. She was there just in case he started getting overwhelmed by the twins.

"Thank God for small favors," James said under his breath.

"What was that?" Sandy asked.

"Nothing," James said getting out a bottle.

Greg or someone had gotten some bottles put together and instructions on how to warm them up. It helped that someone had bought a bottle warmer so he didn't have to do the

whole pan of water thing. He was sure to check the milk on his wrist before taking it to his daughter.

"Did you check it?" Sandy asked seeing James coming back into the living room where she was sitting on the couch with her granddaughter.

"Yes mom," James said sitting down on the couch.

"Ok dear," Sandy said.

"You may want to put a pillow down so that she doesn't hurt the wound by kicking it or something," Sandy said.

"Thanks that would be a good idea," James said.

He was in pain but he hid it well besides he had great little drugs that helped with the pain. He was afraid to take them too often because he was afraid of how it'd affect his ability to take care of the twins.

"No problem dear," Sandy said handing over her granddaughter.

"What's this for?" James asked looking up to see that his mother had brought a towel from the kitchen.

"For when you burp her, she may throw up," Sandy said.

"Oh didn't think of that," James said embarrassed.

"Don't worry dear you learn with experience," Sandy said kissing her son on the head and going back to the kitchen.

The rest of the day was pretty hectic for James. During lunch Sam, Beth, Allison, Robert, Eric, and Lisa all stopped by to see the twins. For the most part they slept during the day. They were learning fast that if one cried then daddy came rushing to them so at times they'd both cry. It was starting to get to James a bit because every since he'd brought them home they'd been up and down so much there was no time for him to rest himself. He could have just let his mother take care of them but he really didn't want to make her take care of his children. Besides he didn't want to miss a moment of their life.

By time Greg got home from work James was ready to make him watch the kids tonight while he just slept but he couldn't do that to Greg. Even if he really, really wanted to; he knew it wasn't fair to Greg.

Since James had been on his feet all day long taking care of the twins, Greg told him to take a load off while he washed bottles and got them ready for later on. When Chase saw how many bottles they had he'd joked that they needed a refrigerator just for the bottles since they took up a lot of room.

"Well everyone is here dear," Sandy said coming into James's room.

Greg had decided that James could take the twins up to their room tonight but tomorrow they'd be down stairs during the day. He didn't want James to hurt himself by going up and down the stairs all day long.

"Thanks bring them up," James said not looking up from the twins.

Currently he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. He didn't like wearing sweats so he'd squeezed himself into one of his old pair of jeans that he'd had when he's first started to gain weight.

"Lisa what are you doing here?" James asked shocked to see her.

"Came to see what my cousins' names are," Lisa said.

"What about your slumber party?" James asked.

"Oh that? Moved it to tomorrow," Lisa said.

"Why?" James asked.

"Well all the girls thought that it was tomorrow anyways," Lisa said.

"Oh," James said.

"So?" Sarah asked.

"So what?" James asked raising an eyebrow.

"What's their names?" Sarah asked.

"Oh you want to know?" James asked like he'd already told them.

"Yes!" everyone almost screamed.

They'd all been waiting all day long to find out the names of the newest additions of the Wilson family.

"Well this little guy's name is Jonathan Thomas Wilson," James said nodding towards his son in his right arm.

"What's her name?" Sarah asked pointing to the little girl.

"Mom?" James asked.

"Yes dear?" Sandy asked having tears in her eyes.

Jonathan was the name of her father and she was honored that her son would name his son after her father. Thomas was the name of Fred's father he too was honored that his son named him after his father also.

"I hope you're not mad at me," James said looking her in the eye.

"Why would I be dear?" Sandy asked letting a tear slide down.

"Meet your granddaughter Anna Casey Wilson," James said.

"Thank you dear," Sandy said letting the tears come.

"That's not all," James said.

"What do you mean?" Sandy asked wiping the tears away.

"I've been thinking long and hard about this. Lisa would you come here," James said.

"What?" Lisa asked coming over to the other side of the bed which was closest to the door.

"Would you do me the honor of being God mother to my children?" James asked looking at Lisa while smiling.

"Wait a minute here, whoever has know Jimmy longer gets to be godparent to his twins," Greg said not believing he'd just blurted that out in front of everyone.

"Really?" James asked eyebrow raised.

"Go on," Greg said trying to figure out how to make a quick exit.

"Not so quick old man," James said sticking his leg out and tripping House. Of course he didn't fall but stumbled.

"What?" Greg asked turning around after catching himself.

"If you would have just listened for a minute longer you would have heard the rest. I know you Greg. You won't be like a Godfather to them you'll be Uncle Greg to them. That's why I want you and Allison to be their extended uncle and aunt," James said.

"I can't do that," Greg said.

"You already do it so it'll be no problem," James said.

"Thanks," Greg said giving a rare smile.

"Welcome," James said returning the smile.

After everyone got to hold Anna and John they left to head home. Sandy went home for the night promising to come back first thing tomorrow. James told her she didn't have to but knew she would anyways which would be nice.

Later that night…

James woke with a start for no reason. He listened to see if maybe the twins were crying but they didn't seem to be. He looked over and saw that it was only ten o'clock. So he tried to get back to sleep but before he could even close his eyes the twins woke up crying for him.

After changing them and getting them back to sleep he moved the rocker to face their cribs and then sat down. About an hour later when Greg and Allison came up to go to bed they found James sound asleep.

"I better wake him," Greg whispered to Allison.

"Let him sleep," Allison said.

"Fine," Greg said knowing two to one James would end up right back there again. Before going to bed Allison put a blanket over James so he didn't get cold.

The rest of the night was anything but peaceful for the small family. The twins woke up so many times Greg lost count. By time morning came James was so exhausted that he looked like he'd been up all night which he pretty much had. The twins woke about every hour to two hours to eat and then go back to sleep.

So that James didn't have to go up and down the stairs all night long, Greg had gotten a mini frig for the nursery. On top it had a drying rack so that James could just go rinse the bottles out and then wash them in the morning and re-stock for that night. There was also a bottle warmer in the room for James. Greg didn't want him going up and down the stairs all night so besides James having to stay downstairs all night this was the only other way.

Sandy of course came for a couple of hours the next morning before she had to go back and help Rob with the slumber party. Sam was working today because she had to prepare for a big case that was coming up the following week.

Next chapter: the slumber party


	22. Chapter 20

Ch: 20

Disclaimers and that stuff on the first chapter

AN: Takes place Saturday April 27th, 2006

Right now the party was in full swing. Lisa had been able to invite her five closest friends. Rob had only wanted it to be two but Sam told him you didn't have a party with three people. Rob had given in when his daughter and wife ganged up on him with the puppy dog look. It didn't help that James had been on Lisa's side and helped her talk her dad into it.

"So Lisa what happened to that girl that was always at your grandparents' house?" Pam asked.

"Oh Jamie?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah," Pam said.

"She had her twins on Wednesday night," Lisa said.

She wasn't sure how her family was going to explain her uncle coming back with twins so she didn't say anything right now.

"What she have?" Pam asked.

"Boy and girl," Lisa said.

"Lisa your cell is going off," Sarah said.

"Oh thanks," Lisa said grabbing it.

She saw that she'd gotten a text message from her uncle so she opened it.

_Lisa I'm sending u a pic of the twin's & Greg's first bath. Let me know what u think. Show your friends if you want._

_Love Uncle James_

"What's so funny?" Sarah asked.

"Oh these pictures my uncles' friend sent," Lisa said cracking up.

"Let me see," Pam said.

"Here," Lisa said cracking up while passing her phone around.

The pictures showed Greg standing at the sink with Anna and the whole front of his shirt was wet. It looked like she'd splashed the water onto him. The next one showed Greg with John and a different shirt on. He didn't look at all pleased about the fact that both of the kids had gotten his shirts wet.

"Are you sure these two are his kids?" Sue asked.

"Yeah why?" Lisa asked.

"They don't look like him. They have a lot of your uncle in them," Sue said.

"Yeah they do," Pam said.

"I couldn't tell you," Lisa said.

"Sure James isn't the father?" Elisa asked.

It was a known fact that Lisa's friends all had the hots for James. They all knew about his past with women. They still thought he was hot and if they were older they'd try to win his heart. But only being 14 they knew he'd never go for them.

"As far as I know he's not the father," Lisa said taking back her cell and texting her uncle.

_Cute. Girls asking if they're urs._

_Love Lisa_

"LISA!" Rob yelled.

"Hold on a minute," Lisa said going down stairs.

"Yeah?" Lisa asked coming into the kitchen where her dad and sister were playing games.

"Phone it's your uncle," Rob said handing the phone over.

"Hello," Lisa said.

"Hey Lisa it's Uncle James. I just got the text message. I haven't gotten the whole story worked out in my head yet. I'll e-mail you after I get the twins to bed and let you know what to tell them. How's the party?" James asked holding Anna.

"It's good," Lisa said.

"Well I'll let you go so you can get back to your friends," James said.

"Love ya and bye," Lisa said hanging up before James had time to reply.

"Keep the music down," Rob yelled after her.

They weren't playing music at the moment but had a feeling they would be soon. After this game of cards he was going to put Sarah to bed because it was already going for 8.

"So what movie do you guys want to watch?" Lisa asked coming back up.

"How about Ghost Ship?" Sue asked.

"Sure," Lisa said.

"In the dark" Pam said.

"Cool!" Elisa said.

"What about you Sam?" Elisa asked.

"Sure but let's lock the door so we don't have a repeat of last year," Sam said.

"Yeah," the other four girls agreed at the same time.

Last year when Lisa had a party her sister came into the room and scared the crap out of them. They didn't hear the door open until after she had scared them. Sarah had gotten into trouble but that didn't mean she wouldn't do it again.

So after locking the door they turned off the lights and turned on the movie.

Once the movie was over it was only ten. They all went downstairs to go get snacks and then came back upstairs.

"What now?" Lisa asked.

"How about truth or dare?" Elisa asked.

"Sure," Lisa said.

"Ok," Pam said.

"Whatever," Sue said.

"Why not," Sam said.

"Elisa?" Lisa asked.

"Heck yeah!" Elisa said.

"Ok," Lisa said.

"Truth or dare Lisa?" Pam asked.

"Truth," Lisa said.

"You think that one blond doctor, your uncle's friend is hot," Pam said.

Lisa had told the girls the story that her uncle had told the family. They all accepted it because they didn't see any reason for Lisa to lie to them.

"Yes!" Lisa said.

"Ok Sue Truth or Dare?" Pam asked.

"Truth," Sue said.

"You want to get it on with Lisa's Uncle James," Pam said.

"Yes," Sue said turning bright red.

"Ok no more questions about my uncle. That's just creepy," Lisa said shuddering.

"Fine," the girls agreed.

After about an hour of Truth or Dare they decided to watch I know what you did last Summer. It was about eleven by time they started the movie. All the girls got comfortable in their sleeping bags since they figured they'd end up falling asleep during the movie.

About one when the movie was just getting over Lisa decided to go check her e-mail since the girls were all asleep.

She saw an e-mail from: the heading he put: READ AFTER PARTY!!

Since the girls were asleep Lisa decided to read it now.

E-mail:

Dear Lisa,

I'm sorry to have to tell you but Jamie passed away tonight. She had a blood clot but they didn't catch it on time. She passed away at 7:40 tonight in her sleep. She wasn't in pain when it happened. She wanted me to tell you that she had fun over the last nine months and she still hopes that you'll come see the twins. She had asked me to tell you that before she went to take a nap, like she knew that it was coming.

I was informed tonight that she wasn't pregnant with Greg's children but mine. She didn't want to tell me because she knew that it'd keep me here. She couldn't do that because she knew how much I wanted to go help my friend. The services will take place this Wednesday at 12:45.

The children she told you and the family about weren't real. She made it up because she had no one except you guys. I wanted to thank you for being there for her, like you were. I love you and will see you on Wednesday.

Love Uncle James

Lisa read the e-mail and then replied to her uncle. She let the tears flow. She really didn't mean to get teary eyed but it happened. She was shocked by the lie that her uncle could come up with. She knew that if Jamie had been real she'd be heart broken. But she knew that Jamie was her uncle and he was still very much alive.

After the reply was sent Lisa turned off the computer and then headed over to her sleeping bag.

"What's wrong?" Elisa asked who wasn't asleep yet.

"Sorry just an e-mail," Lisa said crawling into her sleeping bag.

"Oh well night," Elisa said laying back down.

"Night," Lisa said also laying down and going to sleep.

Next morning…

After the girls had lunch they got their stuff ready to go because their parents would be coming soon to get them.

Once Sam who happened to be the last to be picked up was gone Lisa went back to her room. After she got everything cleaned up from last night she went back down stairs to throw it away. She then grabbed the handheld set to call her uncle.

"Hey," James said whispering because he was in the dining room.

"Hey. How are my cousins?" Lisa asked.

"Sleeping for once," James whispered.

"Oh sorry I'll let you go," Lisa said.

"Hey it's fine. What did you need?" James whispered.

"How are you going to explain to everyone why you have twins?" Lisa asked.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

By now he's stepped into the living room so he could let the twins rest. Greg was out getting more formula. He'd thought that two cans would last them a week but was finding out soon that it wouldn't last them two days. He'd also been sent to get more diapers and wipes also. Of course he wasn't happy about that but like Allison informed him. Had he listened to her before he wouldn't be going out now.

"I mean I read the e-mail but how are you going to explain why the twins look so much like you. And their mother's name on the certificate says Lisa Cuddy instead of Jamie?" Lisa asked.

"Really I don't know Lisa. I'm playing this all by ear for now. I don't know what'll happen in the future. I'll figure it out when the time comes. I don't know," James said getting a little worked up because he realized that he didn't know how he was going to tell people or the twins for that matter.

"Uncle James? I'm sorry," Lisa said feeling bad that she'd opened her big mouth.

"No it's fine. Just stupid hormones still," James said embarrassed that his niece had caught him crying.

"Are you sure?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, Lisa it's fine. So how was the slumber party? Go making prank calls to guys?" James asked.

"No just talked about how hot you were," Lisa said knowing that it'd embarrass her uncle.

"Please tell me you're joking," James said flushing red.

"No I wish we hadn't but we were playing truth or dare and they asked each other about you. All of my friends want you. Let's just say if they were a little older you'd have five girls after you," Lisa said.

"Oh well that's nice to know…I think," James said.

"Anyhow how are the twins getting along?" Lisa asked.

"Good they're up every two hours. So to say I don't get much rest is an understatement," James said walking back into the dining room to watch the twins sleep.

"How's Greg liking the no sleep?" Lisa asked.

"He hasn't really said anything to me," James said hearing the front door open.

"Oh I figured he would because he seems the type," Lisa said.

"Yeah he is," James said turning around when he heard someone walking into the kitchen.

"Sorry I'll let you go. I really didn't have much to say anyways," Lisa said.

"Hey it's fine. It's good to be able to talk to someone other then Greg," James said smiling at his best friend who just stuck out his tongue at him.

"Real mature Greg," James said.

"What he do?" Lisa asked.

"Stuck his tongue out at me," James said.

"Tell him he better not be teaching my cousins that habit," Lisa said smiling into the phone.

"I already have but he doesn't listen," James said.

"Oh well I better go," Lisa said.

"Lisa I'll be there Friday for your program with the twins," James said.

"Hey it's fine," Lisa said figuring that he'd say that but then not come.

She was in chorus at the school. She had a solo part that she was quite proud of. James had always planned on coming but since the twins had been born she figured he'd be too tired to come.

"I told you I'd be there and I will be. I'll be there with the twins at 7 sharp," James said.

"But it starts at 6," Lisa said.

"Oh well then," James said.

"Hey it's fine. I understand you can't make it because of the twins," Lisa said wanting to cry.

This was the first time that she'd had a solo part and really want James to hear her sing it.

"Lisa I'll be there. You can put money on that if you want," James said trying to cheer her up.

"Ok," Lisa said smiling into the phone.

"Hey I'll e-mail you later but the twins just woke up and they both sound like they are hungry and I need to go rescue Greg," James said seeing that Greg was having a hard time trying to get both of them at the same time.

"Bye," Lisa said.

"Bye," James said hanging up the phone and going to help Greg.

Once they got the twins fed they put them back down. Then Allison and James got on the laundry because the twins created twice as much since there were two of them.

James was still wearing stretch pants because trying to wear jeans was uncomfortable because of the stitches. He couldn't wait until they were gone so he could get back into jeans.

Friday March 2nd, 2006

James had just gotten to the gym at Lisa's school with the twins. Greg had wanted to come with him in case something should happen but he'd had to work late. James knew he'd be fine driving with the twins and he was. He'd stopped by his parents' house but they had all left by time he got there. So he rushed over to the school since it was 5:50 by then. James was just walking in as they were starting. Since he didn't see his family he sat in the far back so in case he had to leave early with the twins. He was wearing his work clothes. He still had the stitches but he'd went out to Wal-Mart the night before and bought a bigger size that he could squeeze into for the night because he didn't think wearing sweats was very attractive. After James removed his trench coat he put the diaper bag on the floor next to the twins' stroller. The twins were each laying in their own section of the double stroller that Greg & Allison had bought.

Lisa had been trying to find her uncle all night but had yet to fine him. She'd saw her family but her uncle wasn't with them. She'd scanned as far as she could since it was dark in the back.

'So much for him coming,' Lisa thought to herself ready to cry.

It was now time for her solo so Lisa went up to the mink and sung her heart out. James who'd had to leave for a couple of minutes to go change John felt the chills from the power of the song and his niece's voice.

'She'll go far,' James thought to himself while smiling.

The twins had pretty much slept through the whole program until now. They woke up to hear their Godmother sing her heart out. James had a feeling he knew why she was signing her heart out like that. He knew that she hadn't seen him and was pouring her emotions into the song. He felt bad but there wasn't anything he could do. That's when it donned on James that yes there was something he could do. So after putting John back in the stroller, he went over to the wall where he knew that Lisa would see them.

Lisa was just to the chorus when she spotted James and the twins. She was kind of shocked that he was wearing his work clothes already. But not that he was wearing glasses.

After her song Lisa ran over to James and hugged him as hard as she could, careful not to knock the stroller over.

"I told you I'd be here kid," James said returning his niece's tight hug.

"Thank you," Lisa said releasing her hold on her uncle and looking down at her sleeping cousins.

"Uncle James!" Sarah screamed throwing herself at James's leg.

"Hey. I didn't think you'd come," Rob said.

"I said I would," James said.

"Honey where are the rest of your things? Sandy asked.

"Over there," James said pointing.

"Ok," Sandy said going to go collect her son's stuff.

After they left the school they headed back to Sandy and Fred's house. They had pie and just talked about different stuff.

"The twins keeping you up all night long?" Sandy asked.

"Yes," James said.

"Well that's to be expected. I told you I hoped you had a child like you someday," Fred said.

"That was me you told," Jeff said glaring at his father.

"He told all of us," Rob said looking down at his sleeping nephew in his arms.

Since this was Lisa's first ever performance doing a solo James got her flowers. That's why he was late because he didn't know what to get her. He'd finally settled on a dozen roses.

"Well I need to get going," James said seeing his daughter yawning. She was currently in her carrier trying to fight off sleep but it looked like she wasn't winning. James had to smile at the sight of her. He still couldn't believe these children had come from his body.

"Do you have to go?" Lisa asked.

"I'm sorry kid but yeah. I need to get the twins into bed and Greg will be calling soon," James said.

"Fine," Lisa said not wanting her uncle to go.

After James had said good-bye to everyone he then left with the twins. Of course Sandy carried Anna out and said good-bye to the twins.

"Are you going to come for Mass on Sunday?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah I planned on it," James said after shutting starting the car so the twins didn't get cold.

"Ok because Pam may come over if she sees you here with them," Sandy said.

"Well she's going to find out sooner or later, mom," James said.

"Ok then I'll see you Sunday," Sandy said hugging her son good-bye.

Once James got home he found that Greg and Allison weren't home. There was a message on the machine saying they'd gone out and they'd talk to him later.

After bathing the twins James put them into their cribs and then hit the hay himself. He had just been running on fumes lately. When Greg got home he heard the twins crying. He figured that James would go get them so he didn't worry. But five minutes later when James had yet to get them he and Allison went up to see what was wrong. That's when he noticed that James was dead to the world. They took care of the twins. Greg told Allison he'd get them should they awake during the night so that James could sleep in. He knew the poor guy was exhausted from taking care of two children all day and all night long.

In the morning when James woke up he freaked because he didn't remember getting up with the twins. He went into the nursery and found Greg fast asleep holding the kids in his arms. James had to smile at the sight and of course take a picture with his cell phone. After he got the twins dressed for the day he woke Greg up with an offering of water and vicodin. Greg of course was thankful for that.

Next chapter: James comes back for Mass along with someone else


	23. Chapter 21

Ch: 21

Disclaimers and that stuff on the first chapter

AN: Takes place Saturday March 4th, 2006

Sandy had started to get worry about where James and the twins were so she'd called them to find out they were in the parking lot.

"Sorry we're late," James whispered while carrying the twins in their carriers.

"It's ok dear I was just wondering if you had changed your mind," Sandy whispered back.

"No. I'll tell you after church why we were late," James said after setting the twins on each side of him.

James was happy that the twins had slept the whole hour they were in Church. After Mass they left without introducing the twins to anyone because by that time Greg was getting antsy and wanted to get out of there. So James told his mom he'd see them back at the house. Once they had gotten back to the house James let them into the house. He still had his key that his parents had given him when he moved back in while he was pregnant with the twins. The medical equipment that Greg had brought up was still there in his old room. He planned to come get it next weekend with the help of his brothers. He had a feeling that his brothers wouldn't let him help them since he really wasn't suppose to be lifting heavy stuff until the twins were a month old.

_**At the house…**_

"Ok so now why were you late?" Rob asked.

"It's Greg's fault," James said holding his daughter while feeding her.

"Hey! Not it wasn't," Greg said while holding John and feeding him.

"Anyhow," Sandy said before the two started fighting in front of her grandbabies.

"I was ready to leave with the twins when Greg came down the stairs and told me that he was coming with," James said looking down at his daughter and smiling.

"I told you, you weren't driving but no you have to do what the doctor said not to," Greg said.

"You could have just said doctor's orders," James said.

"Ok if my children do that then I'll personally cut your tongue off," James said seeing Greg stick his tongue out at him.

"That's what I thought," James said smiling when he saw the glare Greg sent his way.

"Don't forget Pam and her mother are coming over for lunch," Sandy said standing up.

"Yes I know mother," James said putting his daughter over his shoulder so he could burp her.

Currently he had Anna in white with pink flower pajama set that had the feet in it. John was wearing a blue pajama set with Mater on the front. Both of the pjs zipped up in the front so that it wasn't too hard if he had to change them. James was wearing his work clothes with a jacket to make it look more Church official then business official. He of course had taken off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves because he knew the twins would probably end up spitting up on him while they were there.

"I was just saying dear," Sandy said.

"Can I hold them?" Sarah asked before her uncle could say anything.

"Sarah what did I tell you?" Rob asked.

"I'm too little," Sarah said putting her head down.

"No you're not come here," James said giving her his hand.

Once they got into the living room he had her sit on the couch and he took a seat next to her.

"Put out your arms," James said.

"Put them close to your body," James said chuckling when she stuck her arms out.

"There you go," James said smiling at her.

He was still holding Anna's head but for the most part Sarah was holding her cousin. Sarah held her for awhile before placing a kiss on her head.

"Awe that's so cute," James said to Greg who was sitting in the rocker with a sleeping John.

"Sorry Sarah I need to go change her," James said when Anna started getting fussy. He tried giving her his finger because he forgot their pacifiers but she wasn't having any of that.

By time James got back from his room where he'd changed Anna, Pam and Mary were there. Anna of course had calmed down once daddy changed her dirty diaper.

Things were going good until James heard Pam say the one thing that made him go off on her. She was talking to her mom in the hallway where she knew James could still hear her.

"I still can't believe James ended up with Jamie. I mean she wasn't at all pretty. He's always attracted to the pretty women. If I didn't know better I'd say it was just him dressed up as a woman," Pam said.

"PAM!" Mary scolded.

"What? She wasn't at all pretty. When have you known James to go for the ugly girls?" Pam asked.

"PAM!" Mary said through gritted teeth.

"I'm surprised that the twins turned out so cute. I mean with a mother like that? They got lucky that they got James's genes and not hers," Pam said.

"THAT'S IT! I'M SORRY I'M SO UGLY AS A FEMALE. BUT HOW FUCKING DARE YOU TALK ABOUT MY CHILDREN!" James yelled before realizing what he'd just said.

"Oh shit," Greg said coming down the stairs.

He'd just put John in the playpen that Sam had given Sandy for when the twins were over at the house.

"Yeah oh shit is right," James said.

"What's so funny?" Greg asked, seeing Pam laughing.

He never really did like Pam from the first time he saw her.

"You really think you had us fooled James?" Pam asked calming down.

"What do you mean?" James asked not sure if he should be insulted or annoyed.

"You don't think I knew that it was you this whole time?" Pam asked.

"How?" Pam asked when she saw the shocked look on James's face.

"Yeah," James said.

"You know the cop that stopped you guys when you were on your way to the hospital?" Pam asked.

"Yeah," James and Greg said at the same time.

"He's a good friend of ours James. That's David from high school," Pam said.

"Little David? Wow he's not so little anymore," James said.

"No he's not. Anyhow he knew that your _girlfriend_ was in town. Said he'd seen her a couple of times but didn't think it was a girl but you. He said something about remembering how you had looked when you had cross-dressed for some prank in high school. We made a bet and he of course won. He told me that he knew it was you when you screamed because…yeah not going there," Pam said cheeks flushing bright red.

"No go ahead," Jeff said liking this story.

"No that's quite ok," James said.

"I'd like to hear this Jimmy," Greg said.

"Don't you dare," James said.

"Oh come on Pam," Greg said stepping in front of James so he couldn't glare at her.

"James can tell ya," Pam said.

"James?" Greg asked turning to look at his best friend.

"Fine. Senior year a couple of buddies and I got together and got drunk. We made a pact that come opposite day we'd all go dressed as women. Of course we were drunk when we made this pact well one of us wasn't and made sure we went though with it," James said flushing bright red now.

"And what about the screaming?" Greg asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not going there," James said.

"Oh come on. How bad can it be?" Greg asked.

"The whole day I went around acting like my cousin that just happened to look very much like me. The teachers bought it so then after school as I was leaving I screamed: SUCKERS!" James said.

"Laugh and I will make sure you have a worse limp then you have now," James said.

"Don't you start young man otherwise everyone will know why you became queen for the day," Sandy said.

"What?" James asked.

"Nothing," Rob said.

"Spill," James said.

"First I'd like to know how was it possible?" Pam asked.

"Conceiving?" James asked.

"Yeah," Pam said.

"Oh I just knocked him up on one try. You know we did it the old fashion way," Greg said putting his arm around James.

"NO! It wasn't like that!!" James said pulling away quickly.

"You're going to hurt my feelings Jimmy," Greg said trying his best puppy dog look on James.

"Can it," James said glaring at Greg.

"O…k," Pam said.

"It wasn't like that. You remember Fred? Skinny like shrimp that had big beer goggles," James said.

"Oh yeah what about him?" Pam asked.

"He's the one that…I did the experiment…we did the research together," James said realizing how bad the two other ways would have sounded.

"What?" Pam asked confused now.

"He was a scientist. We were working on an experimental drug that would help women that couldn't carry a pregnancy through do just that. The FDA said no so we went behind their backs. Of course they knew and I've already dealt with them but all is good," James said.

"Oh so that's who was found at the hospital," Sandy said.

"Yeah it was him. Turns out he had gambling debts that he didn't pay off. We were supposed to close out the experiment within a month I think it was. I of course thought I'd lost it all then. I got lucky that Greg here is such a snoop. Thanks to him he found out and I was able to keep it going. Of course the twins' mother wasn't too happy when she found out. She's also my boss so I'm very lucky to still have a job," James said.

"Oh," Pam said.

"Oh enough sadness I want to hear about my husband becoming a queen for a day," Sam said.

"Yeah so do I," James said smiling coming back to his face.

"No," Rob said.

"Oh come on," Jeff said.

"It's all Casey's fault," Rob said.

"What?" everyone asked.

"Casey was only seven at the time. She dressed Rob up because he was like a doll to her. I found him and saved him of course. She wasn't too happy that I took him away. Of course I got pictures," Sandy said smiling.

"NO!!" Rob said.

"Come on let's eat," Fred said before anyone could say anything else.

"Dessert people," Fred said when they all looked at him weirdly.

"Oh," some said.

James and Greg were just getting ready to leave when Sam stopped them in the living room.

"James you know how you wish that there was someway for you to go work out with the twins?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," James said not so sure he'd like where this was going.

"The other day I saw in the paper how there's this new dance room opening up. It's called Mommy and me workout," Sam said.

"Last time I checked he wasn't a girl," Greg said.

"I know that. They're now inviting the men to join. Something about how some of the guys are starting to gain weight with their wives so they won't feel as bad," Sam said.

"Oh ok thanks," James said.

"Sure. I'll see you on Monday," Sam said.

"Why?" James asked.

"Interview with Lisa," Sam said.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"Maybe getting a job as the new lawyer. They need someone because I guess the lawyer they have now can't handle a certain Gregory House," Sam said.

"Yeah Stacy was the only one that could handle him," James said smiling.

"Yeah Lisa said since she left to be with her husband they've gone through lawyers like Greg goes through charts," Sam said.

"Right here," Greg said holding John's carrier.

"We know," James said holding Anna's carrier.

"Well I'll let you two get going. I'll call you and let you know how it goes," Sam said.

"What about Beth?" James asked.

"Oh Lisa knows we come as a package. You take both or none," Sam said.

"Ok I'll see you later," James said and with that they left.

Next chapter: James considers those Mommy and me classes and Greg finds out that Jimmy has been hiding a secret from him for many years.


	24. Chapter 22

Ch: 22

Disclaimers and that stuff on the first chapter

AN: Takes place Thursday May 9th, 2006

AN2: the flashback was written by my beta reader.

James had woken up for some reason and didn't know what had woken him up. He noticed that it was only three in the morning. He decided if maybe one of the twins was awake. When he got to the nursery he noticed that both of them were sound asleep so he pulled up the rocker and sat down like he had many days since their birth.

He got to thinking back to yesterday. Wednesday had been hell for James and the twins. Yesterday had been the first check up for the twins. Since Greg knew that James wouldn't be able to just sit there and watch his children get poked and prodded he'd went with. Cuddy didn't mind that he was late to work because she'd wanted to go. She was unable to due to a board meeting she had to be in.

_**Flashback**_

_James had just brought the twins downstairs after getting them dressed. Since today was pretty nice out James put Anna in her dress that his mother had gotten for her. James put John into a Mater from Cars shirt and a pair of jeans that his mom had also found._

_James liked that the doctor's office was just three blocks from the hospital. Once James got all of the stuff he thought they'd need while out he headed down stairs with the twins. Then they left the house._

_By time they got there they only had three minutes until they would be late for their 8 o'clock appointment. James rushed in with the twins while Greg limped behind them. Once James checked in at the desk, he didn't have long to wait until the twins were called back._

_Once the nurse had called them back James jumped up and grabbed Anna's carrier. Reaching for John's carrier he looked at Greg he asked, "You want to come back with us?" Greg nodded, stood up and took John's carrier out of James's hand. James started to protest, but Greg said, "Hey Boy Wonder, let me help. You just get the doors." He released his hold on John's carrier and nodded over at Greg before heading to the door down to the exam rooms._

_The nurse escorted them down to the exam room and asked James a few simple questions about how the babies were sleeping and if they were eating properly. Greg quickly said that they needed to sleep more and for longer periods of time, but James threw him a glare that shut him up pretty fast. James then told the nurse that they were both sleeping well when they did sleep. They just woke up every few hours to be fed or changed. The nurse nodded knowingly and smiled before telling them, "For as young as they are that is very normal, so don't be worried. Now if I could ask you to strip them both down to their diapers, the doctor will be in shortly." James nodded and carefully started to undress his daughter. Glancing over at Greg, James saw the older man was picking up the baby boy and also beginning to undress him._

_When Greg had John half way undressed he said, "I don't care what she said, you and your sister need to sleep more." James had finished removing Anna's dress and was covering her with a blanket when he rolled his eyes and said, "They are fine, they are both really little. Now in a few months if they still do this then you can get mad, but for now shut up." Once Greg had finished undressing John, James threw him another blanket to cover the baby boy while they waited._

_A few minutes later the nurse & the doctor walked in and both greeted the men. He walked over to James first and reached for Anna. She had been peacefully sleeping in her father's arms, but as soon James handed her off she woke up. When she realized it wasn't daddy she started to cry. James reached over and brushed her cheek and quietly said, "Daddy's still here honey. I'm not leaving you." Once she could smell her daddy was still nearby she calmed and the doctor took her over to the scale to weigh the tiny girl._

_The doctor gently laid Anna on the scale and waited for the scale to steady so he could read the final number. He quickly recorded the number and while she was lying on the scale he measured how tall she currently was. The nurse came over and carefully measured her head and recorded the number. Then she took all the numbers and went over to a chart and compared Anna's numbers to see if she was growing as well as she should. They repeated the action with John and discovered that both of the Wilson children were growing properly._

_Then the doctor checked each of the babies' eyes, ears, nose & mouth for any abnormalities. He listened to each of their hearts & lungs and reassured James that they both sounded healthy. Greg had been patiently watching as they measured & weighed the twins, he then glanced over at James and saw that his best friend was nervously chewing his lip while he watched his young children were examined._

_James was then handed some forms to sign so the twins could be given their vaccines. Greg knew the tactic the doctor was using and never did like it. He knew that they were trying to keep James busy so they could give the twins their shots without James fussing over them._

_Greg got up and quickly went over to where James was standing to make sure the younger man didn't go running when he heard what the other doctor would be doing. James was currently looking over all the insurance forms describing what each of the coming shots would contain. His attention was fully on what he was reading and not on his children._

_So when he heard John's scream James dropped the papers and quickly looked up. Seeing that one of the nurses was holding his newborn son and the doctor was giving him a shot James started to round the table and go rescue his son. Greg, who had been waiting for this, grabbed James's arm and firmly said, "Wilson, stop. They have to do that. John & Anna won't remember it, just be patient." James glared at his best friend and said, "You of all people are telling me to be patient?!" He then attempted to pull away from Greg again, only to again be stopped._

_This time Greg pulled him harder and shoved him against the wall behind them. He stood between James and the now screaming babies. The other nurse now held Anna and she was too screaming like her brother. Greg could tell that James was starting to panic so he said, "James stop, they're almost done." James looked Greg in the eyes and in a shaky voice said, "I don't want them to hurt my babies." Greg again said, "They won't remember this and in a sec you will get to go rescue them from the big mean doctor."_

_James tried to smile at Greg's comment, but could only watch as the doctor across the room gave his baby girl the shot. Once the nurse had put the band-aid in place she said, "Ok Daddy, you can come over now." Greg released his hold on his best friend and James was across the room in an instant. The oncologist scooped his screaming daughter out of the nurse's arms and brought her up to his chest saying, "I'm sorry sweetheart. It's over now. Daddy will take care of you & John." He then reached down and placed his hand on his son's cheek. Both babies soon quieted, so James & Greg carefully redressed them both and were allowed to leave._

James was then pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Anna stirring in her crib. James got up quickly and went over to her.

"Hey it's ok honey," James said putting his hand on her chest.

But Anna wasn't having any of that today. She started crying and wouldn't calm down. So James picked her up and held her to his chest trying to calm her.

About twenty minutes later James was getting frustrated because his daughter wouldn't calm down. He'd tried feeding, burping and changing her but none of that worked. He'd also tried singing every nursery rhyme that he knew. James was about ready to go get Greg when a thought struck him. He remembered a song his mother used to sing to his sister Anna when she was a baby. He decided as he sat down he'd try it and see if that worked. Really Sandy had sung it to all of them but he only remembered her singing it to Anna.

"Calm down honey," James said.

"Ok like I told your brother and you I can't sing worth a crap so sorry when I totally screw this song up," James said leaning down and placing a kiss on her forehead before he started the song.

"_Come home, come home,  
You who are weary, come home;  
Earnestly, tenderly, Jesus is calling,  
Calling, O sinner, come home!_

Why should we tarry when Jesus is pleading,  
Pleading for you and for me?  
Why should we linger and heed not His mercies,  
Mercies for you and for me?

Come home, come home,  
You who are weary, come home;  
Earnestly, tenderly, Jesus is calling,   
Calling, O sinner, come home!

Time is now fleeting, the moments are passing,  
Passing from you and from me;  
Shadows are gathering, deathbeds are coming,  
Coming for you and for me. 

Come home, come home,  
You who are weary, come home;   
Earnestly, tenderly, Jesus is calling,  
Calling, O sinner, come home!

O for the wonderful love He has promised,   
Promised for you and for me!  
Though we have sinned, He has mercy and pardon,  
Pardon for you and for me.

Come home, come home,  
You who are weary, come home;  
Earnestly, tenderly, Jesus is calling,  
Calling, O sinner, come home!"

By this time Greg was standing outside the door of the twins' room. James of course knew he was.

"You can come in if you want, Greg," James whispered while putting Anna back into her crib now that she was fast asleep.

"She finally asleep?" Greg asked limping in, in his boxers and t-shirt.

"Yeah," James said smiling down at his baby girl.

"What about John?" Greg asked.

"Yes he's asleep also," James said turning to look at his sleeping son.

"Good. Oh by the way you forgot the first part of that song," Greg said.

"I know. I remembered it as soon as I started," James said smiling.

"Well off to bed. Have loads of work to do today," Greg said.

"Next Friday is going to suck," James said.

"Why?" Greg asked confused.

"Because I'm taking the twins into the hospital so I can play catch up and because it mean that I only have a week left with them after that," James said.

"You don't have to go in on Friday," Greg said.

"Yes I do," James said.

"Whatever man," Greg said limping out of the room to limp right back in.

"Oh and you don't suck at singing. Whoever told you that needs to be shot," Greg said and with that left James.

"You're uncle is a very strange man," James said while chuckling and looking down at the twins.

After he was sure they were asleep and going to stay that way for awhile he went back to his own bed and fell asleep.

_**Friday morning…**_

"You off to those classes?" Greg asked seeing James coming down with the twins.

"Yeah they start at 10," James said.

"Then what are you doing up this early?" Greg asked seeing that it was only 7.

"Well I have to get the twins fed and then get their stuff," James said.

"Whatever man," Greg said limping towards the stairs to go see if his wife was about ready.

Ever since Greg got with Allison he'd started being on time to work. He claimed it was because she twisted his arm but really so they could have a few extra moments just the two of them.

Once Greg and Allison left of course after givng kisses to the twins, James put them back into the play pen.

_**Mommy and Me classes…**_

"Hello I'm Debra and you are?" Deb asked.

"James Wilson," James said setting the twins' carriers down.

"And where is your wife, Mr. Wilson?" Deb asked.

"Single father," James said.

"Oh I see," Deb said.

As the class got started the women thought it quite weird to see a man in the class. James had ended up taking classes for women with one or two children. He could have taken the parents classes but he knew he'd just feel weird being the only guy there without a woman. No that this was any better mind you.

"Ok class like I said at the beginning of class we'll be going to Saturdays after today. So I'll see you all next Saturday. Have a good day," Deb said walking over to James.

"Mr. Wilson," Deb said as James was taking Anna out of the sling he had across his chest.

"Yes?" James asked.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't maybe feel a bit more comfortable in the parents classes," Deb said.

"When are they?" James asked.

"Every Monday and Friday," Deb said.

"I wouldn't be able to make it because I'm a doctor over at PPTH," James said picking up the twins' carriers.

"See my boss is being very kind to let me off just today. I couldn't ask for every Monday and Friday off, you see," James said.

"Yes I do dear," Deb said.

"Well I'll let you go. You have two very beautiful babies," Deb said seeing the twins sleeping.

"Thank you," James said turning on the charm as he was walking out.

Both of the twins seemed to love spending time strapped to their daddy's chest. They liked being able to just look around and see what all was going on. James had a feeling where his son was looking but didn't want to go there. If Greg was already teaching his son to look at women's breast then he'd be a dead man. That's all there was to it. His son was too young to be picking up girl!

_**Later that night…**_

"So how's the classes?" Allison asked as she doing up the dishes.

"Weird to say the least," James said.

By now the twins had been put to sleep for the night.

"Well what do you expect going into a place with all women?" Greg asked.

"Be nice," Allison warned.

"Yes mom," Greg said.

"And you want him as the twins' uncle?" Allison asked.

"HEY!" Greg protested.

"Ok first thing they have names. I don't want people thinking of John and Anna as the twins. So can we stop referring to them as that?" James asked.

"Sorry," Allison said looking ready to cry.

"Hey it's fine. I'm just saying. I mean when they're older you're not going to say: Oh twins come here," James said doing a female voice.

"I would," Greg said.

"You would," James said.

"Knock it off," Allison said seeing her soon to be husband was acting like a child.

"I think I'll be going to bed now," James said seeing that it was going for 9 and the twins would be up in a couple of hours.

"Night," Allison said smiling at James.

"Night," Greg said.

'Wonder what's up with Allison,' James thought to himself as he was getting ready for bed.

After he was ready he went into the twins' room and gave them each a kiss before going to bed himself.

Next chapter: next Friday

AN: If u want to hear RSL singing Softly and Tenderly here's a site on youtube. 


	25. Chapter 23

Ch: 23

Disclaimers and that stuff on the first chapter

AN: Takes place Friday May 17th, 2006

Over the last week somehow the twins had gotten their days and nights mixed up. At first James thought that they were maybe coming down with the flu but had yet to show any sure signs of one. So he didn't know what it was. James tried to keep them up during the day like he had when he was pregnant with them but he was too tired to do it. So he just let them sleep during the day and stayed up all night with them.

Since Greg knew James was bringing the twins in today he hid a baby monitor in James's office and kept the receiver in his own. He had a feeling that James would end up falling asleep and this way he could try out his second experiment with the twins.

James had just arrived to the hospital with the twins and of course Lisa came out because she knew the nurses would be all over her children if she didn't.

"They stay up all night again?" Lisa asked taking Anna from James.

"Yes," James said yawning.

"Maybe you should just let me watch them and you get some sleep," Lisa suggested.

"No I need to check up on some patients so they know I'm not dead," James said pushing his glasses up with his right hand since that was the one not holding John.

"Ok but if you need me to watch them come let me know," Lisa said.

"Will do," James said as they were walking towards the elevators.

Once they got to James's office he put the twins' carriers on the couch for now.

"Want me to help you?" Lisa asked.

"No I'm just going to lay them on the floor and let them hang since they can't roll away," James said.

"Ok," Lisa said kissing James on the cheek.

"Ok you two behave while daddy gets to work," James said after putting the twins on the floor and giving them some toys to play with.

_**Half an hour later…**_

James looked over to see the twins were fast asleep. He took his glasses off to rub his face and set them down. He laid his head down planning on just closing his eyes for a couple of minutes. Of course he fell right asleep. Greg who had been listening in heard his friend snoring lightly.

"Chase come with me," Greg said turning off the baby monitor and getting up.

"Why?" Chase asked.

"Just come on," Greg said leaving his office.

"What are we doing?" Chase asked seeing where they were standing.

"You grab the twins and put them in their carriers," Greg said.

"What? NO!" Chase said.

Of course it didn't work because Greg was already in James's office gathering the baby bag. Once Chase got the twins in their carriers he carried them back to Greg's office and put them on his desk like he instructed to do.

"Hey wake up you two," Greg said lightly shaking the two awake.

"No more of keeping daddy, Uncle Greg, and Aunt Allison awake all night," Greg said.

He plugged his Ipod up to two speakers that were on either side of the twins' carriers. He started playing rock and roll very softly as to make sure he didn't make his niece and nephew go deaf before they were even a year old. That got the twins woken up. They were enjoying the music too much to fall back to sleep. Greg knew they'd be crabby by 6 tonight since it was 8:30 in the morning. That's what he wanted to have happen. He wanted them to be awake now so they'd sleep tonight.

James woke up and looked at his clock. He about had a heart attack when he saw that it was already 12:30!

"Shit!" James said standing up.

He went over to where the twins had been to feed them when he noticed that they along with everything he'd brought were gone. That got his heart to racing a million miles a minute.

"Why couldn't they have just been born late?" James said to himself as he rushed out of his office. He'd just passed House's office when he realized that the blinds were shut but the lights were on.

"Wait a minute," James said going into Greg's office.

"See there's daddy now," Greg said turning so John could see his daddy.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!?!?" James yelled taking his son from Greg.

"Shush you'll wake Anna," Greg said.

"I DON'T BLOODY CARE! WHY THE HELL DID YOU TAKE MY CHILDREN?" James yelled and then regretting it when his daughter woke up screaming her head off.

"Now look what you've done," Greg said getting up to get her.

"Why did you take them? Do you know how scared I was?" James asked.

"I was letting you rest. God knows you don't when the twins are with you," Greg said.

"Thank you but do it again and I'll chop your balls off. Then you won't have the balls to do that," James said sitting down with his son and crossing his leg so he could rest him on his lap while he threw the towel over his should while feeding John.

"Trust me I won't," Greg said.

After the twins were fed and changed James went back to his office and got back to work. Since the team didn't have a case to solve the twins were with them. Greg had given James the monitor so he could listen to the twins and come get them if they should awake.

After work that night James went to see if Lisa would like to join them over at the house for dinner since she hadn't had much time to spend with their children. She of course accepted.

After supper that night James and Lisa gave the twins a bath and then put them to bed.

_**Later that night…**_

Greg decided to check up on the twins since mommy and daddy were down stairs sleeping on the couch.

He noticed that John was just laying there eyes wide open.

"Come here buddy," Greg said.

Gently he sat down in the rocker and put his cane so he could reach it later on.

"Well buddy we gave daddy quite a scare today. I know he may seem a little crazy but he's not. Don't worry I'll be here if he does start going crazy though. I've known your daddy for almost 12 years now. He doesn't have the best of luck with women because he's kind of a womanizer. He likes to be with many women. But maybe you and your sister broke him of that. Maybe mommy and daddy will finally settle down together like they should have two years ago. I haven't figured out your daddy yet. But know this Johnny he may be a crazy man for some of the stuff he does he loves you and your sister very much. I remember when I first figured it out what he was up to. He had just lost his best friend...I think you're a little young still for this story. Love you Johnny," Greg said placing a kiss on his head before getting back up carefully and putting him in his crib.

Greg didn't realize that James had been listening in until he came into the room.

"So now my son has a nickname," James said smiling.

"John is too official," Greg said not looking up from the sleeping little boy.

"Yeah you're right," James said coming over to Greg.

"Lisa still asleep?" Greg asked moving away to check on little Anna.

"No," Lisa said coming into the room followed by Allison.

"Ok everyone out! Let my niece and nephew sleep," Greg said shooing them out.

"Out yourself old man. These are my children," James said.

"No, I thought they were mine," Greg said.

"Whatever, Greg," James said rolling his eyes.

Before leaving the room Lisa and he placed one last kiss on each of the twins' heads. After that Lisa left because she had paperwork to do tomorrow and James had classes bright and early.

"So I'll see you later," Lisa said kissing James good-night before leaving.

"Yeah," James said to her retreating back.

_**The next morning…**_

After class James went to Lisa's place so they could hang out. After they placed the twins down for their nap they watched movies and just talked. James didn't go home until around supper time. By then the twins were pretty worn out because they really didn't sleep much during the day like they usually did. James just hoped that meant he'd get a good night's sleep also.

Next chapter: James has to return to work.


	26. Chapter 24

Ch: 24

Disclaimers and that stuff on the first chapter

AN: Takes place Monday May 20th, 2006

"You're late," Greg said as James entered his office twenty after eight.

"I had to take the twins to the daycare," James said annoyed.

"They were fast asleep when they got here. It took you twenty minutes?" Greg asked.

"So what if it did?" James asked annoyed.

"Chill Jimmy. I was just joking with ya," Greg said.

"Well don't. I'm not in the mood to today," James said leaving the office.

"Ok," Greg said to James's retreating back.

The rest of the day was spent either going to see what was wrong with Anna and John, looking over charts, or seeing patients.

Most of James's old patients didn't recognize him at first because he worn glasses now and he'd let his facial hair grow. He kept it trimmed but he'd just let it go over the weekend and didn't have time today to shave it.

"Lunch," Greg said entering the nursery.

"I'll eat in a bit," James said looking down at Anna who was feeding.

"Ok, fed John yet?" Greg asked.

"No," James said not looking up.

"Want me to feed him?" Greg asked.

"Sure if you want," James said.

So after they fed them the guys left to go back to Greg's office.

_**Wednesday**_

Today after work James had an eye doctor's appointment. Since he didn't think it a good idea to bring the twins with he asked Greg to take them home. Greg of course agreed to take them and watch them for the hour or whatever it'd take.

_**Doctor's office…**_

"Good to see you James," Kyle said.

"Good to see you too," James said shaking the man's hand.

"So how's life been treating you?" Kyle asked.

He didn't know about the twins or the fact that James had been gone for almost 7 months.

"Good. Life's been busy with two new babies," James said.

"You get to work fast don't ya?" Kyle asked smiling.

"One night mishap," James said cringing inside.

He didn't like people to think that his children were a slipup on his part. James however wasn't ready to admit that he'd had those babies either.

"Hmm," Kyle said starting the exam.

"Yeah Greg's got them for now. He and Allison are watching them for me," James said straightening his tie out.

"You living with Greg again?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah for now. He and Allison are going to be getting married in September of this year," James said.

"Hmm," Kyle said.

After Kyle got James fitted for new glasses and contacts, James was on his way home. He called Greg to see how the twins were doing. They were sleeping he said which surprised James since it was only 6 by then.

As soon as James got into the house he heard Anna and John crying from the dinning room and yelling also.

"I'M SORRY ALLISON THAT I ACTALLY CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO THEM!" Greg yelled.

"KNOCK IT OFF!!" James yelled picking up Anna and John at the same time.

"What was that about?" James asked after receiving a really dirty look from Allison before she stormed out of there and up to the room she shared with Greg.

"I don't know anymore. I'm starting to wonder why I ever asked her to marry me. It seems like ever since the twins have come home she's been moody," Greg said getting John to quiet down.

"Oh," James said.

Over the rest of the week James noticed any time he heard Greg and Allison arguing it had something to do with Anna and John. He was starting to get really sick of it.

"Allison can I talk to you?" James asked coming into the kitchen.

"Sure," Allison said.

"What is your problem with the twins?" James asked.

"What do you mean?" Allison asked.

"Well every time you and Greg have a fight its something to do with the twins," James said.

"I'm sorry I don't mean for it to happen," Allison said running from the room and leaving a stunned James behind.

The rest of the week James noticed that they didn't seem to fight or if they were he didn't hear it.

_**Saturday…**_

James had a feeling that the women in the class thought something weird of him. None of them had said anything to him but he could tell because of the stares.

Little did he know how right he was. They all thought it strange that a man who didn't look like he needed to loose much weight would be coming to a class with twins. He always stayed in the back of the room and he didn't have a wedding band on. Some thought that maybe he'd kidnapped the twins but others thought that maybe he was watching them for a friend. Others thought he was trying to hit on them using Anna and John. Then there were a few like Deb that thought maybe he'd had a lover's tiff with his boyfriend and he was just trying to get away from all of that. She never got that vibe from him but all the phone calls from this Greg person seemed like it could be true. Of course she would never have told him that.

As James left the class that day he decided that he was going to have Lisa come with him so that maybe some of the stars would be taken off of him but he had a feeling he'd have to come up with a pretty damn good lie otherwise they'd think worse of him because he was with an underage girl.

Next chapter: Let the fun begin!


	27. Chapter 25

Ch: 25

Disclaimers and that stuff on the first chapter

AN: Takes place Tuesday May 28th, 2006

_**Tuesday during lunch time…**_

It had become a routine of the guys' that during lunch while James was feeding Anna and John Greg would go get them lunch. Then by time he got there if Anna or John hadn't been fed then he'd feed him/her.

Allison of course wasn't happy because she felt that he spent too much time with James and the twins. Greg of course told her how stupid that was but she didn't seem to listen to a word he said.

Today Greg decided to see if James had left for the daycare. When he didn't find him in his office he headed down to the daycare. Once there they said that Dr. James Wilson had already been down to feed Anna and John. Now Greg was on a hunt to find James. He was just by chance passing the workout room when he noticed that James was on the tread mill. Greg went in as quietly as he could.

Greg had started to notice over the last couple of days how James wears his belt looser then he usually did even though he was pretty much back down to his pre-pregnancy weight. It didn't make sense to Greg but he didn't want to say something to James and get him pissed off. But now he was worried because he was afraid that it may have something to do with where they did the C-section.

"James is there something wrong with where Chase and Foreman made the incision for your c-section?" Greg asked.

"No there isn't anything wrong. Why would you ask?" James asked.

"Oh I don't know maybe because of the fact that you're wearing your belt looser then normal. And if I'm correct you shouldn't be having a problem with wearing the belt as tightly as you used to," Greg said.

"There's nothing wrong, Greg," James said getting back to his workout.

"Then you wouldn't mind coming down to the clinic would you?" Greg asked.

"Yeah because there's nothing wrong," James said.

"That's fine I'll just go tell Lisa that you're refusing medicinal treatment," Greg said.

"No I'm refusing to play your game," James said.

"That's fine. Who do you think Lisa is going to believe?" Greg asked.

"Me," James said.

"Well we'll see about that," Greg said limping towards the door.

"Fine, fine let's go," James said knowing that if he didn't Greg would two to one go rat him out. Then Lisa would come and chew him a new one.

He really didn't need Lisa on his case about not taking care of himself. He already had a headache as it was. She'd just make it worse for him.

"Ok James change into this gown," Greg said handing it over to James.

"Greg we're on our lunch break. We don't have time to mess around. Just get your little exam done with," James said.

"Fine," Greg said.

"Thank you," James said.

"Well take off your pants and boxers," Greg said.

"Then turn around," James said.

"Fine," Greg said doing so because he knew how embarrassing it was to undress in front of another male.

After James did so he got up onto the table and put the sheet across his lap.

"Done yet?" Greg asked not turning around.

"Yes," James said face flushing bright red.

"Ok," Greg said turning around.

By now he'd put on a pair of gloves.

Lisa Cuddy who was looking for one Gregory House came into the clinic because she'd heard that he was last seen going in there.

'Why is beyond me,' Lisa thought to herself.

After finding out which exam room Greg was hiding in, she went in without knocking. Lisa got the shock of her life when she saw who Greg was with.

"Shut the door!" Greg said looking up at Lisa.

"What are you two doing?" Lisa asked after shutting the door.

"What does it look like?" Greg asked.

"GREG!" Lisa said hands on her hips.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. James is doing like he did when he was first pregnant with the twins. So either he's pregnant again or something's wrong," Greg said going back to his exam.

"What?" Lisa asked.

"He noticed that I don't wear my belt as tightly as I once did so that means there's a problem," James said feeling his face bright as a tomato.

"What's wrong?" Lisa asked instantly concerned.

"Nothing," James said.

"Stop that!" James said when Greg kept rubbing the spot with his finger.

"Sore?" Greg asked concern in his voice.

"No it itches," James said.

"What?" Greg asked.

"Yes the reason I don't wear my belt as tightly is because it itches like crazy and it's annoying to me. So I don't wear my belt as tightly so that I can itch it if I need to," James said not looking either in the face.

"Oh," Lisa said.

After both were reassured that nothing was wrong James was left to get changed in private. Then he headed back to nursery to check up on the twins and then back to his office.

_**Wednesday after work…**_

When James got home he saw that his contacts had finally arrived.

While Greg was feeding the twins James decided to put in a pair because he was sick and tired of his nose being sore from where his glasses were rubbing. After he put them in he got the twins' bath ready because he knew Greg would be bringing them up soon. No sooner had he got their bath started Greg came up with them.

"Thanks," James said.

"Welcome," Greg said.

Not five minutes after he'd left he heard Anna screaming her head off. He just figured that James had put her into the bathtub.

Twenty minutes later when Anna had yet to stop screaming Greg decided to go see what the heck was going on.

"What the hell James?" Greg yelled over Anna's crying.

"I don't know. She won't quit screaming," James said getting upset that his daughter wouldn't quiet down.

"Move," Greg said.

When Anna saw her uncle she quieted down.

"It's your contacts," Greg said.

"What?" James asked.

"She doesn't recognize you with your contacts in. You've worn your glasses since they were born so she doesn't know who you are now," Greg said.

"Oh," James said going to take them out.

Once Anna saw her daddy in his glasses she was a happy baby again.

_**Thursday…**_

Currently James was lugging the twins and two suitcases down stairs. He was sick and tired of all the fighting over his children. He wasn't going to have it anymore. He was just about to open the door when a light in the living room turned on.

"What the hell Greg?" James asked after screaming because it freaked him out.

"Where do you think you're going?" Greg asked getting Anna out of the sling that was strapped to James's chest.

"Leaving," James said not noticing Allison coming down behind him.

"What's going on?" Allison asked.

"I'm leaving. I'm sick and tired of you two fighting over the twins. They don't need to grow up with this. And I said that this wasn't permanent," James said.

"You're leaving in the middle of the night? Why?" Greg asked.

"Because I thought maybe I could avoid this," James said calming down his son who had awoken when he'd screamed.

"No. You're not taking my niece and nephew anywhere. It's 11 o'clock at night. Where are you going to go?" Greg asked.

"Hotel for the night," Greg said.

"Come on James just stay for the night," Allison said.

Seeing that he wasn't going to be able to leave James agreed to stay the night. He planned on leaving right after work. He wasn't going to bring his children up in a home where there was a bunch of fighting.

_**Friday…**_

Since Allison and Greg were very busy with a case, James was able to move out this time. After grabbing the suitcases and some of the twins' stuff he left. He checked himself and them into a Super 8 hotel.

_**Meanwhile back at the house…**_

"James?" Greg called.

"JAMES?" Greg called again when there was no answer.

Heart pounding in his ears, Greg rushed up the stairs as fast as he could. When he didn't see the twins or James he started panicking. That's when Allison came up with the letter.

"Damn it!" Greg said seeing that James had finally left.

"What do you want to do?" Allison asked.

Greg now knew the reason for her behavior and forgave her. He really couldn't hold it against her since he was partly to blame for it.

"Go after him," Greg said.

"Greg you knew this wasn't forever," Allison said.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Greg said.

"So what are you going to do?" Allison asked.

"Call his cell and find out where he is," Greg said grabbing his cell out of his pocket of his jeans.

"Doesn't have it on?" Allison asked.

"No," Greg said pissed that James would turn his cell off.

Over at the hotel James was getting the twins settled for the night. Tomorrow after he dropped Lisa off at his brother's place he was going to go apartment hunting. He couldn't very well live in a hotel with two children.

"Don't worry you two, everything will work out," James said 'I hope,' he added in thought.

After he was sure they were asleep he checked his cell to see how many messages there were. He was surprised to find that there weren't any. Little did he know that Greg was trying to track him down through the tracker that he thought was still in the cell phone. James had gotten a new cell phone because he didn't want Greg being able to know where he was at all times.

When Greg found out that James' phone no longer had a tracker he wasn't a happy camper to say the least.

He decided that he'd just wait until morning and then go give James a piece of his mind.

Next chapter: Next morning


	28. Chapter 26

Ch: 26

Disclaimers and that stuff on the first chapter

AN: Takes place Saturday June 1st, 2006

James was up before his cell phone even started going off. He'd been up for about ten minutes feeding Anna who'd woken up. After he got the twins fed he got them dressed and then got himself ready. He was picking up Lisa between 7:30 and 8. He knew that he'd be rushing to get back on time for class. Today was when he put his little lie to use. Lisa had wanted to come see what they did in their classes. She knew about the lie but her parents however didn't. James knew his brother wouldn't go for it at all. After class they were going to go to the mall. He wanted to show off the twins and he told Lisa that he'd take her to the new store that'd just opened up.

Little did he know that Allison's plan would get him caught. No all he knew was if he didn't get going he'd never make it back on time. So with that he got the twins in the car and then left.

By time James got to Rob's house John and Anna were just started to get fussy. James knew that they were just crabby for having to be in the car seat so long. They didn't like long car rides. This was only their second long car trip since their birth.

"What's wrong?" Lisa asked Anna.

"They're just fussy because they don't like their car seats," James said.

"Oh," Lisa said getting into the front seat.

After saying good-bye they were headed back to town.

_**Classes…**_

James and Lisa just walked into the class when all eyes turned towards this. Of course James had taken the twins out of their carries. Thankfully when they'd seen daddy wasn't letting them out they'd fallen asleep. So James didn't have them crying the whole two hours back into town.

"May I help you dear?" Deb asked Lisa who was carrying John.

"She's with me today," James said.

"Ok dear," Deb said.

During their 20 minute break some of the women approached James.

"Yes?" James asked.

"Just wondering who that is with you," one of the women asked.

"Oh that's my niece. She's the children's mother," James said.

"Excuse me?" one woman asked.

"Yeah she had them. Therefore she's the mother," James said.

"She's a little young isn't she?" another asked.

"She's 15," James said like that explained it all.

"What's going on here?" Deb asked.

"They were just asking about my niece," James said holding John after he'd changed his diaper.

"Oh," Deb said.

"He said she's the mother of the twins," the one woman said.

"Is that true?" Deb asked.

"Yeah," Lisa said coming back with Anna.

"You better start explaining," Deb said.

Her motto was they were all family.

"Why?" James asked.

"Because she looks too young to be the mother of these two," Deb said.

"And too skinny," the one said out of the side of her mouth but James of course heard.

"Fine. Her parents kicked her out when they found out. She came to me because I told her if something like that would ever happen I'd help her. I knew her boyfriend may start talking because that's the kind of guy he was. Because we do live in a small town, news travels fast. Since I knew she had always been paranoid about her weight I told her I'd gain it with her. We got quite the shock when I did a check up on her and found out it was twins. She of course wasn't happy that she had to gain more weight but she got through it like knew she could," James said smiling over at Lisa.

"Awe you're so nice," Deb said.

"We're family and you don't turn family away," James said.

"Right on!" one of the women in the corner said.

So with that they got classes started again. Most of the girls thought it quite kind that a guy would do all that just for his niece. The women that had their boyfriend/husband run out on them wanted a guy like him in their lives.

After class Lisa and James headed over to the mall. Since it was already 11:20 by then James asked Lisa if she wanted to eat first. She of course didn't want to. She wanted to shop.

_**Two hours later**_

James was currently finally being able to eat lunch after feeding Anna and John. John was currently in the sling against James's chest while Anna was in the double stroller. Lisa was off shopping close by. James told her to stay close so he could keep an eye on her.

"Hey James!" Allison said coming over to him.

"Oh hey," James said looking up from his burger.

"What are you doing here?" Allison asked taking a seat.

This hadn't been her plan but she was going to make it her plan now.

"I told Lisa I'd take her shopping. I have to remember never use shopping and teenage girl in the same sentence," James said.

"Well we like to shop until we drop," Allison said looking over at the different bags.

"I see why that expression is now used," James said looking down at John to see him still asleep.

"So where is she?" Allison asked.

"Over at one of the shops. The twins were hungry so we decided it was time to eat. She still has a couple of stores she wants to hit and then it's back to Rob's place," James said.

"Hmm," Allison asked.

"So where's Greg?" James asked.

"Somewhere around here hiding. He's afraid that I'm going to drag him all around the mall," Allison said rolling her eyes.

"And you won't?" James asked eyebrow raised.

"Me? Never," Allison said.

James just had to chuckle at that one.

"Can I ask you two very personal questions?" Allison asked.

"Sure," James said not sure he was going to like this.

"Do you want a best friend in let's say six months?" Allison asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" James asked.

"Well I didn't know if you were getting sick of Greg by now," Allison said.

"No. What's going on?" James asked not realizing what was going on behind him.

"Will you please move back in?" Allison asked.

"I can't subject the twins to all the fighting," James said.

"James, if you don't move back in Greg will be a dead man by the end," Allison said.

"End of what?" James asked.

"…"

"Oh my God! You're pregnant?" James asked.

"Yeah," Allison said looking down.

"Congratulations!" James said.

"Thanks but you see why I need you now? You know what it feels like and you can tell the guys to knock the crap off. And I may just want to talk to someone who won't crack a joke every time I turn around," Allison said.

"So that's why you were…yeah," James said turning around just to have his heart jump into his throat.

"What's wrong?" Allison asked seeing the panicked look on James's face.

"Anna…she's gone!" James said jumping up which startled John awake.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Allison asked also getting up.

"She was right here one minute and now she's gone!" James said heart racing a million a minute.

"James are you sure Lisa didn't just take her?" Allison asked started to look for the little girl also.

"NO! She wouldn't do that!" James exclaimed.

"I wouldn't do what?" Lisa asked coming back over to her uncle.

"Where is Anna?" James asked grabbing both her arms.

"Over there," Lisa said pointing to Greg who was behind the bush.

"THAT'S IT!" James said storming over to Greg.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" James yelled drawing a few stares.

"Just watching my niece," Greg said.

"Allison, take them while we have a few words," James said handing her Anna and John.

After the guys got out to James's car, James started in on Greg.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING TAKING MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT?" James yelled right into Greg's face.

"I was thinking that I'd show you how easy your children could disappear without your knowing," Greg said.

"Are my kids' lives just some sick joke to you?" James asked still very pissed off.

"No, but you needed to see what can happen," Greg said.

"Don't you come near me or my children!" James said walking back inside.

'You try to help a guy and it blows up in your face,' Greg thought to himself.

By time James located his children and Lisa again, she was done shopping.

"What happened?" Lisa asked.

"Never mind," James said.

"I'm soooooo sorry James," Allison said.

"It's fine. My children are just some sick joke to him. I'm not going to put them through that," James said.

"Please James I promise you he'll be on his best behavior," Allison said as they were walking back to James's car.

James was shocked to find Greg still there.

"Does he know?" James asked.

"About the baby? Yeah!" Greg said.

"Now you see why I need you? I may have to kill him otherwise," Allison said.

"Good," James said.

"James please!" Allison said looking ready to beg if she had to right here in the parking lot.

"Fine on ONE condition!" James said.

"Name it!" Allison said.

"He does something like that again I can personally chop off his balls," James said.

"Deal!" Allison said.

"I feel so loved," Greg said.

"Jeeze! Tough crowd," Greg said when they both just glared at him.

_**Later that night…**_

James was just getting ready to go to bed when he heard a voice coming from the nursery. He couldn't figure it out since he hadn't heard the twins wake up. So he decided to go listen in.

"I know we…ok fine I scared your daddy today, Annabelle. But I just wanted to show him what can happen if he's with you guys on his own. No, I didn't miss you one bit so stop giving me that look! Fine I did miss you a hair of a fraction. You happy now?" Greg asked leaning over Anna's crib.

"Greg?" James asked starling Greg.

"What?" Greg asked coming out of the nursery.

"Did Anna wake up?" James asked.

"She had her eyes opened when I went to say good night," Greg said.

It was a very well known fact that Anna had wrapped herself around Greg's heart the first moment he laid eyes on her.

"Ok. Well night," James said heading into his own room.

"Why on the birth certificate is Anna's name Annabelle?" Greg asked before James got into his room.

"Why were you looking at that?" James asked.

"Because it was left on the changing table today," Greg said.

"Figures you'd go snooping," James said knowing he'd put it in their closest with pictures of Anna and John he'd taken since their birth.

"So?" Greg asked.

"Because that was what my sister's name was. When I was little I couldn't say Annabelle. I just called her Anna. Mom wasn't too happy at first but like my dad pointed out that is kind of hard to spell for a little kid," James said smiling at the memory.

"Oh, night," Greg said going into his own room.

Next chapter: Allison and Greg get married


	29. Chapter 27

Ch: 27

Disclaimers and that stuff on the first chapter

AN: Takes place Saturday September 25th, 2006

Over the last three months Greg's balls had been put on the chopping block more times then he'd like to count. It wasn't like he meant to piss Ally off, it just happened. He tried to avoid it at all cost but it still seemed to happen.

Like if Ally wanted Greg to help her pick out baby names. He may say he'd do it in a bit because he was watching GH but they were taping it at home. Or he may tell her to go ask Wilson about it when she didn't want James's input but Greg's.

Greg had decided that it was damn time for the two of them to get away. He wanted it to be just the two of them but he knew that she would want James around. They seemed to get closer and closer everyday. Sometimes that made Greg jealous because he was afraid to losing Ally to James. But really James was just her support since he knew damn well how it felt to have your hormones pulling you in all different directions at once.

The idea was for Greg, Ally, James, Anna, and John to all fly to Vegas on Monday and spend the week there. Then depending on how it was going Greg was going to bring up the subject of them getting married in Vegas. He didn't want a big wedding and Ally did but Greg was going to try to talk her into getting married while they were there. Now all he had to do was talk her into actually going with him. That's where he was headed…down to the kitchen to face her. It was funny because some days Greg would rather face a grizzly bear than the mother of his child. And no, Greg didn't know the sex of their baby. Allison wouldn't let him bug the doctor into finding out. Because said doctor was Lisa Cuddy. Lisa had been told to keep mum about the sex of their baby. Greg always tried to peek a look but every time he did the baby turned like he/she was telling him that, that was cheating. Robert and Eric were both happy for the couple when they found out about the baby. They'd been on the receiving end of some nasty words from Allison. James and Lisa seemed to be the only two who hadn't as of yet.

"Hey Ally can I talk to you for a minute?" Greg asked coming down the stairs.

"What's up?" Allison asked turning from the stove where she was making dinner.

Greg had given everyone except Anna a nickname. Their baby's nickname was soccer punch. Because that's what it felt like when the baby started kicking.

"What do you have going on, on Monday?" Greg asked taking a seat on the counter.

"Work," Allison said.

"Well how about we go to Vegas?" Greg asked.

"We who?" Allison asked.

"Well I was thinking the four of us," Greg said.

"Why?" Allison asked.

"Because we need to get away and so does James," Greg said.

"For how long?" Allison asked.

She of course knew the plan because James had slip. But he didn't know he had. She's asked him when he was sleeping so it couldn't be held against him.

"The week," Greg said.

"Sure," Allison said.

"Cool," Greg said leaving her alone.

_**Friday…**_

All week James had been picking up women with the twins. He didn't mean to but every time he was out with them, they attracted the women. He'd hung out with one at the bar a couple of times that was until she told him that she was married. That had of course been after a few too many drinks. James had of course left her soon after that.

Anna and John seemed to love the pool. James and Allison had taken them down a couple of times and let them hang in their rafts. They loved splashing around in the water and trying to swim. Well according to Greg they were, but James wasn't convinced.

Tonight was the night that Greg was going to pop the question to Allison. His plan was take her out to dinner and ask her there. If she said yes then they would go to the church where James, Anna, and John would meet them.

So far so good.

Greg was just about ready to open his mouth when Allison spoke up, "Yes Greg I'll marry you here"

"What are you talking about?" Greg asked trying to cover his shock.

"James told me," Allison said.

"I'm going to kill him," Greg said.

"It's not his fault. I asked him when he was sleeping so he doesn't know that he told me," Allison said.

"Oh," Greg said.

After they ate dinner they headed back to the room. Once there Allison changed into her dress that she'd brought just for this occasion.

While she was getting ready James and Greg got the twins into their clothes. James had found this little red dress that had white at the bottom of it. She of course had a little headband with a red flower on it. John was wearing a nice shirt and pants that Greg had found when they'd went shopping. James of course had to take a picture to send everyone. Once they were all ready, they headed over to the Church.

_**A couple of hours later…**_

Greg and Allison were making their vows official. James and the twins were just in the other room sleeping while this was going on. James was happy for the two of them. Little did he know that Greg was now trying to figure out how to get him and Lisa married. They were already together, well in their eyes. She stayed over all the time and saw the twins everyday at work and after work. They just weren't ready to take the next step.

Next chapter: Baby House is born


	30. Chapter 28

Ch: 28

Disclaimers and that stuff on the first chapter

AN: Takes place Saturday December 15th, 2006

AN2: THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS!!

Today Greg was at work helping with a case. He didn't willing go in. He'd been bribed by Lisa Cuddy. She told him that if he did this one favor for her then he could have a month off clinic duty. Little did he know that while he was on leave with Ally and their baby was when it took place. No he didn't know that at all.

Since Ally was due in two days Greg had told her to rest and he'd call her later to see how she was doing. Little did he know that it was about to get a rude awakening.

"Hey Ally you ok?" James asked coming down from putting the twins down for their nap.

"Yeah," Allison said catching her breath.

"You sure?" James asked.

"Yes," Allison said.

"Ok," James said going to fix the two of them lunch.

No sooner had James stepped foot into the kitchen when he heard a gasp. He knew immediately what that meant. As fast as he could run out to the living room.

"How far apart?" James asked.

"20…minutes," Allison said before being able to catch her breath.

"SHIT! Not long enough to get to the hospital," James said pulling out his cell and calling Greg's.

Greg was rudely awakened by his cell going off. When he saw it was James he picked it up to see what James had to say.

"GET GLOVES AND WHATEVER ELSE WE'LL NEED AND GET YOUR ASS TO THE HOUSE NOW!" James yelled hanging up on Greg.

"FUCK!" Greg said getting up as fast as he could.

He was running like a chicken with its head cut off as he got stuff he knew they'd need. He didn't have time to stop and get Lisa as he ran out of the hospital.

By time he got home James had gotten Allison upstairs and changed. He was just getting ready to check her when Greg came to a stop in front of their door. He knew his leg was going to protest soon but right now all he cared about was getting to his wife.

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!" Allison yelled reaching out her hand.

"I'm here," Greg said taking her hand.

From start to finish it took little over six hours before baby House joined the world. Greg had been called every curse word that he knew and then some. James got a few thrown his way but he knew that it was just the pain talking so he let it go. Greg on the other hand was about ready to say something when Allison threatened to squeeze his balls so he'd know what kind of pain she was in. He of course wisely kept his mouth shut after that.

"Congratulations you two! It's a boy!" James said standing up with the baby in his arms.

"How is he?" Allison asked.

"Perfect," James said handing the baby over to his parents.

After he got Allison cleaned up he then left the family alone. Lisa, who'd come over, was currently watching over the twins. She'd been kicked out by Allison herself otherwise she would have served as doctor.

"So what do you want to name him?" Allison asked looking up at Greg who was sitting beside her.

"Did you have a name in mind?" Greg asked.

"I want to name him after the two most important men in his life," Allison said.

"Who?" Greg asked.

"His father and uncle," Allison said.

"We're not going there," Greg said.

"Why not?" Allison asked sticking out her bottom lip.

"Don't give me the lip," Greg said because he always caved when he saw the lip.

By time the ambulance arrived they had yet to settle on a name for their son. Once Allison was settled into a room she and Greg got to thinking of names for their son.

By time James, Anna, Lisa, and John came to see them they'd finally settled on a name.

"No Anna," James said when she started reaching for the new baby.

She maybe only eight months old but she still was very smart for her age. Her brother was the same way. Greg always gave James crap that they'd be in college by time they were 12. James of course didn't like hearing that. He wanted his babies to stay babies for as long as possible. Lisa of course was the same way.

"Come here," Greg said taking the little girl from her daddy's arms.

"So what did you finally decide on?" James asked.

"Gregory James House," Greg said not looking at his best friend.

"Why James?" James asked.

"Ask my wife," Greg said letting Anna place a kiss on his son's head.

"Because I wanted my son to have a strong name. And because you two will be the two most important men in his life," Allison said.

"Thank you very much," James said.

"Welcome," Allison said.

"So does this mean I can call him Greggy?" James asked.

"Do it and you'll be a dead man," Greg said.

"Hey you call my son Johnny," James said.

"You do too," Greg said.

"I know but I'm his father. Isn't' that right buddy?" James said taking his son from his mother's arms.

"Did you see that?" James asked.

"For the thousandth time he didn't shake his head at you," Greg said.

"Whatever," James said.

The small family soon fell into a routine. Since Greg didn't seem to want to be away from his cousins they put him into the same room.

When Greg got back to work a month later he wasn't happy to find out that his one month of clinic duty was while on leave. He soon got over it because his wife threatened to make him take the couch. Allison wasn't coming back until the end of February because she wasn't ready to be out of their son's sight. James of course knew all too well how that felt. He couldn't blame her for it.

Next chapter: the twins' birthday


	31. Chapter 29

Ch: 29

Disclaimers and that stuff on the first chapter

AN: One year later (Friday April 24th, 2007)

AN2: James still wears his glasses because Greg jr. doesn't know him without his glasses.

Today the whole family had come up to celebrate the twins' first birthday. Everyone had taken off early to be with the twins on their birthday. James had taken the whole day off so he could spend it with his children. He went and picked up the cakes. James knew that two to one the twins would try to just dig into the cakes, so he decided that he'd get two small cakes and one large for the family.

Currently the house was bustling with people. James' family plus the team were there. So to say the house was noisy was an understatement.

"Ok can I have everyone's attention?" James shouted.

"Thank you. Now Lisa and I are going to let John and Anna open their presents," James said.

So with that they got started. Of course Lisa and James had to help them open the presents. Turns out they were more interested in the wrapping then their presents. Of course Sandy got tones of great pictures of the twins.

"What's this?" James asked when his mom handed him a thick package.

"Open it," Sandy said.

"Thanks mom," James said seeing that his mother had taken the pictures of the twins through the year and put them into a baby book.

"Welcome dear," Sandy said kissing her son on the cheek.

Since James had to go save Greg from getting attacked by his children he didn't have time to look at the book right this minute.

"And why do I have to give them their baths?" Greg asked when John and Anna were put into his arms.

"Because you're the one that put cake in my children's hair," James said.

"They did it first," Greg said.

"GO!" James said.

"Fine mom," Greg said.

He ended up having to give his son a bath too because Greg Jr. had decided that he wanted to follow what his cousins were doing.

"I just can't believe him sometimes," James said shaking his head in the direction of Greg and the children.

"Either can I," Allison said as she was helping James clean up after the party.

After they'd cleaned up the downstairs they went up to see how Greg was doing by himself.

"Did the kids get a bath at all?" James asked laughing at seeing how soaked Greg was.

"Yes," Greg said wiping off his face.

"Come here Johnny. I'll get you dried," James said taking Johnny from Greg.

While Greg was drying Anna, Allison dried her son off. After the kids were dressed for bed they put them all in their beds. Well Anna and Johnny had gotten big beds because James was tired of them crawling out of their cribs and waking him up at 5:30 in the morning. He thought that this way maybe they'd stay in bed and he was afraid that they'd hurt themselves.

"Ight," Anna said.

"Good night sweetie," James said smiling at his daughter.

"Ight," Johnny said before his daddy could get out of the room.

"Night buddy," James said smiling at his son.

"What a day," James said after the kids were all asleep.

"And it's only going to get worse," Greg said.

"Shut it," James said.

"Greg if you don't want to do clinic duty for the next five years keep your mouth shut," Lisa said half asleep on James's chest.

Everyone finally dragged themselves up to bed around 11 that night.

_**The next morning…**_

While Greg and Allison took the kids to the park, James and Lisa looked through the baby book. James noticed that none of the pictures taken in the hospital were in there. He was happy because he planned on letting Anna and Johnny think that Lisa had them. He wasn't going to tell them otherwise or so he thought. Little did he know that in some years to come he would end up telling them.

_THE END_

AN: Thanks to all of you that reviewed. If you haven't please leave one.

Special thanks to my beta reader for letting me throw all my crazy ideas your way and putting up with it.

**Oh before I go anyone want a squeal?**

**It'll start when the twins are two. Then it'll skip to their fifth birthday part when Anna's wish comes true but she doesn't know it.**

**BTW…how many of you like Lisa Cuddy? I mean how many will flame me if I kill her off? Let me know and I'll go from there.**


End file.
